The Child of The Hunt
by Maroon Smoke
Summary: Things are not always as they seem; the first appearance deceives many. How could this possibly apply to Mr. Harry James Potter? Oh wait, Harry was actually a demigod. A powerful one at that. This is totally unprecedented. What will happen when the two worlds of wizarding and gods collide? (starts off a bit rough but gets better)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! Critiscism is appreacited! The story will be Annabeth/Harry and Percy/Hermione. Peace!

Harry Potter was having the worst summer _ever_. And that was the understatement of the century. He was a wizard fresh out of his first year at Hogwarts, and his uncle and aunt locked his stuff under a cupboard.

They beat him to the point here he was unconscious. He was laying on his bed, and he had the weirdest dream. Two people were standing in this huge botanical garden. They were both women. Once was tall, and proud looking. She had black hair and eyes. Her eyes were sharp and made Harry feel exposed. She had a rainbow cloak and a staff tipped with a lotus flower.

The other looked like a 12 year old. She had auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail and a silver winter jacket and pants. She had yellow moonish eyes. He could easily tell that two were arguing.

"-relatives beat him! He's unconscious right now, Mother! I would have never accepted you into the mother role in my head if it resulted in a _son_! Do you have any clue how mad dad will be when he realizes?! " The shorter girl ranted.

"Hush Artemis," The taller woman said. "He is with us here, now. We must explain to him that Annabeth is coming for him so he isn't hostile towards her." The woman said and turned to Dream Harry.

"Hello, my son. I am Hera, Queen of Olympus, and this is my daughter, Artemis. We are your mothers. The circumsatnces under which you were born are unprecedented. As you know, my husband Zeus has affairs with women. Artemis is technically not my daughter." Hera sighed and looked like she aged 100 years in the process. "For years I had try to get over my hate. It was impossibly hard, having evidence of your husband's unfaithfulness. We both talked about it and began to love each other like a mother and daughter should. When this happened, a child was born from my head. We have beem hiding you this whole time. This is what you should look like." She conjured a mirror and Harry gasped at what he saw.

His hair was..amzing. His hair itself was like spun obsidian, each thread falling perfectly, weaving together into curls that framed his tanned face. His eyes were blue and white and silver, and they appeared to be swirling like a whirlpool. He was taller, and had quite a bit more muscle. His head hurt.

"Ah yes, that is because we transferred all knowledge of spells and Greek Mythology to your brain. In 30 seconds after this dream, a girl named Annabeth will get you. Your wand is right next to you, and you can use it without being caught," The younger girl smiled at him. " I expect you to excel with bows and swords. You are my only son, Harry. I'll love you like a mother and help you when you need it, and I'm sure you'll wake up….right now."

Harry was jolted awake as a girl shook his shoulder. When she saw him she looked a second too long and she blushed and looked away. "I'm-"

"Annabeth. My mothers told me about you." Harry held out his hand and she shook it.

"Mothers?" Annabeth asked and pushed curls out of her face. She had the most startling gray eyes and was pretty beyond belief.

"Um, yeah. I don't really believe what's going on but they said their names were Hera and Artemis." Harry got up and picked up his wand. He failed to notice the surprise that was written all over Annabeth's face. "I got my wand. Let's go. At this camp place, are their bows and swords? My mom, well one of them, wants me to master those."

Annabeth nodded. "I'd expected that after I heard your mother's name. And uh, who are you tring to fool? Magic my foot!"

"That can be arranged. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Annabeth's shoe came off and she gasped in surprise.

"Okay, okay I get it!" She all but yelled.

"I have an idea. Where is this camp. I'll get us there quickly." Harry said, putting the shoe back on Annabeth. She looked at him too long again before answering. Harry cleared his throat and Annabeth blushed.

"You're pretty too but this isn't the time." Harry said somewhat smugly. He was finally good looking. _HEY!_ A voice boomed in his head. _MY SON IS NOT A COCKY HEARTBREAKER!_ Sorry mum , Harry thought.

"Long Island, New York. Camp Half Blood should do." Annabeth muttered, fanning her face.

"Alright. _Portus_ ," He pointed wand to his pillow and he held Annabeth's hand and the pillow. He felt a tug on his navel and they vanished from Privet Drive.

They appeared in a camp. They were on the porch of a two story house. Haary's left pocket felt heavy so he reached in and pulled out a bracelet. There were two glowing buttons on it. One had a picture of a sword under it and the other a bow. He pressed the bow button and a bow appeared. There was no quiver, but when he pulled back, an arrow appeared. A crowd was appearing. It's not everyday people teleport in camp. You also usually don't see Annabeth Chase hold someone's hand either.

A dude in a wheelchair moved to the front of the crowd. "Ah, Annabeth, I see you were succesfull in your 'quest'-"

Everything went quiet as a silver crescent moon and a peackock feather appeared on top of Harry's head.

 **Review!**


	2. Luke

Annabeth took Harry by the arm and led him up some stairs. He was met by a man who grunted as a greeting. The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. If you were to follow Dudley to college, he'd look like this. A baby hippo with hair. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Uncle Vernon's parties, about golfing and how Harry was an abomination. The very sight of this man stung his eyes, as he was a carbon copy of Vernon Dursley.

"Do something about it, boy," The man snarled. Harry's vision tinged red as he heard his nickname. He could hear Annabeth whisper a warning but he whipped out his wand. The man laughed. "A stick, I'm _soooo_ scared!" He mocked.

Harry growled. "Petrificus Totalus!" He pointed his wand at the man and he froze. His arms stuck to his side and his eyes widened in surprise. "Want another, old man?" Harry taunted. He silently cast a bludgeoning curse that hit the man's leg with a sickening crunch.

"Harry Potter!" The man in the wheelchair yelled. Harry pointed his wand to him. "I mean you no harm, child. My name is Chiron, and I am to train you. Personally. Please heal our esteemed Director." He all but begged.

Harry muttered the counter curse and got up to leave when the man spoke again. "Watch it, Potter. Your mothers, may be powerful but no one disrespects me twice. You have made an enemy of the great Dionysus, and you will pay!" Dionysus yelled and limped away.

"Well Potter," Annabeth said, surprised. "I don't know whether to slap you for your ignorance or to hug you for that."

"No need for either. " Harry smiled and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I need to show you around." She led Harry away and showed him all of the different cabins and the Canoe Lake.

"Do how to use a bow and a sword?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I have the knowledge from when I was 'unlocked', so I honestly don't know." Harry rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I guess."

"Only one way to find out. Get out your sword," Annabeth instructed. Harry summoned his silver sword and suddenly a rush went through him. "Fight me." Annabeth lunged forward with an impossibly quick slash. Harry's eyes widened and all of a sudden, time slowed until the point where it looked as if Annabeth wasn't even moving. He ripped her dagger out and used his leg to pull Annabeth's out from under her.

Time went back to normal and Annabeth fell to the ground with a thud and a startled gasp. "How the Hades did you do that!" Annabeth exclaimed as she got to her feet shakily. "You're better than Luke!" Annabeth grabbed his hand. "We have GOT to see. Come on, he's probably at the arena right now!"

The arena was really impressive. Harry couldn't help but think of how he could practice magic in here. "Ah Luke," Annabeth walked Harry over to a guy that looked about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. Also, something glimmered in his eyes when he saw Harry.

"Well, well. Annie holding hands someone is not an everyday sight. In the middle of my sword fighting class, no less. What's up?" He gave them a smile but in Harry's opinion it looked a bit forced.

"I found someone!" Annabeth panted. "Someone that I think can beat you."

Luke raised an eyebrow and his smile died. He gripped his sword "You better not be joking. I haven't had a challenge in forever."

Harry stepped forward. "My name's Harry Potter." They shook hands.

"Well Harry, let's go." Luke said and took a battle stance. Harry just stood there, no sword drawn. Luke rushed forward with a sideways strike that Harry jumped over. He summoned his sword while he was jumping and brought the blunt end down in Luke's arm. There was a loud CRUNCH, but Luke just smiled and switched hands.

They circled for a while. Harry slowly formulated a plan. He put an incendio on his sword and a sharpening incantation. Harry feinted left, but then wandlessly sent a stunner and Luke. Luke went to block the stunner, and while he did, Harry cut through his sword. That's right, THROUGH his sword. He dropped the molten sword and Harry stunned him.

The small crowd that gathered was slack-jawed. Harry noticed something on Luke's left wrist. It was a black bracelet with a silver scythe on it. "Accio bracelet," He said and showed it to Annabeth. "Which god is this?" He asked her.

Annabeth's face drained of color. "Why would he- we need to see Chiron. NOW." She took off towards the Big House with Harry right behind her.

 **Short chapter, but I didn't really feel inspired to write. I only wrote cuz it had been forever. So please review for better chapters.**


	3. Chapter 4

AN: Whoops, it's been a while. *laughs nervously* well hope you ejoy it.

Annabeth ran to the Big House with Harry on her trail. Damn, could that girl run, though Harry as he trailed behind her.

"Chiron!" She yelled when she saw him.

Chiron turned and smiled when he saw Annabeth. "Ah, hello, child. What is it that you need?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and held up the bracelet. Chiron's face contorted into a mask of rage, followed by fear. "Where did you find this?"

"Harry found it. He was sparring Luke when he found it. It's Kronos isn't it?"

Chiron's tail flitted. His back legs were moving nervously. "This is bad. I must go summon Lord Hermes to take Luke to Olympus where his fate will be decided." Chiron morphed into his wheel chair self and rolled into the Big House.

Annabeth stared at the bracelet before making a sound of despair. She cried out and threw the bracelet on the floor, stomping on it a couple times before running away. "Annabeth!" Harry called out, to no avail. He sprinted after her.

When he finally found her again, she was sitting on this formation of rocks in the clearing of a forest. It looked like a pile of poop. "Hey, Annabeth." Harry said quietly. "Are you okay?"

He sat down next to her when she didn't answer. He could hear a faint _plop-plop-plop_ noise and realized that she was crying. He awkwardly wrapped one arm around her. "Hey, it'll be fine. You'll see." Harry told her, and her sobs grew louder.

When they calmed a little, she looked at him. Her eyes were still red. "No, Luke is going to die. There is nothing else that could happen. In fact, dying would be the tamest punishment for what he's done."She sniffed.

Harry looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Annabeth's eyes glossed over. He was vaguely reminded of Hermione. "Well, Harry, the scythe is the symbol of Kronos. Kronos was the king titan who had cut his father up into a million different pieces and took his power. He became very paranoid about the same thing happening to him, so he ate all of his children. Except one. Rhea, the queen of titans, hid the last child, Zeus away. Once he grew enough, he went to save his siblings. Zeus fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. That being said, I'm not aure why Luke had his bracelet on, but I'm sure that it will be taken as treason, one of the highest crimes."

Harry blinked. Suddenly, he felt nauseous. But he couldn't stop thunking about omne thing. "Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I have this one friend. Her name's Hermione. She's smart, like _really_ smart. One time she read this whole book front to back 3x in one hour and could tell me anything about it I asked. I don't know if she's a demigod, but when you were telling me about Kronos your eyes kind of glazed over- just like hers when she's in 'lecture mode'. Do you think she's a demigod?" Harry asked.

Annabeth's cheeks were a bit pink from how closely Harry had watched her eyes. "Well, um, do you know where she lives?"

Harry shook his head. He perked up. "Hey, if I sent her Hedwig with a portkey, I could get her here! That way, we'd find out!"

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds good."

Harry let out a shrill whistle and Hedwig swooped down fro mthe skies. Harry _Accio_ -ed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Hermione,

It's Harry. I have some news. Um, you're gonna need to grab this piece of paper and say 'HARRYISAWESOME' and I'll be able to tell you.

Love,

Harry"

Harry nodded to Hedwig, who took off after affectionately nipping his ear. Harry and Annabeth chatted animatedly for a few moments, before a _thud_ was heard.

Harry grinned. "Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl stood. She looked around. When she saw Harry, she gasped, blushed, then hugged him. "Harry!"

Annabeth looked like she ate a lemon.

"Where an I?" Hermione asked, disentangling herself from Harry.

"Um, you see.." Harry told her about everything that had happened.

"So," Hermione said, her eyes glossing over. He gave Annabeth a 'I-told-you-so' look. "You think..that I'm a daughter of Athena. That's just presposterous. I have a mom."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "YOu heard her. We'll just send you back."

"No." Harry said frimly. "We'll take her to Chiron. He'll decide." Harry lead them to the Big house, both Hermione and Annabeth glaring at each other the whole way there.

Chiron was on the Big House porch. He gazed serenely at the children milling around the camp. Luke's bertrayl weighed heavily on his mind, btu he let it go for now. "Hello, Mr. Potter." He greeted Harry.

"Chiron." Harry respectfully bowed, nto even a little winded from the run. Annabeth came up next to him, breathing a little harder. Lastly came Hermione, who looked like she would pass out. "I believe that my friend, Hermione, is a demigod."

Chiron smiled. "Only one way to find out." He transformed into his Centaur form. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"No way..you're..Chiron, _the_ Chiron. You were sired by the Titan King Kronos, who was in the form of a horse at the time. And then, Philyra abandoned him at birth because of her disgust at your appearance. Later the god Apollo took care of the child and taught you all his skills. You've taught the greatest heroes of all time! I can't belive this! So, am I a daughter of Athena?" Hermione said this all extremely quickly.

"You will not know until you are claimed." Just as Chiron said that, a…

AN: Sorry. Yep. I suck.


	4. Harryismine!

A gleaming green plant appeared on top of Hermione's bushy head. She kept craning her head up to try to see it, but she couldn't. She frustatedly sighed. "What is it?"

Chiron kneeled. "All hail-um, what is your name child?"

"Hermione Granger." She replied.

Chiron cleared his throat. "All hail Hermione Granger, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, who presides over grains and the fertility of the earth."

Hermione blushed. "Well, my mother did always say that I had a green thumb…"

Harry grinned at her. "This is great! We're gonna have the best time here!"

Chiron looked at the camp's borders. It was well into the evening, and the darkening sky was lit up by torches. He squinted. He could make out a satyr, being dragged by a boy. Closing in on them was...oh Styx.

Harry noticed Chiron's line of sight. His eyes widened, before narrowing. He held up his bracelet and clicked sword. A gleaming silver sword appeared in his hands.

"Harry," Chiron warned, but he was off like a racehorse. "Damn Artemis' speed."

Harry leapt over the unconscious satyr. A boy, around his age stood while staring determinedly at a shape in the distance. Harry, who didn't know a thing about Greek mythology, could tell that this was Minotaur.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Percy Jackson." The boy said, raising his sword. "Who're you?"

"Harry Potter. I saw this thing coming and well, I thought you could use a hand." Harry raised his own sword. He sprinted at the Minotaur. Leaping in the air he yelled, "Percy, when I say go, charge at him and end him!"

Harry slashed his sword, cleaving off one of the Minotaur's horns. He slid under it and slashed again, causing the Minotaur to roar and come at him. Harry stood bravely, his sword outstretched and ready to make a move if the need arise.

When the Minotaur was about a yard away, a bronze blade sprouted from its head. It made a low moaning sound, before collapsing and exploding into golden dust.

Percy pocketed the sword-now a pen- and grinned at Harry. "Shoot man that was sick."

Harry smirked. "Guess they don't make Minotaurs like they used to." The unlikely pair shared a laugh. Harry crouched and picked up the leftover horn. "It's yours."

Percy shook his head. "No way, man. You cut it off."

"So? You took Bessie down, now, didn't you?" Harry argued.

Percy sighed. "Maybe we should leave it here."

Harry thought about it. "No, I'm sure Chiron would like to see it. I'm guessing you're a new demigod. I am too. Let's head on back to camp." He noticed the satyr. "Say, is that a satyr? Is he unconscious? Lemme try something." He pulled out his wand. "Ennervate."

Grover sprang up, bleating. " _Ba-a_. PERCY! WATCH"- he saw the two demigods standing next to him. "out?"

"Let's get back to camp before our combined auras attract something else." Harry suggested.

"I think I've fought enough for one day." Percy agreed.

The 3 made their way back to camp, where Chiron was waiting for them. He stood angrily, watching Harry come back.

"Did it not cross your mind that it was dangerous to go out?" Chiron asked.

Harry shrugged. Percy stared at the centaur in awe. "Mr. Brunner?"

Chiron rubbed his temples. He turned to Percy and smiled. "My dear boy, that was but an alias. Here I go by the name Chiron."

Percy blanked out. "Like…the hero trainer horsey dude?"

Chiron laughed. "Yes, exactly like that."

Percy sighed. "And Harry called me a...demigod?"

Chiron glared slightly at Harry. "Yes."

Percy nodded. "Okay."

Chiron glanced at Harry. "I'm afraid you missed dinner with your spectacle. As Hera and Artemis only have honorary cabins, you may take the one that is on the rim of them all. It is a generic cabin with two bunk beds and some 'other' things."

"Can I bring Percy with me?" Harry asked.

Chiron looked back and forth between the both a couple times before resignedly nodding.

Percy and Harry wore identical grins and high-fived. Harry hugged Hermione. "Goodnight."

He kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "Good night. Don't think too much about Luke. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded to Percy, and they took off.

Annabeth shot Hermione a smug grin. "He kissed my cheek." She all but rubbed in Hermione's face.

Hermione glared back. "So? He's known me longer and likes me more." Hermione retorted icily. They both put their noses in the air and marched away. Then, Hermione awkwardly came back to Chiron to ask where she was to go.

Harry and Percy were in for a treat. The cabin was your stereotypical log cabin. The interior was cozy. A fireplace was across from the window, which gave a serene look out to the lake. If you looked to the right, you'd see the Zeus cabin, and if you looked to the right, you'd see the Big House. In front on them was the basketball courts.

The 2 bunk beds were pretty standard, with a bedside lamp in the middle. A couple generic pictures of Camp Half Blood were set up around a sink. A bathroom was in the back, adjacent to a couple bookshelves.

"Cozy." Harry said, looking around.

"Yep," Percy agreed. He squinted at a picture. "Hey...this picture looks weird." He pressed it. The bookshelves spun around, revealing a doorway.

They shared a look. Cautiously walking towards it, Harry raised a hand. He pulled out his wand. He waved it in front of the room, and it lit up white. He stood straight. "We're good."

Percy laughed. "Bro, that is so cool."

The secret room was, for lack of better word, decked out. There was an ICEE machine and soda machine. A couple cupboards were found to be full of snacks. There was a refrigerator that was full of food and a microwave there. Right next to it was a brazier.

Further onwards, there was a large flat screen TV hooked up with a PlayStation 4 and 3. (I know this is more recent, but I'll just pretend it was in existence back then) and a closet full of games and controllers.

They noticed a door called 'Library', but no way was one of them going in there.

Harry yawned. "AS exciting as this is, we have Capture the Flag tomorrow and it would be a mistake to not get out rest."

Percy frowned, but nodded.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Harry and Percy walked out to the dining pavilion for dinner. Bleary eyed, they followed the procedure and Percy plopped down next to Harry, who was sitting at the Artemis table.

A couple of girls walked up to them. She had green eyes much like Percy's, shoulder length brown hair, and a splash of freckles no her nose. "Silly gooses, no one sits at the Artemis table."

Harry smiled at her, causing her to blush. "Sorry, miss. I'm new here. I was claimed by Lady Artemis though. See," He strung his bow and aimed it backwards. He let go of the string and it hit a bird 100 yards away. Right. In. The. Damn. Eye.

The girl gasped, fanning her face with her hand. Her friends mirrored the same expression. The girl winked at Harry. "I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Who might you and your handsome friend be?"

"Harry Potter, son of Artemis and Hera." Harry responded, bowing his head.

"Percy Jackson. I'm not claimed yet." Percy said a little glumly.

Silena patted his arm, causing his face to color. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get claimed. Now, we have to go. See you around?"

"Definitely." Both boys said, turning and grinning at each other.

The girls blew them a kiss and walked away. Annabeth and Hermione both glared at the girls, then made eye contact and shared a surprised look.

'I like Percy.' Hermione mouthed.

'I like Harry.' Annabeth mouthed back.

They both smirked.

AN: Good, Bad, Horrible? Let me know down in the reviews.


	5. The Son of Poseidon

Annabeth paced in front of the lined campers. She had her battle armor on and her dagger was strapped to her waist. She turned to face them, her gray eyes glinting with determination. "This is it. Their flag will be located near the creek. Harry, Percy, you stay here to guard the flag. We'll divide our forces into a trident and converge upon their creek. Let's go!"

Harry and Percy both sighed and sat down.

"I don't get it." Percy said. "Why do we even need to be here? Like no one is going to just waltz in here and say 'Hand over that flag, punk!'"

"Hand over that flag, punk!" A girl burst into the clearing next to the creek. She had huge armor on and an ogre like face framed by stringy brown hair. Behind her, were 3 campers just as ugly.

Harry shot Percy a look. Percy shrugged. "Do you want it up close or far away?"

The girl snorted. "Like you could do either."

Harry kicked up a rock and caught it. He drew his bow, aimed and _CLANG_! The rock slammed into a camper's helmet and he crumpled to the floor.

The girl glared murderously at him. She nodded to Percy. "Take the runt out. Me and Max will take in Mr. Apollo over here."

The smallest camper nodded and ran at Percy. Harry turned his attention to the two approaching campers. His bow disappeared and his sword appeared. He dashed towards them. He ducked under the girl's swish and slammed the boy in the face, causing him to fall.

He parried the girl's next strike, but immediately regretted it. Pain erupted all over his body, and his arms went numb. Harry immediately scaled back.

Raising his arm, he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" A red light burst from his fingertips and the spear was ripped from the girl's hands. Harry yelled and slammed his hilt into her face, and she crumped too.

He turned for Percy, when his heart dropped. The camper was unconscious, and Percy was in the water. That wasn't the bad part, but the water was flowing around him. Almost as if…

They heard yelling, elated screams, and Harry saw a boy racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and the girl muttered a dazed curse.

Harry went to join them, but he saw something. A black dog with red eyes, the size of a truck. A hellhound. "PERCY!" He called, but it was too late. He pulled out his bow.

The beast leaped onto Percy and began tearing into him. Bits and pieces of his skin flew everywhere, before, suddenly, 3 silver arrows flew into its maw. It burst into dust. Percy was sprawled on the ground, cuts zigzagging across him and his body covered in blood. He moaned.

"Hold up, Perce. This might hurt." Harry said. He picked Percy up, eliciting a painful moan. Then, he dropped him into the water.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Shush, Hermione. I have an idea..."

Everyone looked on in surprise as the cuts healed themselves and Percy's skin sewed itself back together. He stood shakily. Above his head, a teal trident spun.

Chiron, and everybody in the vicinity dropped to a knee. Annabeth mumbled, "Your father. This is really not good."

Percy stared at me. "Harry, what do they mean?"

"Your father has claimed you. Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Percy looked like he had been hit by a truck. While they were walking away, he was lost in his own little world. His eyes were clouded and unfocused.

"Hey, Perce." Harry said.

"Hmm." Percy said.

"You can still bunk with me if you want." Harry offered. He knew how Percy felt. He felt out of place because he was the son of Poseidon. Much like how he felt being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'd love that." Percy smiled. He looked at the darkening sky. "Let's head back now."

The duo raced off, just as Annabeth and Hermione came. "That's weird. They were right here." Annabeth said.

Hermione squinted in the distance. "There! Let's follow them."

Annabeth and Hermione knocked on the cabin door. No answer. She looked mischievously at Hermione. "Wonder if the door's open?" She creaked it open. "Guess it is."

Hermione looked scandalized. "Y-you can't do that. It's against the rules." She protested weakly, only to be pulled in by Annabeth.

"Comfy." She said, almost exactly what Harry had said. "Wonder where they are. They came in right?"

Hermione nodded. She bit her lip nervously. "That painting looks outlandish." She pointed out. "Like it's a button..." The bookshelves spun around once more.

Sharing a look, they moved on. Annabeth pushed Hermione to the side and pressed a finger to her lips. They both yelped when a huge bomb sound went off.

Edging closer, they saw Harry and Percy on different sides of the couch, both with a controller in their hand. On the TV, there were 2 screens, each displaying a person with a gun.

"Shit, Harry, you're a freaking pro." Came Percy's voice. He paused and took a sip of something. There was some gunfire and a couple yelled commands.

"Nah man. Those girls only want the Boy-Who-Lived, yannow?" More gunfire. A feminine voice yelled, 'Outrider requesting a UAV!'

"Yeah, I get you." Percy laughed. "Thanks, I was about to die. Oh yeah, and um thanks for helping me out earlier. I would've like totally died."

"Don't worry about it. This pizza is good! It refilled in the fridge too." Harry said, munching on pizza. 'Watch out, Enemy Lightning Strike inbound!'

Percy let out a low whistle. "Nice one. Hey, I'm tired. Let's kick back and watch a movie or two. What time is it anyway?"

"9:26." Replied Harry.

Percy rummaged through the cabinet. "Whoever was here had quite the collection. Shoot, they even have This Is the End! It's about the apocalypse and judgement day and stuff."

Harry let out a whoop. "My cup of tea. You put the movie on, I'll go get a couple root beers." Hermione and Annabeth both looked alarmed.

They both went to leave, when Harry's voice interrupted them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth with no words coming out. Annabeth sighed. "We were looking for you for dinner, but you obviously already had it."

"Did you guys miss it?"

They nodded.

"Well, if you want, you can eat here. Me and Perce were a little ambitious and heated up a couple too many. There's soda in the fridge." He disappeared into the room.

Annabeth gave Hermione a sly smile. "Got more than what we bargained for."

During the movie, Annabeth 'accidentally' took Harry's hand when Jay went face to face with the beast. Not that he minded. They held hands the rest of the night. At nighttime, Hermione and Annabeth left.

However, Annabeth kissed Harry's cheek before dashing off.

Percy laughed, until Harry threw a pillow at him.


	6. Cretan Bull Shit

Harry POV 

Harry followed Percy to the Big House, where they were summoned for a quest or something. He didn't really know why they'd need one, but he was told rather forcefully to go, so he did. Once they sat down in front of Chiron, Percy blurted out: "What's my quest?"

Harry laughed. He was so glad he didn't have ADHD.

"You have to understand the reasons first. After World War 2-demigod and mortal battles usually align-the Big 3 had promised to not have any more kids, because they were just too powerful. You, Percy, are a violation of that act. A quest may be the only thing to appease the gods." Chiron informed.

Percy shook his head. "What is going to happen? Where do I need to go?"

Chiron sighed. "That, only the Oracle can tell you, but I can give you some idea. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like… _the_ Lightning Bolt? Zeus' symbol of power and all of that stuff?"

Chiron cleared his throat. The clouds blanketed over Camp Half-Blood threateningly. "I'd appreciate if you showed some more respect, Harry. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives. These contain enough power to make your atom bombs seem like little sparks."

Harry raised up his hands in surrender. "Hey, this was not meant to be disrespectful. I mean, that's my step-father/grandfather you're talking about." Man, godly families were messed up.

"I digress. It's been stolen." Chiron said, looking at Percy.

Percy's jaw dropped. "By who?"

"By you. At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

Harry's head was spinning like a Ferris wheel. He couldn't believe that a symbol of power could be stolen. Harry was slowly piecing it back together. "Let me guess," Harry interrupted. "He thinks Percy stole it."

Chiron nodded gravely. Percy just looked dumbstruck. "Up until yesterday, I didn't even know I was a demigod! Not only that, but I'm a kid!"

"Percy," Harry cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

Percy looked to Chiron. "But Poseidon- my dad, he wouldn't _actually_ do this right?"

Chiron shook his head. "Poseidon's fatal flaw is loyalty. Anyone- even his worst nemesis, Athena- will tell you that he didn't steal it. However, Zeus' pride clouds his judgement often. Enough talk. Percy, up the attic you go."

Harry gave Percy a reassuring smile, but he felt as bad as Percy looked. Percy gave a half-hearted one before turning and walking through the door.

"You will need to watch yourself even more, Harry." Chiron warned, and Harry turned to look at him. "You are not only the son of Hera, but of Artemis as well. Both of whom have made a great many enemies. With you and Percy combined, you will attract more monsters than perhaps 10 Hermes campers. Tread carefully."

Harry nodded and leaned back, waiting for Percy to come out. When he did, Percy was pale and shaken. "She... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

Harry nodded, but he could see fear in Percy's eyes. That was clearly not the whole thing, but Harry knew better than to push him.

Chiron did not looked satisfied either. "Well, alright. Let me see you to Argus. Here's a bag full of ambrosia, nectar, about $5000, and some drachmas."

The air next to Chiron shimmered. Annabeth grinned, stuffing her cap in her pocket. She was dressed for battle, her dagger strapped to her waist and her armor suited perfectly. "Okay, let's go."

Chiron sighed. "Annabeth it is simply too dangerous. Both of their auras combined-"

"They need my experience." Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"We can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Chiron said.

 _Accio_ Nimbus. Harry held out his hand and his trusty broom flew into it. He waved his wand, and 2 more merged out of the first. "It's just like riding a Segway. Just lean where you need to go. Like this." Harry shot up and corkscrewed around, before landing.

Annabeth and Percy both grabbed theirs.

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Percy were next to Harry as if they were normal carpoolers. Harry found myself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall.

"Bollocks!" A voice cried. Hermione shimmered into existence next to Annabeth. She nervously held up her cap.

Harry turned his glare to Annabeth. "How could you let her do this? In fact I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet. It's so dangerous!"

Annabeth scoffed. "As if you know what's right for her, _hunter_."

Harry turned to retort when suddenly, the van lurched. It flipped over on its side. Harry growled and tried to kick the door open, but it didn't work. "Confringo!" He roared. A purple ball of magic slammed into the door and ripped it off. They all got out safe, until they saw what caused the damage.

"T-That…that's..." Annabeth stuttered.

In front of them, was the scariest thing Harry had seen. Fluffy looked like a cute puppy next to this. It was a bull. You must be thinking 'it's a bull, get your sh*t together Harry' but this was not your regular bull.

It was easily the size of a garbage truck. Its body was a black, bulging, mass of muscles that rippled and looked as tight as a coil. Its eyes burned a smoldering red. Its horns were the size of Harry's hands, and looked like they were made of steel. Its snout was wet and its teeth were a shining white with what Harry hoped was ketchup.

The bull snorted and dragged its heels back. Cracks spread across the road where it had hit, and a couple cars veered over the edge because its tail slammed into them.

Harry gulped. "Annabeth-what is that thing?"

Annabeth's eyes were wide with fear. "I can't believe it…it's the Cretan Bull. The bull Pasiphae fell in love with, which led to the birth of the Minotaur. It was sent to Minos by Poseidon, to be sacrificed to him. However, Minos, seeing the bull, kept it for himself. Poseidon, with Aphrodite's help, inspired an unnatural lust for the bull in Pasiphae. She secretly commissioned Daedalus to build a wooden cow to help her mate with the bull."

At hearing its name, it snarled and charged forward. The ground rose and fell with every thump of its hooves. Considering its distance, Harry enlarged his broom and gave it to Hermione. "Skies. Now."

Everyone but Percy and Harry left. Harry shivered at its sight. His silver sword was summoned to his hands. Percy already had Riptide out.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled when the beast was at a considerable distance. It roared and charged right into the spell, deflecting it away with its horns. "Fudge. Percy, I think this thing is smarter than the Minotaur. We have to be careful."

Percy nodded. His green eyes were trained on the bull. "How about this: you take left and I'll take right."

"Okay." Harry charged forward. When he got close to the bull, he swung his sword. The sword cut a small groove into its back before it connected with the bull's horns and the bull launched Harry into the sky.

Harry landed with a large crash. Moaning painfully, he stood. His arm felt like it was being boiled in hot acid, but he was no stranger to pain. Vernon had done a great deal more than this. Harry stopped and reached inside of him. There had to be some power, something Hera had given him. She _was_ the Queen of Olympus. He felt a tugging in his gut and he raised his arm. There was a loud buzzing noise and purplish energy ran between his fingers.

The bull, headed for Argus on the floor, suddenly got covered in a purplish glow. He was thrown against a lamp post, which immediately bent under his weight and broke.

Percy roared and tried to bring Riptide down, but the bull reared its legs and got Percy right in the arm. Percy fell to the ground and winced. The bull was about to bring its legs down on him, when a bronze dagger erupted from his chin.

The bull bucked around like it had been tasered, and Annabeth went flying into the air. Harry raised his arm and she too got covered in a purplish glow before being set gently on the floor. Harry had a crazy idea.

"Accio Cretan Bull!" He hollered, and the bull rocketed towards him. He held his sword forward from his chest. The bull slammed into his chest, and he felt the sword go hilt-deep. The only downside was that Harry slammed into concrete with the bull still there. He could feel his ribs crack and looked down to see red seeping through his shirt.

The Cretan Bull gave a confused moo before exploding into dust. Harry smiled sleepily. "Wow, got the father and the son both in one week." He muttered, his vision fading to black.

Harry didn't know where he was. A Greek hymn was being sung around him, and he understood every word of it. _I sing of golden-throned Hera whom Rhea bare. Queen of the Immortals is she, surpassing all in beauty: she is the sister and wife of loud-thundering Zeus,-the glorious one whom all the blessed throughout high Olympos reverence and honour even as Zeus who delights in thunder."_

"That was very brave of you, you know." A voice lulled Harry out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw a very beautiful woman. She gave off a motherly feeling. She had dark brown eyes and blonde hair. In her hand, there was a staff tipped with a lotus flower.

She made Harry feel warm, and he bowed immediately. "Thank you, my lady."

She lifted Harry's chin with one finger. He gazed into her eyes and saw power. Unbridled power. Harry could tell that she was so powerful, but she couldn't show it. She had a family to take care of, not fight against.

"My son, you need not call me that. I saw what you did, sacrificing yourself to save friends." Hera smiled, and hugged Harry. Harry melted into her warm embrace, and while he may not own up to this, he even cried some tears.

"Mother, I-I'm so scared...that was _one_ monster and we hadn't even made it to Manhattan. What if I can't do it?" Harry cried.

Hera stroked his hair. "Shhh, my son. You sell yourself short. There is more power in you than all of your friends combined. I am the Queen of Olympus. Many do not know, but I also rule the skies. You have powers over the sky, my son."

"You'd better not be selling yourself short." A new voice entered. She looked about 18, and had long auburn hair and silver eyes. She hugged him as well, albeit a little reluctantly.

 _I sing of Artemis, whose shafts are of gold, who cheers on the hounds, the pure maiden, shooter of stags, who delights in archery, own sister to Apollo with the golden sword. Over the shadowy hills and windy peaks she draws her golden bow, rejoicing in the chase, and sends out grievous shafts. The tops of the high mountains tremble and the tangled wood echoes awesomely with the outcry of beasts: earthquakes and the sea also where fishes shoal. But the goddess with a bold heart turns every way destroying the race of wild beasts: and when she is satisfied and has cheered her heart, this huntress who delights in arrows slackens her supple bow and goes to the great house of her dear brother Phoebus Apollo, to the rich land of Delphi, there to order the lovely dance of the Muses and Graces. There she hangs up her curved bow and her arrows, and heads and leads the dances, gracefully arrayed, while all they utter their heavenly voice, singing how neat-ankled Leto bare children supreme among the immortals both in thought and in deed._

"You must go to Los Angeles." Artemis whispered in his ear. "You can do this my son, this much I know."

Harry simply closed his eyes, not wanting to ever wake up.

AN: How was it?


	7. The Turned God

Harry awoke with his head in someone's lap. His eyes stubbornly remained closed, but he could hear what was going on. "Bombarda!" Hermione yelled. She growled. "Why won't this spell work? I'm doing everything right! BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA!" On the final _Bombarda_ , there was a roaring noise and an explosion.

"Damn, Hermione!" Percy yelled. "That thing didn't know what hit it."

Harry pried his eyes open. He saw Annabeth's gray eyes looking down on him worriedly. Looking around he realized that they were in some kind of vehicle that was going _really_ fast, because the trees were going by so quickly that they were all blurring together.

"W-Where are we?" Harry croaked.

"Shhh." Annabeth pressed a canteen to his lips and he gulped it down. IT tasted like pumpkin juice.

Harry sat up. He couldn't really remember much. It was hazy. "Where are we going?"

Annabeth smiled wearily at him. "We're on our way to Los Angeles." She yawned. "It's where the Underworld is located. We think that Hades is the turned god."

"I don't think so, Annabeth. It doesn't make sense. Why would Hades want a war on Olympus? Sure, he doesn't get to be on Olympus often, but he is smarter than that. I bet Ares did it. He's the god of war, he'd love this kind of stuff." Harry said.

Annabeth looked tired. "I'm going to go to sleep. You've been out for quite a while."

Harry nodded to her. Percy was driving the car, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He was quite literally 'putting the pedal to the medal' because the car was accelerating at 125 mph.

"Perce, how close are we to Los Angeles?" Harry asked.

"Oh hey man, good to see you back up. Hmm, I'd say a day or two. We just entered Nevada this morning." Percy replied. He clicked the radio, and tuned to a news channel. "Might as well see what's going on."

"Hello. This is Carl from Channel 89. Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.

Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.

Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past. Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline"- Percy changed the channel to music.

"Don't sweat it. We'll get your mom back, we are going to the Underworld anyways, right?" Harry tried to comfort him.

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "Oh, Harry, here's your wand. Some snake thing was tailing us so I had to take it out."

Harry shook his head. "Keep it. I don't need a wand to do magic."

They rode in silence for an hour or two. "Hey, we just passed a sign for the Hoover Dam. I think we should take a pee break and maybe check out the dam." Annabeth said, sitting up.

"Couldn't hurt." Harry agreed.

"Gotcha." Percy veered into the right lane and they took the exit for the Hoover Dam. 30 minutes later, they were all sitting in a table in the visitor center overlooking the dam.

Harry brought them all burgers and sodas. He set their trays down and looked at each one of them in turn. "What's the plan?"

Annabeth took a sip of her drink. "Well, we probably shouldn't be eating out here like this…"

Percy laughed. "It was your idea, Bird Brain."

Annabeth glared at him. " _Anyways_ , I think we should probably get to Los Angeles by tomorrow. There, we'll get Percy's mom and see if Hades has the bolt."

"Which I doubt he does." Harry added in.

"Um, guys." Hermione nervously said. "There's someone coming this way."

She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp. Next to her, a Chihuahua growled.

Harry's hand flew to his sword and Percy uncapped Riptide. Annabeth drew her dagger and Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Harry asked politely, eyeing the Chihuahua which eyed him back just as intensely.

"No thank you, prince. Perhaps you could gesture me to the Information Desk?" The fat woman smiled, showing off her teeth.

"It's right over there." Percy pointed to the desk, where a woman was currently helping out an elderly man.

"Thank you, prince. Come now Sonny." The woman left with her dog.

"That was weird." Annabeth pointed out.

Harry was too busy thinking. Something about that woman set him off. Why'd she call him prince? Wait...Hera was the queen of Olympus, right? So that made him...

"Guys, we need to leave. NOW." Harry urged.

"Harry, stop being so uptight." Percy smirked. "She was just looking for some help, that's all."

People were beginning to file out of the Visitor Center. Harry hurried up and ate his food. He never sheathed his sword. Or dispelled it, rather.

In a few minutes' time, they were the only ones in the Visitor Center, except for the fat lady. Harry growled and stood. He walked to the fat lady and asked: "Who are you?"

She turned, her fork-like tongue slipping out between her teeth. Wait- what! She punched Harry in the face, and he slammed out of the window and went spiraling downwards.

"Harry!" Annabeth cried.

Harry desperately thought for a solution. He could try to Accio a broom, but he'd probably die before it got to him. Harry thought back to his dream. _You have powers over the sky, my son_ a voice reminded him in his head. He closed his eyes, and he felt the winds die. The air suspended him in midair. _Up,_ he thought and he felt himself rocket upwards.

When he got back, his friends were battling a monster. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. A rhinestone dog collar hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was easy to read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.

The lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

The beast opened its mouth and fire burst forward. Quickly thinking, Harry raised both of his hands and yelled, "AGUAMENTI!" 2 arctic streams of water slammed into the flame, evaporating it and causing steam to rise.

"You!" Echidna screeched. "How are you alive?"

Harry twirled his sword. "You must just be losing your touch." Harry flew forward and kicked the Chimera right in the snout, causing it to stumble backwards.

Percy went to slash its neck, but Riptide bounced harmlessly off of it. The Chimera wrapped its tail around Percy's leg and bit into it. Percy yelled in pain, and the Chimera whipped him off the Arch.

"Percy!" Harry went after him, but the Chimera slammed him down with one hand. Flames began to grow in its maw. It opened its mouth, but Harry was quicker. Harry held up both of his hands. "FIENFDYRE!"

Cursed flame spread all over the Chimera. It roared and tried to shake the flame off, but nothing would put it out. With another agonizing yell, it burst into golden dust. Echidna was nowhere in sight.

Annabeth was dangling from the ceiling, a spike embedded in her shoulder, and Hermione was sprawled across the ground, shivering.

First, Harry flew to Annabeth. "This may hurt." He ripped the spike out and caught Annabeth. She was sobbing quietly. Harry gently laid her on the floor. His heart tore at her expression of pain. Harry's hand glowed golden, and Annabeth's wound closed. White bandages sprouted out and wrapped around it.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Hang tight, Annabeth. " He whispered. "I need to help Hermione."

Harry ran to Hermione, who stood shakily. He gave her his hand and picked her up. Flying to Annabeth, he picked her up too and flew downwards.

They couldn't find their car, so he broke into someone else's. When the owner came, he simply obliviated him. He enlarged the back, and conjured two beds for both Annabeth and Hermione.

He drove to the bank of the Mississippi, where he had seen Percy fall. Percy walked out of the river, pale and shaking, but otherwise fine. He opened the door to the passenger side and sat down.

"Took you long enough." Percy good-naturedly punched Harry's shoulder.

"We have to get to Santa Monica. Is Hermione okay?" Percy asked, looking back at her sleeping form.

Harry nodded. "Shock and minor injuries."

They drove for a couple hours, stopping only to get snacks once. "I think we need to settle down for the night. How about- The Lotus Hotel and Casino. Sounds good?"

"Yeah man, pull up and park." Percy affirmed.

They all got out of the car. Harry offered Annabeth his hand, which she took gratefully. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers.

The doorman smiled. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

Harry nodded, and they went inside. The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Harry pulled out the bag Chiron had given them. "How much does it cost?"

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

"Um, cool?" Percy said as he was handed a card.

Their room was amazing. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing.

They were all playing in the lobby, when Harry realized something was up. This boy he was playing next to looked like someone out of a 80s movie, and talked like it too. In fact, he even _thought_ it was 1980. Harry's heart went to his throat.

 _Do not make haste, my son. Your deadline is the Summer Solstice._

Thank you mother, Harry thought.

He imperiused Percy, Annabeth, and Hermione and got them out and into the car. He turned to Percy and said, "Your mom is with Hades." Percy's eyes cleared.

His mouth was opened slightly. "How-How long were we in there?"

Harry checked the dashboard. His insides coated with ice. "5 days. It's June 20th."

"No way!" Annabeth exclaimed. "That means..."

Harry nodded grimly. "We have one day left to complete this quest. Luckily, we're only a couple miles from Santa Monica." The 3 passengers shared a look, because the speedometer in the car was at its very end.

"Hermione, I gotta ask, how is it you're the daughter of Demeter, but you were terrible in Herbology?"

"I wasn't terrible," She argued. "And, I guess it's because those were magical plants. I've been practicing a little, and I have pretty good control over regular plants."

"What was your old school like?" asked Annabeth. Her hair was slightly tousled from sleeping, but her gray eyes were was alert and pretty as ever. Harry had to pry his eyes off of her and put them back to the road.

"It was this huge castle," Harry started, switching lanes. "We got together for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

They reached there fairly quickly. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

Percy waved a hand near his nose. "Place smells like a dump."

Harry nodded. "Percy, get to it. I think there's someone here I need to talk to." Harry pointed to a man sauntering towards them.

He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face Harry'd ever seen. He was handsome, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights.

He emitted this aura. Harry's mind flashed with Dudley and Draco. He could feel his magic and his power reacting violently. The skies darkened, and lightning flashed. The waves became choppy and rose higher and higher.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Ares,"

The said man grinned. "Show some respect, punk."

Harry's vision tinged red. "You did it, didn't you? You have the master bolt. I'd be willing to bet you have something from Hades too. You want to start a war."

Ares' grin faded. "Smart. And yes, you're right." He lifted up his biker's helmet, which morphed into a helmet that radiated darkness.

"The helm of darkness." Annabeth said in awe.

Hermione looked stunned. "But wait- you couldn't have done this alone. Who are you working for? Who's the one giving you orders?"

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!" Ares yelled, and a huge boar hurtled towards them. Harry simply yelled, "BOLT!" And a large arc of lightning burnt the boar to a crisp.

"Who said anything about dreams?" Hermione smirked. She moved her hands, and the palm trees began to snake around Ares. He simply banished them with a wave of his hand.

"Nice try, girl, but you're not powerful enough." Ares taunted.

"How about this?" Harry prompted. "We fight. If I win, you give me the bolt _and_ the helm. If you win, you can kill me."

Ares' grin returned. "Let's go, punk." A large sword appeared in his hands. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Harry, that's a god. _The_ god of war." Annabeth told him. Her eyes were stormy, and her eyebrows were knit together/

"No. It's a dead man." Harry snarled.

"Please, Harry." She turned him around. He was shocked to see her eyes welling up. "You don't have to do this. We can go to Olympus and they'll take care of it for us."

Harry shook his head. "You think they'd take our word? I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I have to."

Annabeth briefly closed her eyes. She took a shaky breath and kissed Harry. "Come back to me, Peacock Head."

Hermione hugged him. "You still have some spells to teach me, Potter."

Harry nodded and turned to face Ares. Ares smirked, "Said your goodbyes?"

"The only one saying bye here is you." Harry jumped into the air. Lightning zigzagged down and hit Harry's sword. Harry swung right. Ares parried the strike, but the lightning forced him back.

Ares came at Harry with a series of quick and powerful punches and kicks that Harry was barely able to block with his sword. The sword vibrated and hummed as it let loose a bolt of lightning. Ares jumped back to dodge the lightning. He waited for Harry to attack again.

"Not bad, godling." Ares pressed forward, his blade feinting right then slashing left. Harry blocked the strike, but the impact sent him skidding back.

Harry was done. All his life, he'd been pushed around. First by the Dursley's, and then by Draco. Now, by Ares. He was tired of being the victim. His eyes burned. He didn't even realize he was crying until Ares laughed about it.

"Aww, is the little baby crying?" Ares jeered.

Harry looked up, and Ares' smile died. "What is this? I've never seen this before."

Harry roared and slashed his sword. Even though he was a couple feet away, Ares hobbled back, a large gash appearing on his face.

Ares grunted and advanced forward. Harry raised his sword, but Ares was quicker. He smashed the hilt into Harry's face, and Harry went flying in the air. Luckily, he landed on a sand dune.

Harry stood and ran to him. Ares slashed. Harry deflected his blade. Harry got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but his blow was knocked aside.

Ares slammed his blade against Harry's head. He began to see double, and his head was oozing blood. Suddenly, he was swept off his feet and blasted backwards.

Ares stalked forward. Smoke rose from his glasses. His jacket was cut in many places, but otherwise he looked fine. Harry closed his eyes and prayed to Zeus. _I know you don't know me, but I'm your step-son. I can get your bolt, but I need your help. If you have any love for Hera or Artemis, please, please, help_ Harry thought frantically.

Suddenly he could smell the metallic scent of a storm. Darkness swallowed the sun. Ares froze, sensing it too. Every hair on Harry's neck stood up. The clouds parted. _Crack_! A red lightning bolt as wide as an oak tree slammed into Ares, crushing him to the ground. He wasn't actually hurt, it seemed as if he simply being restrained.

The message was clear: Get the bolt.

Harry raised his hand. "Accio bolt! Accio helm!" A 2 foot bronze cylinder flew into his hand and a black helmet flew into his other hand. He held it up to Ares, and it lit up white. He was forced to close his eyes, but he heard Ares yell.

When he opened his eyes, Ares was standing shakily. His entire body was steaming, and his eyes were dim. His hair had been charred off and his skin was blistering red. "You have made an enemy, godling," he growled. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Harry Potter. Beware."

"Harry, look away!" He heard Annabeth yell.

Harry averted his gaze. Once the light died down, he heard a flapping noise. 3 ravenous monsters descended upon him. They looked like mean old ladies with leather wings. The middle one stepped- or flew rather, forward. "The helm. It is our lords. Give it to us now."

Harry held it back. "Tell Hades I want Sally Jackson. When I get her, and _only_ when I get her, I'll return this helm."

She glared at Harry. "Our lord does not meddle with mortals."

Harry glared right back. "Look, hag, I just fought a war god, and I'm really not in the mood. Give me Sally Jackson, or no Helm."

She cackled. "I like this one. We will return momentarily." She and her friends flew away.

Percy rose from the surf, his hands clasped around a bag. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You look like you just got in a fight with a lawn mower and lost."

Harry snorted. "Try war god."

Harry recounted what had happened to Percy. He looked towards the horizon. "So, they should be bringing her back?"

Harry nodded. "If they want the Helm. Considering its Hades' symbol of power, they should be here any- ah there they are."

Sure enough, the hags were back, with a woman who he assumed was Sally Jackson. They dropped her to the ground, and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well, I see that's Mrs. Jackson, so here's your helm. As promised." Harry handed them the helm while Percy hugged his mom.

Harry glanced at the darkening sky. "Shoot, Perce, we have no time. ANNABETH! HERMIONE! OVER HERE!" Harry picked up a seashell. "Portus." It glowed blue for a second. He handed it to Sally.

"Mrs. Jackson, simply say 'beach' and you'll be taken home." Percy shared a couple words with her, handed her the back, and then hugged her. She gratefully took the seashell.

"Come stay with us sometime. Beach." Sally was port keyed away.

"Now to make one for us." Harry said, picking up a rock. "Portus." They all felt a tug behind their navel and they were whisked away.

They reappeared in the lobby. Harry walked to the guard at the front desk. "Six Hundredth Floor."

He looked up distastefully. "There is no six hundredth floor."

Harry sighed and pulled out the master bolt. "Do you really want to do this?"

He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, and then handed it to Harry. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

"Thanks."

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Harry slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

"Oooh, can I press it?" asked Hermione.

"Hold your horses, I want to press it." Annabeth interjected.

"Hey what about me? Son of Poseidon." Percy added.

Harry grabbed all of their hands and smashed the button. Each person withdrew their hand instantly and glared at Harry.

He shrugged. "You were taking forever."

Ed Sheeran played. "And if you hurt me, that's okay baby only words bleed..."

Once the doors dinged open, Harry was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below him was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of him, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. His eyes followed the stairway to its end, where he froze.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. Harry could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth whispered. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione lunge and kiss Percy. They ran to the throne room. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. 12 thrones rose in a U shape. Only 6 were occupied though.

"My daughter"- A goddess began, but stopped as she saw the demigods enter. She had gray eyes like Annabeth's and her aura radiated confidence and intelligence.

Harry nervously walked in front of Zeus and knelt. Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray.

He cleared his throat. "My lord Zeus. I have your bolt." Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on Harry's scalp rise.

He looked down at Harry, his eyes flickering with power. "You, boy. You are the one that prayed to me?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry kept his head down. He told Zeus of his entire quest. The entire room was silent except for the crackling of the fire.

Zeus leaned back into his throne. "Look at me, boy." Harry looked up at Zeus. Zeus' eyes widened. "No. This does not make sense. You are a son of…"

"He is my son." Spoke a woman to his right. She had multicolored eyes and dark hair. Her staff was tipped with a lotus flower. She looked down at me, her gaze that of a proud mother.

"Hera, what do you"- Zeus began, but was cut off by another goddess.

"He is my son as well." She had silver eyes like Harry and his auburn hair too.

Zeus slowly exhaled. "That is fine. I don't not understand how this is possible, as he's a demigod, but I will choose to not question it."

AN: I'll end it there, cuz I'm kind of tired. How was it?


	8. Talks

AN: Please review if you want to tell me what you thought. Reviews are kind of like fuel. Yannow, one or two would be greatly appreciated.

Harry kept his head bowed.

Zeus turned his attention to the other demigods. "Who are these demigods?" Zeus asked, his voice thunderous.

"My friends," said Harry glancing back at them. "They helped me retrieve your bolt."

Zeus' eyes filled with hate. He glared at Poseidon. "Is this your boy?"

Poseidon calmly gazed back at am. "Yes, brother."

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

Poseidon glared at him, his eyes bubbling to a poison green. "Yes, _brother_. It matters not. He is my son, and I will not allow you to touch him."

Zeus growled, and the room began to crackle with ozone. "Poseidon, they are simply too powerful!"

Poseidon slammed his trident on the ground. Hairline cracks spread from where it hit. "What of the other boy? Zeus, he burnt down the _entire_ Arch. Hades, he even evaporated some of the Mississippi."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't think he put that much power into it. Zeus hesitated. "Fine, I concede." He looked at Harry. "As your reward, I will adopt you as well." Zeus raised his hands and chanted in ancient Greek.

Harry cried out in pain. His auburn hair lightened to a blonde and his eyes had a blue rim around the irises. He grew a little taller and stockier, and his arm glowed. Zigzagging down his arm, there was a pale blue lightning bolt.

"That should not have happened." Zeus said in surprise. "That lightning bolt should not be there."

"Father," interrupted Athena. "Should we not reward the other demigods as well?"

Zeus grudgingly nodded. "Sea spawn," Percy strode forward and bowed. "I shall give you a chance to live with your mother." A blue orb appeared. "So long as you have this, no monsters will come to you."

"Thank you, my lord." Percy said. Harry could see just how happy he was. His green eyes were gleaming, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Athena's daughter. I will give you this duplicate of your mother's shield." Zeus said, snapping his fingers. An exact replica of Aegis poofed in front of Annabeth, who bowed and took it.

"And Demeter's daughter. I give you this charm bracelet. It will boost your powers." He gave her a bracelet. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal." He raised the bolt to the ceiling, and a huge bolt engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Your father always had a flair for dramatic exits." Hera sighed. She smiled warmly at Harry. "I am very proud of you, son. You have accomplished much on your journey, but I fear it is far from over."

"Got that right." Artemis came right next to Hera. "I think you'll be ready though."

"Thanks." Harry said nervously. If he thought Ares radiated power, he was at a loss for words at Hera and Artemis. They literally _oozed_ power. So much that all of the hairs on Harry's neck stood and his skin felt hot. He fought the urge to run and jump into the nearest pool.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "I have to say, I like your style. Especially what you did with Ares. Not many demigods can say they went toe to toe with Ares."

"I was lucky." Harry began.

"Maybe, but that's how fate works." Hera said seriously. "Perhaps next time it won't be luck, but skill that saves you in the end."

Harry nodded. "I don't know what to do now. I might go live with Percy and his mom."

Hera looked as if she had expected him to say that. "Of course. Just make sure you're safe." She smiled once more at him before flashing away.

Artemis glanced at him. "I know you're going to be with Percy, but if you ever want to come visit your mom, just go into the forest and ask the nearest animal where the hunt is." She too flashed away.

Harry was shaken out of bed by an alarmed Percy. "Grover's in trouble. He's with some monster thing."

"Real descriptive." Harry rolled his eyes before he turned serious. "I'm sure he's fine. Demigod dreams can be misleading."

Percy nodded, but he bit his lip nervously. "We should get going, Last day of school."

Harry nodded and grinned. "Yeah I bet you're just looking forward to seeing Her"-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Percy said, Riptide already drawn and pointed at Harry's face.

"Mione." Harry swatted the flat of the blade away and strafed away. He summoned his sword and took a defensive stance against Percy. "Want to go, Jackson?"

Percy leapt forward with a razor quick strike. Harry simply knocked it away with his sword. Percy flicked the tip towards Harry, but that too was parried away. "Ooh Perce, getting a little rusty now aren't we?"

Percy opened his palm and water flew into it from god knows where. It began to pool around his hand and he stalked towards Harry. He was about to throw it when there was a yell from outside. "Boys! You better not be fighting!"

Percy dropped the water and capped threw Riptide out the window. Harry dispelled his sword. Sally walked in with a skeptical look on her face and she sighed. "Go, you're gonna be late for school!"

Harry groaned and he and Percy bolted for school. It wasn't your regular school. See, it's this "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan, which means they sit on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, and they don't get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work. That was all cool with Harry.

Well at least it was until History. He'd opened up his notebook when Matt Sloan, the school bully waked by. Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was. He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joyride and run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign.

Sloan was making fun of Tyson. Tyson was a homeless boy who despite his scary looks, was really a big softie.

Harry saw red. He leaned back and punched Sloan as hard as he could. Sloan staggered into some of his buddies, his nose deformed and spouting blood. Was it just Harry's imagination, or did Sloan have more buddies today?

They were new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that.

Harry could feel a weird cold emanating from them. "Wait till PE, Potter. You're dead." Sloan mumbled, his nose still leaking blood.

Marrow Sucker leaned forward. His eyes glinted dangerously. "Yes, Harry. You are dead." He said. His voice sounded gravelly and his words were extra slow, as if he didn't speak English very often.

Harry bit back an insult. His eyes bored into Marrow Sucker's. He had a feeling that this guy wasn't good news. His hand instinctively went to his bracelet.

Luckily, Sloan and his buddies sauntered off somewhere else. Probably to go bully some little kid.

In gym, the visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time. Harry couldn't help wondering where they were from. Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks.

"Yo, Perce. Do you have Riptide?" Harry asked, not moving his eyes from them.

Percy nodded. "Always."

Harry sighed in relief. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Percy looked at him skeptically. "You never do, Harry."

 _Whoosh_! Harry barely ducked under a dodgeball. It slammed against the wall, blowing it apart. Harry's sword appeared in his hands. "Told you." He told Percy.

The visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

The kids banged on the door, but it wouldn't open. It had magically shut itself. "Let them go!" Percy demanded.

The one called Joe Bob growled. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"

The dodgeball were suddenly bronze balls, bubbling with flames. The giant picked them up and hurled one at Percy. Harry raised his hand, and a lightning bolt slammed into the ball, sending it into the wall.

Harry charged forward, his sword held backwards from the hilt. He sidestepped a flaming ball and let loose another barrage of lightning, causing Joe Bob to explode into dust.

"I will tear you apart Son of Zeus!" Marrow Sucker roared. He picked up 2 balls at the same time and chucked them at Harry. Harry slid under them. They passed so close to his face that he felt the heat of them as they passed.

He quickly stood and sprinted. Jumping in the air, he swung his sword sideways. Marrow Sucker's head rolled clean off his body and hit the ground with a thud.

Percy had finished off Skull Eater at about the same time. They both locked eyes and nodded, running out. What they didn't expect was for Tyson to follow them.

"Tyson," Percy began apprehensively. "What are you doing?"

"Following my brother. Mean guy called you Son of Sea God. Poseidon is my daddy too." Tyson explained incredulously, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy looked shell-shocked. Harry forced himself to look higher than Tyson's crooked teeth and saw that he had one single eye. He was a cyclops.

"Tyson. Do you see that river?" Harry asked, to which Tyson nodded. "Take it to the ocean and go until you find your daddy. You're meant to work in the forges down there."

Tyson crushed Harry in a hug, which was barely weaker than the time he was crushed by the Cretan Bull. "I will see you later! Goodbye brother, cousin!" Tyson ran towards the river.

Percy looked at Harry gratefully. "I don't know what I would've done if he came to camp."

Harry glared. "You would've helped him feel welcome."

Percy looked embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

Harry shook his head and threw a drachma on the ground. Annabeth had taught him this nifty trick. "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!"

Where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

The lady-if you could call her that- in the front looked out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"

"2 to Camp Half Blood." Harry and Percy got in. They reached camp in one piece, thankfully.

However, as they reached, they noticed 2 large bulls. Wait... _bronze_ bulls? Their metal hide glinted in the sun and every time they opened their mouths, white hot columns of flame burst out.

Harry flew towards them. He sped up, and kicked one of them as hard as he could. Holding both of his hands up, he yelled, "Incendio!" 2 identical lines of fire encased the bull. However, it shook it off as if it was nothing and rammed into Harry.

Harry's vision grew fuzzy. There was ringing noise in his ears. _Wham_! He was hit again, and went flying into a tree, snapping it clean in half.

"Harry!" Percy yelled. His shirt was charred and his hair had embers, but he otherwise was unharmed. He lifted Percy up.

Harry groaned and held up his hands again. "Fiendfyre!" Large, darkening flames twirled out of Harry's hands. They came together to form a giant eagle. It slammed into a bull, leaving behind a pool of molten bronze.

Unfortunately, that trick left Harry too dazed too see the other bull ram into him. He felt his vision darken, and in a last ditch effort, raised his hands and whispered, "Reducto." 2 white balls smashed into the other bull, ripping it apart. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the bull's scrap pieces coming down towards him.

When Harry woke again, he was laying on his back on the ground. He decided that next time he'd just pick them off with arrows. Pushing a large piece of scrap metal off his chest, he got up.

The ground all around him was charred. Smoke was still covering everything, and he couldn't even see in front of him.

"Harry!" He heard someone yell.

"Percy, I can't find him!" Another voice yelled frantically.

He wanted to yell 'I'm right here!' but his throat felt glued shut. Squinting his eyes, Harry stumbled towards the sound. He tripped and fell, but someone caught him.

It was Percy. His sea green eyes were filled with relief. "Annabeth! Hermione!" He called. "I've got him."

Harry grinned weakly. Annabeth burst through the smoke. She looked stunning. Her gray eyes were full of tears. She stroked Harry's cheek. "Thank Zeus you're okay." She straightened. "Let's get him to the infirmary. It's Clarisse's shift anyway."

"Shift?" Harry asked weakly.

"Shhh." Annabeth said. "It's okay. We've got you now. You can sleep."

Grover was wearing a wedding dress.

It didn't fit him very well. The gown was too long and the hem was caked with dried mud. The neckline kept falling off his shoulders. A tattered veil covered his face. He was standing in a dank cave, lit only by torches. There was a cot in one corner and an old-fashioned loom in the other, a length of white cloth half woven on the frame. And he was staring right at Harry, like he was a TV program he'd been waiting for. "Thank the gods!" he yelped. "Can you hear me?"

"Harry?" Grover said. "Please, I don't have the strength to project any better. You have to hear me!"

"I hear you," Harry said. "Grover, what's going on?"

From behind the boulder, a monstrous voice yelled, "Honey-pie! Are you done yet?"

Grover flinched. He called out in falsetto, "Not quite, dearest! A few more days!"

"Bah! Hasn't it been two weeks yet?"

"N-no, dearest. Just five days. That leaves twelve more to go."

The monster was silent, maybe trying to do the math. He must've been worse at arithmetic than Percy was, because he said, "All right, but hurry! I want to SEEEEE under that veil, heh-hehheh."

Grover turned back to me. "You have to help me! No time! I'm stuck in this cave. On an island in the sea."

"Where?"

"I don't know exactly! I went to Florida and turned left."

"What? How did you—"

"It's a trap!" Grover said. "It's the reason no satyr has ever returned from this quest. He's a shepherd, Harry! And he has it. Its nature magic is so powerful it smells just like the great god Pan! The satyrs come here thinking they've found Pan, and they get trapped and eaten by Polyphemus!"

"Poly-who?"

"The Cyclops!" Grover said, exasperated. "I almost got away. I made it all the way to St. Look, this bridal dress is the only thing keeping me alive. He thinks I smell good, but I told him it was just goat-scented perfume. Thank goodness he can't see very well. His eye is still half blind from the last time somebody poked it out. But soon he'll realize what I am. He's only giving me two weeks to finish the bridal train, and he's getting impatient!"

"Wait a minute. This Cyclops thinks you're—"

Grover yelped again. "He's coming. Harry, ask Annabeth. I'm in the Sea of Monsters and he has it. The Golden Fleece!"

The dream faded to black.

Harry woke in his cabin the next day, sweating. Well, next night rather. His bedside clock read: 2:49. Harry stood quietly, making sure he didn't wake up Percy. Grabbing, a couple root beers, he left.

He snuck out and went to the beach. The moon brightly shone down on him, filling his body with energy. His skin was quite literally glowing in it, and he could see every single constellation. The root beer soothed his still aching throat.

He heard a footstep and whipped out his bow as a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. He looked kind of familiar, but Harry couldn't remember how.

"Oh sheesh, nephew. Put the bow away. Your mother would be proud." The man grinned. "Can I sit?"

Harry knew the man was a god. That much was clear, and Harry didn't really want to be a crater anytime soon. "Sure. Root beer?" He offered the man a bottle, who took it.

The man hit the bottle against his leg, and the cap snapped off. He leaned back and took a long sip. "Good to relax," his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and tossed it into the forest. He turned to face Harry. "Man, are you my brother or nephew?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure. Let's just go with nephew. So, are you Hermes?"

The man laughed. "Yes. Oh boy, you're as quick as they come. While you were out, that bi-, erm, jerk Clarisse got a quest. To get the Golden Fleece."

"Why?"

"Well," Hermes began. "Thalia's tree has been poisoned. It's been deemed that only the Golden Fleece could save it."

Hermes looked up and winked. "Your girlfriend's already thinking about leaving. In fact, I'd say you leave in the morning."

Harry's face burned. "Leave for what?"

Hermes glanced at him. "Haven't you guessed?"

"The Sea of Monsters," Harry guessed.

"Bingo."

Harry leaned back into the sand. His back was slowly healing. "Well, uncle, what if it's a trap?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it could be. It makes a whole lot of sense." Harry took another sip. He remembered how Luke had tried to kill him and Harry last summer. "The Golden Fleece, as in the one in the legends, could heal anything. I don't know whether father confirmed this or not, but Kronos is returning. Isn't it possible that Luke is waiting for us to get it so he can ambush us and steal it?"

"The boy speaks the truth." Another voice came. A woman with gray eyes and black hair was walking towards the duo. She was wearing a blouse and jeans, but her eyes seemed to make her look dangerous.

Harry stood and bowed, ignoring the sharp pain he felt while doing so. "Lady Athena."

She waved her hand. "Do not bow to me, nephew. You have earned my respect. May I have a bottle of whatever that is?"

"Of course." Harry handed her a bottle. "Do you think Luke would do such a thing?"

Athena looked out at the ocean. "It seems plausible. Tell me, Harry, do _you_ think he would? I would like to hear your reasoning."

Harry nervously coughed. "It would make sense, my lady. Something seems to bother me though. My mother told me the prophecy regarding Percy a while back. In my mind, it makes sense that Kronos wants control of the prophecy child. He knows he won't get Percy, so what would he do?"

Athena's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, my lady." Harry nodded grimly. "If we save Thalia's tree, she might come back to life."

Hermes' phone came rocketing back to him. He sighed. "I got some moments of peace. Well, Athena, Harry, I have to go. Goodbye, and if you ever need your good ol' uncle, give me a shout." He was gone with a flash.

Athena stood stiffly. "I must leave as well. Thank you for the soda, nephew. Please take care of Annabeth. I believe she is coming...now."


	9. Signs

Thanks for reviewing!

Harry looked up. Annabeth was running towards him, trailed by Percy and Hermione. He stood, brushing the sand off of his pants.

"Harry, we need to save Grover!" Annabeth said. "There's no way Clarisse could do it."

Harry thought back to his dream. "Well, he's stuck with some cyclops. Poly-something. He said that he was attracted there by a Golden Fleece which he mistook for Pan."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Polyphemus."

Hermione gasped. "Do you mean _the_ Polyphemus? The one which was blinded by Odysseus?"

 _Well if he's blinded, that's why he thinks Grover is a girl_ , Harry thought. "Yeah, I guess. He told me he's in the Sea of Monsters. We need to save him and get the Golden Fleece, although it's probably a trap. Keep in mind that Luke's working with Kronos, so I wouldn't put it past him to ambush us to get the fleece."

"Well, we can't leave the camp defenseless. Don't you know a spell or something to keep the borders intact?" Percy asked.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione kissed his cheek, and Percy went red.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'll put up wards right now." Harry raised his hands and imagined a dome like thing covering camp. He moved his fingers, feeling the magic weave together. When he opened his eyes, a blue dome shimmered into existence. "Okay, that's that. How do you think we should get to this Sea of Monsters?"

Annabeth looked troubled. "Harry. The Sea of Monsters is the Bermuda Triangle. We'd need a boat. Like a powerful boat."

Harry looked at Percy and grinned. Percy nodded knowingly and stepped to the edge of the surf. "Lord Poseidon, we need a boat to save our camp and thwart Kronos' plans! Accept our sacrifice!"

Harry blasted a hole in the middle of the sand and started a fire. The air around them picked up, and a hellhound came flying from the forest. Harry slit its throat in one motion, and dropped the corpse into the fire. It sunk completely into it, extinguishing the fire.

A whirlpool began to form in the ocean. From it, rose a ship. It was at least 20 feet tall, and 30 feet wide. Its bronze hull glinted in the moonlight.

Percy whistled. "Thank you, father."

Harry picked up Annabeth and flew to the ship, and Percy picked Hermione up with a watery hand. The ship had 4 bedrooms, a mess hall, an engine room, a bathroom (obviously), a snack bar, and a crow's nest.

"We'll probably have to take shifts. How about me and Percy take the first, and then you guys take the second?" Harry suggested as the boat took off.

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds okay." She kissed Harry. "And, it's supposed to be Percy and I."

Once they were gone, Harry sighed and relaxed into a chair. Percy looked worriedly out on the ocean. "Should we tell them?"

Harry glanced at the lightning bolt on his arm. He waved his hand, and the air rippled around it. A moment later, there was a large cut on its place. Not a regular cut, mind you, but a large black line that seemed to pulse.

Percy looked away. "Harry, that thing could kill you."

Harry grimaced. "Don't remind me. I don't know what it is, but I...I feel power coming from it. I guess it could come in handy, whatever this is."

A couple hours later, they reached land.

"Welcome!" said the lady with the clipboard. She looked like a flight attendant—blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as they stepped onto the dock. Her eyes rested on Harry, who squeezed Annabeth's hand to let her know something was wrong.

"Oh, no. We wouldn't hurt the boy who lived." The woman began. "In fact, I know someone who would like to speak to you. Follow me."

Annabeth and Percy both looked at him. "Boy-who-lived?"

Harry didn't respond. He kept walking stiffly. The woman led them to another woman. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running through a forest at night.

She looked surprised. "Thank you, Melanie. Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry summoned his sword. "How do you know who I am?"

The woman gasped exasperatedly. "I'm Circe. I went to Hogwarts when it was first created. I still keep in touch with the wizarding world. Speaking of Hogwarts, you should not be here. These 2 worlds were never meant to collide. It's impossible, actually. Both wizards and demigods have one extra chromosome with either the wizard gene or the demigod gene." She explained, rubbing her chin in thought. "Unless….no. That is much too dangerous."

"Um, professor, what's too dangerous?" Harry asked.

She turned to him. "Ah yes, I see it now. He plays a dangerous game. I'm surprised there have been no side effects." Her eyes briefly glowed blue. "Oh, there have been side effects. I wouldn't worry too much, my dear. He shouldn't have done that, but I dispelled it."

"Dispelled what?" Harry demanded. "Who put it there?"

Circe's eyes flashed dangerously. The waves grew choppy and the air grew cold. "Mr. Potter." Circe seethed. "It would do you well to have a control on what you are saying. Had you been anyone else, you would be nothing but a smoldering ember at this moment. And no, I cannot tell you. He is older than the gods, older than Greece itself."

Harry frowned. "Excuse me, but how do you get older than the Greek gods?"

Circe pursed her lips. "The one you look for is 'the Destroyer' and 'The Protector'."

Percy looked stunned. "The Destroyer? Isn't that what Perseus means? He should look for me?"

Circe glared at him. "Insolent boy! Are you older than the gods themselves?! Do you have destructive powers that can destroy anything with a single glance, whole also having a positive side in that destruction usually leads to new forms of existence? How _dare_ you? This god has more power than you could ever fathom!"

Harry cleared his throat nervously. Circe was really getting worked up, and he didn't need his brother in all but blood getting vaporized. "Thank you very much, but we must get going."

Circe gave him a devilish smile. "Oh, Harry. No one leaves Circe's island alive." She unsheathed a wicked dagger. "And sadly, I didn't like Hogwarts enough to bend that rule for you."

Harry swallowed. He didn't like their chances of taking on a whole army full of witches. However, he didn't need to.

The sky opened in a circle. Winds so powerful that Harry had to hold onto a tree to avoid getting flung away inundated the island. The seas stayed calm however- in fact, they seemed to lower. The witches were all blown away, leaving Circe standing, shocked.

Circe looked at the sky angrily. "NO! YOU CAN'T INTERFERE! THIS IS NOT A MATTER OF YOUR PANTHEON!" Circe roared. She whipped her wand, and a white light burst towards the sky.

"Ou pa ta dwe te entèfere!" There was a vacuuming noise as the sky pulsed, and a blinding white light caused Harry to smash his eyes shut. When the light died, Harry managed to open his eyes. The sight before him caused him to cringe. Circe stood, her clothes burned off and her skin burnt to a point where it looked like she was a rock. She did not cry out in pain or even move, she just fell forward and shimmered into nothingness.

 _Destructive powers that can destroy anything with a single glance_ Harry remembered. Who was this god?

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Harry said. They ran back to the ship, where Hermione and Annabeth said they'd take the next watch.

"Mess hall?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded distractedly.

Percy gave him a worried look, but said nothing else. When they reached the mess hall, Percy grabbed some pizza and handed some to Harry.

"Eat." Percy nudged Harry.

"I feel like I should know this god. But, I can't remember… it's on the tip of my tongue. I remember hearing a myth about a god like that…something about a mountain."

Percy set his plate on the table. "Did he destroy it?"

Harry shook his head. "No…he lives there. I don't remember his name though. I wish he'd send me a sign or something. He's really powerful, I can tell you that. I doubt I could've taken Circe and he just completely annihilated her."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's older than the gods?"

"Primordial?"

"Doubt it," Percy swallowed a bite of pizza. "I'm thinking a whole other religion."

"It makes sense." Harry admitted. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you later." Harry stood and went to his bedroom. He laid in his bed, and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the steps of some palace. It was colossal, about the height of a skyscraper and as wide as Harry could see. The sky above him was pink, seemingly during twilight.

Nearby, he heard a fierce roaring noise. He craned his head and saw its origin. It was a large being, around 20 feet tall. It had the head of a lion and the body of a man, covered in golden armor. Its pants were covered in some kind of tradition garb, although Harry couldn't quite place his finger on it. It bared its bloodstained teeth at Harry.

The power this being possessed was palpable. Harry could see its aura. It caused the air around him to vibrate. At its waist were 2 swords. They were 3 feet long each and curved like a scimitar, and they both had green hilts.

"So, you are his champion." The lion-man asked, although it was more of a statement. "What he wants with you, I do not know."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man snarled, although he sounded more amused than angry. "Names have power, young warrior. Come, walk with me." He walked towards the top of the palace, with Harry in tow.

The man stopped at the top. "This is where it happened, so long ago." He pointed across the palace, at a mountain in the distance. "At that peak, a great king stood. He spent many long years in penance, praying to the creator. His prayer was so strong it was unavoidable, and the creator came down to grant the king a wish. He wished for immortality, but the creator told him 'Son, all who are born have to die. I cannot change the laws of nature. Please ask for something else.'"

As the man spoke, a figure descended from the skies to the peak, where Harry could make out a humanoid figure. "The king was clever. He deduced that while he could not escape death, he could make his conditions near impossible. He replied 'Lord I wish that I cannot be killed by any man, God or animal or any other creature created by you. Nobody should be able to kill me at day or night, in heavens or in earth, in the day or the night either inside the house or outside the house, or with any weapons.' And so it happened. The creator gave him the boon."

The figure at the mountain raised his arm, and a large golden circle rocketed from the skies. It shrunk, and he handed it to the human. The creator then flew back into the sky, and the man cackled so loud that Harry could hear it.

"All things have a price." Lion-man continued. "The king had a son, who was nothing like him. He worshipped me, and never hurt another being. His father despised this. The king talked to his sister, who also had a boon, hers was protection from fire. 'He...defies me openly...I don't want to see his face again...I want to kill him...He is no son of mine...I want you to take him in your lap and hold him tight, so that when I set both of you on fire, he will die.'" The man was now in the palace, talking to a beautiful woman, who nodded quickly and came back with a boy. The man set them both on fire.

"Young warrior, there is no greater power than innocence. The boy had it, so much, that the one who was immune from fire started burning. The fire of her sins burnt her. When the fire finally burnt out, the was sitting in the middle of a charred place not a hair out of place, whereas his sister was nowhere to be seen." The woman shrieked, burning away, while the boy sat calmly.

Harry watched in awe as the boy sat with his eyes closed. Lion-Man smiled at Harry. "This is where I come in. The king was enraged now, and asked his son if I was everywhere. His son said yes, and the king slammed him into a pillar, where I rose from and ended his life."

Harry's eyes widened with realization. "I understand…you are not a man or an animal. It's not nighttime or daytime, it's twilight. And, these stairs aren't technically on heaven or Earth."

Lion-Man nodded. In the palace, the pillar melted away as Lion-Man came out. He picked up the king with one hand and slammed him into the stairs, where he murdered him. "Yes, warrior. I heard you ask for a sign, and here I am to give one. My name is Narasimha. Perhaps that will set you on the right track. Also, I bring a gift."

The sky opened in a circle, like before. Although, this time a ring descended from the sky. It emitted a golden glow.

AN: And I got bored there.


	10. Polyphemus

To that guest reviewer, you are right!

Harry woke with his blood feeling like ice. He raised his right hand, and found a golden band on his ring finger. His veins were visible near it, and they glowed golden. The ship lurched dangerously, and Harry slammed against a wall.

"What the heck?" Harry asked to no one. He busted open his door and ran to the deck. Annabeth, and Hermione were both tied to a pole, and Percy was steering with some stuff in his ears. Just as Harry reached the deck, they broke out of the dark and hazy gloom of the storm and rode into the bright blue ocean.

Both of his hands glowed blue briefly, and the ropes around Hermione and Annabeth fell. Percy ripped the things out of his ears and came over to Harry. "While you were asleep, we passed by the Sirens. Annabeth and Hermione wanted to hear them, so I tied em up. Let's go see how they're doing." Percy explained, walking to Hermione.

Harry nodded and walked to Annabeth. "Hey, Annie, you good?"

No, she was defiantly not good. Her eyes looked like she'd been crying-which was a surprise in its own, Annabeth _never_ cried. She was breathing like she had just run a marathon. Harry grabbed her into a tight hug and let her cry until the tears subsided.

"I-I…It was amazing, Harry. If it wasn't for the ropes, I would've gone all the way to those beasts. My fatal flaw was clouding me. Hubris…in the vision, I was the architect of Olympus and I was the greatest architect alive." Annabeth whispered into Harry's ears.

Harry rubbed her back, until Percy tapped his shoulder. His eyes were frightened. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Percy pointed out to the horizon. Approaching rapidly, was a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows. Harry knew what it was instantly. He gave Percy a grim nod. "Showtime."

Annabeth wiped her eyes. "Harry, you know how the story went right? How Odysseus tricked Polyphemus."

"Yep. I think you should bring your cap. And remember"- Harry looked at everyone in turn-"keep a cool head, and if he asks your name, say Nobody. Do NOT, under _any_ circumstances, say your name. Unless you're Percy of course, because Poseidon wouldn't kill him."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, Dad wouldn't kill me." The ship stopped moving. The quartet made its way to the island, where there was a rope bridge strung across a caver.

"Looks like the kind of place you'd find an evil Cyclops." Percy commented, peering over the edge. At the base of the ravine, several dozen sheep were milling around. They looked peaceful enough, but they were huge—the size of hippos. Just past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the hill, there was a huge oak tree. Something gold glittered in its branches.

Harry could feel its power thumping through the land. He had no doubt this would save camp. "Let's move on." Harry urged.

He floated them all up a cliff. _ROAR_! Harry grabbed Annabeth's arm to stop her from toppling over the edge. Harry's hairs all stood. The noise came from below them.

"You're a feisty one!" the deep voice bellowed.

"Challenge me!" Clarisse's voice, no doubt about It. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

The monster roared with laughter. Harry could see that below them stood Polyphemus and Grover, still in his wedding dress. Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. Harry wanted to leave Clarisse there, but he didn't want to get in any more hot water with Ares than he was already in.

"Hmm," Polyphemus pondered. "Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?" He turned to Grover, who backed up and almost tripped over his completed bridal train.

"Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps—"

"Did you say bride?" Clarisse demanded. "Who— Grover?"

Harry felt Percy tense next to him. He grit his teeth. Not even Clarisse was this stupid, was she? Harry saw Polyphemus glower. "What 'Grover'?"

"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.

"Oh!" Grover yelped. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!"

Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye, as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly. "What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyrs are good eat-ing. You bring me a satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse. "That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!"

"That's it." Harry seethed. He faced Percy. "Percy, go and get the fleece. I'll take care of Polyphemus."

Annabeth glared at him, "We're not leaving you."

Harry gave her a rueful look. "I'm not letting Grover die." The wind carried Harry down, right before Annabeth swung her arm to stop him.

"Listen." Percy commanded, his aura flaring. His eyes followed Harry's body down. "I promised Harry something, and whether he makes it or not, I will complete my promise."

"Don't you care?" Annabeth yelled, spit flying from her mouth.

Percy's eyes pooled with tears, but glowed like molten emeralds. "Yes, that's my brother down there. I've known him longer than you, and I hate to see him do this, but sometimes, doing the right thing for someone else means doing something that feels wrong to you. Now hurry the Hades up, we have a fleece to get!" The trio ran towards the fleece.

"What is this?" Polyphemus demanded. "Is it another satyr for me to eat?"

"No. It's nobody." Harry replied, while Accio-ing Grover to himself.

"NOBODY!" roared Polyphemus swinging his club around. "I will kill you! I will tear you apart!"

Harry muttered 'Portus' at a rock and threw it at Clarisse. He also pushed Grover to her. They both disappeared in a twirl of light. His shoulders began to sag; creating portkeys was not easy.

Harry stood and faced Polyphemus. The band on his hand grew hot, and a lion's roar echoed through the cavern. In his hand, was an exact replica of Narasimha's sword, with his head as the hilt. It vibrated in his hand. "Well, then, let's see you try."

Polyphemus swung his club and Harry used the air to propel his sword forward. The explosion caused shockwaves to vibrate and Harry to stumble back. There was no way he could win this after creating that portkey, but who said he had to? Odysseus didn't beat him either, he used his brains.

But what could he do? What could he use against Polyphemus? Aha! His hatred against Nobody and his pride! Perhaps he could make him act irrationally and subdue him. No, definitely not. He was knackered. He was not even in a shape to subdue him. A distraction is what he actually needed! A plan began to formulate in his head.

Harry laughed nervously, but it must've seemed genuine enough for Polyphemus as he lowered his club. "What is so funny?"

Harry swallowed. "I was merely testing you! I am not Nobody, I am a healer sent by Lord Poseidon to heal your eye and help you gain revenge on that low-life bastard!" He crossed his fingers that his plan worked.

Polyphemus pondered It. "Ah, my father sent you!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, oh yes. He said his favorite son needed help, and I of course knew it was you. I told him 'Send me my lord, I would love to heal the great Polyphemus!' My lord Polyphemus, your tale survives the test of time itself. IT would be a grave sin to not want to help you!" Harry was really laying it thick, but Polyphemus was eating it up.

"YES! I am the greatest son of Poseidon to ever live! Come, climb up to my eye and heal it!" Polyphemus yelled, throwing his club to the floor. "Then we'll go kill Odysseus! I will reward you greatly, young one! Do you like satyr? I have one! They are the most tasty morsels!"

Harry grimaced, but put on a pleasing smile. "I will heal your eye now, milord."

"Yes." Polyphemus sat down and kept his eye unblinking.

IT unnerved Harry, but he remembered his plan. "Erm, okay, I'll climb on up." Harry 'climbed' to Polyphemus' eye. In reality, he just flew up while tossing rocks at him. He floated right in front of Polyphemus, but he didn't notice in his excitement.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry, discreetly pooling lightning in his left palm.

Polyphemus grunted. Harry sent a quick prayer to all of the gods and put his hands together. He yelled "Fiendfyre!" and let the lightning arc at the same time. Not waiting to see the result, he flew past Polyphemus, who fell backwards as a large flaming serpent ravaged his eye.

Harry grinned as he saw Percy take the Golden Fleece while Hermione Annabeth watched his back. They fended off sheep the size of large cattle. Once the fleece was taken, they turned smaller and the skies grew gray. The beautiful island moments ago was now a gloomy island. The white sand was darkened, almost blackish and the palm trees shriveled up and died. Suppressing a shiver, he dove down, and stumbled as he made contact with the ground. "We _really_ need to get out of here." Harry told Annabeth as she caught him.

"Harry are you okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly. "Did you kill Polyphemus?"

"TRAITOR!" A voice answered Annabeth's question. "I will kill you for your insolence!"

Harry groaned in Annabeth's arms. He shakily got up. "Like I said before, we _need_ to get out of here."

Percy nodded and slung one of Harry's arms around his shoulders and they all ran back to ship. Percy said something and the ship tightened its mast and took off. In the horizon, Polyphemus rose. His eye was still aflame and he glared murderously across the sea. "Your aura…champion of powerful god. I will END you-"Polyphemus roared in pain and fell again, but not before throwing a giant smoldering boulder at the ship. It ripped a hole in the mast.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt at tricking the cyclops, but decided it was for the best. That Cyclops would've killed him without a single thought. Percy glanced towards him. "This boat was damaged pretty badly, but it'll be able to take us to San Francisco at the least."

Annabeth looked like she swallowed a lemon. "Can't you just make one of your magic tings that'll take us there instantly?"

Harry shook his head. "I've used up most of my energy making one for Grover and Clarisse. Looks like we'll have to hitch a ride."

The boat docked at a port. In the distance, the sun was setting behind a city skyline. Harry could see a beachside highway lined with palm trees, store-fronts glowing with red and blue neon, a harbor filled with sailboats and cruise ships.

"Looks like the boat couldn't hold together that long," Percy informed. "I had to stop us at Miami or else the boat would've capsized."

"Don't worry about it." Harry assured him. Now since they were among mortals, the Fleece had transformed from a sheepskin to a red and-gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket. Harry put it on for safe keeping, but then something weird happened.

A black ghost burst from Harry's head. It made a loud wailing noise and looked around before flying off. Harry's face paled. That was no ghost…that was Voldemort. Harry would never forget that snake-like face and those red eyes, but what the heck was he doing in his head? 

Unbeknownst to Harry, his hair had changed back to jet black and his eyes were back to an emerald green. The scar that had made him famous zigzagged down his forehead, but it was lighter now.

"Harry," Hermione began. "You look like when we first met."

Harry was confused. He walked to the nearest store and looked at his reflection in the window. She was right! Harry tried to look closer, but then the store owner came out and started yelling at him in Spanish.

TBC


	11. Thalia

"Sali!" The Spanish man yelled at Harry and raised a roll of paper threateningly. He waved it around and pointed at the road.

"Uh, sorry." Harry managed awkwardly.

Annabeth pulled him aside and flashed the man a smile. "Lo siento, senor." The man's anger seemed to diminish and he grumbled to himself as he walked back inside to his store.

"Aww, little Annie's Spanish coming to save you?" Harry found himself on the receiving end of a sword. "Hey, cuz. Welcome back to the States." Luke smiled threateningly.

His bear-man thugs appeared on either of side of them. One grabbed Annabeth and Hermione by their T-shirt collars. The other tried to grab Percy, but Percy ducked under his arm and sliced it off. He jumped and sliced his head off. Percy stared coldly at Luke. "What do you want, Luke?" he growled.

Luke smiled, the scar rippling on the side of his face. He gestured toward the end of the dock. The biggest boat in port was the Princess Andromeda. "Why, Percy," Luke said, "I want to extend my hospitality, of course."

A lion's roar echoed throughout the air as Harry summoned his sword. "I'm going to have to take a rain check, sorry."

"Fine, we'll have to take you down then. Oreius, if you would." Luke's giant angrily tried to throw Hermione, but Harry's sword had cut both of his arms clean off before he could even blink.

Annabeth and Hermione scurried away and drew their respective weapons. Harry spread his arms and smirked. "You'd need an army for that, Castellan." Harry put on a smug face, but he was scared on the inside. The toll his body was taking was too much. Even he had a point of exhaustion.

Luke's eyes swept over him. "You can't back it up, Potter."

Harry swallowed. Think, Potter, think. Aha! Behind Luke, there was a waterfall. Fishing out a drachma, he yelled, "Traitor!" Luke easily sidestepped it and laughed, but the coin sailed into the spray of rainbow-colored water. O goddess, accept my offering, thought Harry.

"You tricked all of us!" Harry yelled at Luke. "Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer. Luke just sneered. "This is no time for heroics, Harry. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?"

"I did, of course," he snarled. "I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus."

"Chiron had nothing to do with it?" Percy butted in, winking at Harry.

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts."

"You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?" Hermione put her piece in, glaring at Luke.

Luke raised his sword. "You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece ... once I was done with it."

"What?" Harry asked. "Why in the name of Zeus would you need that?"

"To heal Kronos, of course. The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Harry. You've only slowed us down a little."

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up—all to help Kronos destroy the gods." Annabeth finished.

Luke gritted his teeth. "You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you." Harry retorted with a smug smile.

"What audience?" Then his eyes narrowed. He looked behind him, where there was an Iris-message vision of Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the dining pavilion. They sat in stunned silence, watching the scene.

"Well," said Dionysus dryly, "some unplanned dinner entertainment."

"Mr. D, you heard him," Annabeth said. "You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."

Mr. D sighed. "I suppose not."

Once the Fleece was placed on the tree, Percy and Harry bade everyone goodnight and walked back to their cabin in a compatible silence. Ever since Harry wore the fleece, they looked more like brothers than ever.

They cracked open some sodas and turned on the TV. All was well. That is, until…

A storm raged on outside. The fleece should've protected them but the storm poured rain down all over camp. A loud crack of thunder woke Percy and Harry up.

There was a banging on the door. Grover flew inside without waiting for permission. "Harry!" he stammered. "Annabeth ... on the hill ... she ..."

"What?" Harry demanded, and Percy grabbed his shoulder.

Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. "She's lying there ... just lying there ..."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He flew towards Thalia's tree at a speed where the air behind him smoked. Dawn was just breaking, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. They knew that something huge had happened. A few campers were already making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armor and pajamas.

His landing cause a ring of dust to rise in a circle around the tree. Annabeth knelt by a girl who looked unconscious.

"Fuck…" Harry mumbled. Kronos did it again. Another chance to control the prophecy. One look at the girl, and Harry knew who she was.

She had long black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands.

Harry put his hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but his fingertips tingled as if they were burning. "Thalia, come on, wake up." Harry shook her shoulders.

She took a shaky breath and slowly opened her eyes. They registered Annabeth and Grover, but froze when she saw him. "Weirdest dream…dying…"

"It's okay sis." Harry promised. "You're alright now."

Thalia looked at him weirdly. "Sis? You're not Jason…"

"Um, I'm a Son of Zeus, among others. Can you walk?" Harry asked. Thalia stood shakily, and Harry held her hand. "Easy now. You may take some time getting used to it."

She hobbled slightly, but regained her balance. "Thanks…what's your name?"

"Harry. I'll tell you more later. You've been out of commission for a while."

The Friday before winter break, Percy's mom packed him and Harry an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took them to a new boarding school. They picked up Hermione, Annabeth and Thalia on the way.

Yeah, the backseat was cramped because Sally's' car could only fit 5 people, but that wasn't the worst part. It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. It seemed that Percy's mom was the only one who could talk. After living with her for close to 2 years, Harry knew that she talked more when she was nervous. By the time they finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she'd told everyone every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about Percy.

"-he was a fighter I'll tell you. I tried to get him into that highchair and he-"Mrs. Jackson was cut off but Percy, who looked outside.

"Woah, that looks so cool."

Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.

Harry was reminded of Hogwarts in some messed up way.

The inside added even more to the 'castle' feel. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays like antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. Harry swore he even saw a wand.

Hermione locked eyes with Harry and she pulled out his celestial bronze wand. She was decent with a sword, but her real forte was magic. Once Harry taught her what he knew, she just got stronger and better at magic than he was.

As for the wand, he didn't really need one. He could focus magic through his hands. And he always kept his Phoenix wand anyways.

A man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept them. They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Harry snapped his fingers. A gust of wind rippled out from his hand, across the room. "I'm sorry sir, we were simply getting some fresh air. It's Harry, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Hermione. We're in 8th grade, remember?"

His eyes narrowed, and Harry thought they were goners. The man turned to the woman. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir." She glared at the group. "Get back inside before we punish you."

"Sorry, um, ma'am." Percy tried to salute, but the teachers turned on their heels and left.

"Damn Harry, that is _so_ cool." Percy said, earning a roll of the eyes from everyone but Harry.

"Let's go find these half-bloods."


	12. Nico and Bianca AN

Thanks for the reviews, especially the guest reviewer who gave me some things I could work on. Here they are, and I'll give my thoughts to the best of my ability.

 **Pace/Transition was too fast.** That's right, to some extent. Mostly I think I don't space things out our just plain forget to make time breaks. Yeah, I could fix that.

 **Love was too fast.** I'll agree. I'm not very good at writing love things or romance, but I can only hope to get better as time goes on.

 **Little to no emotion, little to no training, little to no environment, little to no suspense.** I agree with this too. I'll try my hardest to write this kind of stuff better, so make sure to tell me how I do. As for the suspense, well, you'll see this chapter.

Thanks for the criticism and giving me stuff to work on.

-Maroon Smoke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty much your average school dance. There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each others faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls. Girls moved around in football huddles, the way they always do, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face.

"Where do you think they are?" Percy asked. Harry could see him fiddling with Riptide like they'd be forced to fend for themselves at any second. Well, it was possible.

"Not sure." Harry squinted at two kids apart from the group, a girl and a boy. The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong. "I think that's them. Let's go take-"

"Shut up!" Thalia put her hand over Harry's mouth. "We can't just like swoop in and take them. I have my money on that guy from before as the monster."

"We can take him. You have to understand, Thalia, they can't fight if that guy gets to them, they'll be ripped apart!" Percy argued. Normally, Percy was a cool guy, but when he got worked up, he really wasn't. His sea-green eyes glowed and a nearby bowl of punch nudged closer.

"Percy, I think she could be right." Hermione said, looking down. Harry knew she always had the fear that Percy would leave her for someone else, so she tried to always agree with him. "I'm sorry I just…"

"I can't believe you." Percy huffed, crossing his arms. He glared at Harry, but it softened instantly. Percy could never stay mad for long. "What do you think?"

Harry's eyes looked to the place the kids were, and then they widened. "Shoot. They're gone."

"See?" Percy said and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Airhead."

"Kelp Face."

"Both of you, shut up!" Annabeth yelled. "2 demigods are on the loose, possibly _kidnapped_ and you two are here arguing like a bunch of toddlers. Harry look at…Harry? Where's Harry?"

Harry chased down a dark corridor, with his lion sword clutched tightly in his hand. The hilt cast off a golden gleam, lighting the hallway up. Should he have gotten back up? Hades yes, but they never agreed on anything and there were lives on the line. He couldn't live with himself knowing they could've saved the demigods but didn't.

It gave a whole new meaning to the saying 'If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.'

He heard some snarling noises and a painful yell and he picked up the pace. The door in front of him was ripped off of his hinges with a kick and he found himself at the steep cliff.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I was wondering when we'd meet." The man from before was smiling evilly, the two kids behind his back.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled, brandishing his sword. "Or I WILL END YOU!"

"Please!" The girl begged. "Help us!"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" The man snarled.

"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" The boy said. His voice quivered, but Harry was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all.

"Mess with someone your own size!" Harry intervened. Having one of the demigods die would _not_ be ideal.

"Of course, Boy-Who-Lived." Harry's blood ran cold. The man laughed coldly and got out a stick of wood the size of a baseball bat. He was starting to grow taller and stockier, and red fur matted his face. His teeth elongated and his stare was predatory. He flicked the large stick- which looked like a wand in his hands- and roared, "Confringo!"

Harry hadn't properly dueled since…well, ever. The curse nicked Harry's leg and he was sent flying towards the cliff. He hit the floor hard and rolled to within a few feet of the edge.

"Please get up! You can't leave us to die!" The boy cried. Harry stood up, ignoring the burning sensation in his left leg. He pulled out his wand while still holding his sword.

"Expelliarmus!" The man swatted it away as if it were nothing. Harry felt fear rise in him. How was this possible? "Impedimenta!" The man dodged it easily.

"Ah yes. He told us you wouldn't be a match for us in magic." The man said, twirling his wand. He unexpectedly flicked it. "Diffindo!" Harry rolled, but the spell cut a hole next to him, and Harry's foot glanced off the edge.

Harry ran towards the man with his sword in his hands, but he was thrown roughly to the side by a blue spell. "Who are you? I thought these worlds don't mix?" Harry asked as he somehow pried himself off the ground.

"I'm not surprised you don't know me. Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia. I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!" The man spread his arms wide.

NOW! Harry sprang up and tackled the man. He gripped his sword and planted it in the man's throat. However, a tail whacked it away right before it hit. It came back and wrapped itself around Harry's throat and began to choke him.

Damn it. Harry's vision was starting to darken. He couldn't even yell for help as his throat was being crushed. "Mwahaha!" The man cackled. "A noble attempt. Too bad for you. You see, Harry, a new player has joined the game. One you can't overcome, not with your magic or power. I may be on the Titan's side, but I have other masters."

Crimson liquid leaked out of Harry's mouth. He spit on the monster, who recoiled back. Harry twirled his wand and lightning released from the tip. The recoil caused Harry to break free of his grip and skid backwards.

The lightning uselessly bounced off of the man's shield and collided with the ground in front of him. Flickering flames rose from the place of impact, and Harry had to squint because of the heat.

The man made a noise like an angry beehive, and Harry realized he was laughing. "Foolish boy. You may think yourself to be powerful, but there are _far_ more powerful beings. You had potential, you really did. I truly regret this. "The man's wand began to glow green. The curse flew towards Harry, but he ducked under it. Something was happening inside of him.

"You made one mistake." Harry wiped some blood off on his sleeve. Behind him, the full moon rose over the treetops. Harry's eyes glowed silver. "You messed with a Son of Artemis."

The man stood no chance. With the power of the moon coursing through his veins, Harry blasted a hole in his chest and kicked him off the edge. A circle of silver flame ignited around Harry and it started to heal him.

"Harry!" Annabeth was running towards him with an angry glare. Her gray eyes were ablaze with emotion, and a little sadness too. "What in the name of Hades were you thinking? You dumb boy, if you had been hurt I would've had to break the news to lord Zeus and…" Annabeth trailed off, staring out at the ocean.

Hermione just looked at him with a weird expression. "You can't be doing stuff like this, you're the closest thing to a sibling I have. Oh lord what would Dumbledore say? Honestly Harry…"

"Jeez, Annie, Hermione, calm down. You know Harry doesn't listen to us. He only understand one way," Thalia added with a glare of her own. The air around her was sparking. Thalia moved closer like she was going to hug him, but instead, she punched him in the face. "Dumbass."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Annabeth, Hermione, Thals." Ignoring the coppery taste on his tongue, he turned to the children. "Hey, what're your names?"

The boy hid behind his sister. She gave him an exasperated look. "I'm Bianca, and this is my brother Nico. Um, what just happened?"

"I don't know how to put this…" Harry started. "Well, first things first step away from the ledge. Not sure if that spiky dude is going to come back."

"'Spiky dude'?" Annabeth questioned, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes." Nico said excitedly. "He started beating Harry up and choking him with his tail. There was fire and boom! Harry blasted a hole straight to him."

"Nico." Bianca muttered. "What he meant to say was we were about to be kidnapped and then Harry fought Dr. Thorn and killed him. Now will you _please_ tell us what's going on?"

"You're demigods." Percy answered bluntly, earning a swat on the arm from Thalia. "What, they asked!"

Harry rubbed his temples. Thalia and Percy never got along. "So, you didn't have to say that."

"What would you have me say? 'The Greek gods are actually real and your parent is one of them and you were almost kidnapped and taken to the Titans!'" Percy answered sarcastically.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." Thalia rolled her eyes. "I would expect nothing less from a son of Poseidon. Dense as a rock."

"At least I don't listen to Green Day and have an ego the size of the Empire State Building. Must be from your mom's side, because Harry is a really modest guy." Harry knew Percy crossed the line when Thalia turned on him.

You see, Thalia is great at giving evil looks, what with the punk clothes she always wears—the ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes. The look she gave Percy now chilled Harry's bones. " _HOW DARE YOU!_ "

The air around Thalia vibrated and her eyes glowed bright blue. Storm clouds began gathering overhead. "Out of all of the things you could've said…" She began to take out her canister of mace.

Bright silver energy exploded between them two, forcing them back. "Both of you, that's _enough_." Harry reprimanded. "Both of you are acting like total children! Now, the abridged version is that your father is an Olympian. In fact, he should be here any moment…"

Shadows moved from under tree, and a man solidified from them. He was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. Harry knelt on one knee in front of him.

His eyes shone with relief. "Thank you, Hadrian. You have done me a great favor today, one I won't forget."

"It was nothing, uncle." Harry responded, a bit red at being called 'Hadrian'. What, you didn't think his real name was Harry, did you?

"Come, my children. We have many things to catch up on." Hades held out his arms and Nico ran into them. Bianca hesitantly followed. A shadow fell over them and they were whisked away.

"Really? You made us come all the way out here to do a favor for Hades?" Percy asked. "Couldn't he come do it himself?"

"Nope. That's _Lord_ Hades Percy." Harry explained. "God's can't interfere. Let's head back to camp."


	13. Snake Mistress

AN: Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing. I'm not sure if I give you guys enough credit, but I want you all to know that every little piece of support is appreciated.

Ϟ

 _Dreamscape_

"You thought you could escape us?" A voice questioned. It was cold and high, and sounded very dangerous.

A woman swam into view and Harry's heart got coated in ice. It was his mother, Artemis. Her normally luscious brown hair was matted against her forehead in sweat. The power in her gray eyes was subdued. She looked tired. "Oh trust me, you're going to pay."

"How is that?" The voice asked again, a cruel sneer visible in the dim light of the room.

Artemis smirked at Dream Harry. "Because my _son_ will find you and tear you apart limb by limb. Its common sense you're at _Mount Othyrs_ in _San Francisco._ It was a great plan, really, to lure me in with the aura of a dark monster and then have me get ambushed by 2 _Titans_."

The dream swirled away, and Harry growled angrily. "Now, now, my apprentice. Sometimes, you have to wait and plan things out. Rushing in blindly is not very reliable."

Harry knelt immediately. He was on the top of a mountain with pink skies and not a single cloud for miles. "My lord. What do I do to save my mother?"

The sky vibrated and Harry heard a man's laughter. "Sit. Let me tell you the story of the Talismanele Mortii."

The sky rippled like someone threw a rock at it and it depicted 4 men. They were all wearing black cloaks with their faces covered with some hood. All of them were sitting around a fire, and speaking in some unknown language.

"People always want more." The sky echoed, still showing the men. "These men were princes back in Ancient Heraclea Trachis. They lived wealthy lives where they never had to work a day in their lives. They had extravagant balls in their names, golden weaponry, the finest clothes… and yet, they desired more."

Harry was disgusted. Being raised by the Dursley's had given Harry a very low-maintenance way of living, and it boggled his mind that people weren't content with that much wealth.

The scene changed, and the four men gathered again at the foot of a cliff. They climbed to the top, but not without many problems. Avalanches, droughts, blizzards, rain showers so dense they couldn't even see 2 feet in front of them, and even periods where the ground melted and bubbled. It was pure havoc.

"These brothers were attempting to climb to Mt. Olympus, a place no mortal should ever reach. It was designed in such a way that anyone climbing it would face dire conditions. Only the most versatile could survive. Greed fills people with desire, and their greed somehow got them past all of the obstacles." The voice continued.

The men interlaced arms and made it to the peak. "Lord Zeus was so enraged that mere mortals made it to the peak, he came down in his Hellenic form." A 10 foot tall figure dropped from the skies. It had 4 black horns protruding from its head and mouth respectively, and bright blue skin. The eyes were murderous, but not as much so as the razor sharp rows of teeth.

Nope, Harry would not be sleeping anytime soon.

"Alas," the voice said, shaking Harry out of his stupor. "The deal back in the day was, if you reached the top of Mt. Olympus, you got one wish. Zeus was furious, outraged even, that he had to grant not one wish, but _four_." Sure enough the thing was foaming at the mouth, its wings flapping angrily. In its hands was a 3 foot long cylinder that Harry recognized as the Master Bolt.

"They're all going to die, aren't they?" Harry asked.

The sky vibrated. "My apprentice, we all die in the end. Continuing on, the first brother was a very renowned dueler. He dreamed of having god-like power, but settled for the second best thing; an unbeatable sword. So Zeus fashioned one out of the metal that Olympus is made of, with the hilt made out of the very cloud Zeus sat on." A bright column of light deposited the crude likeness of a sword in Zeus' hands. He ran it across the cloud, and the sword looked complete. It was 4 feet long and had a leaf like shape.

Zeus handed it to the first brother, who sheathed it greedily. "The second brother was a master archer, but also a bit of a pervert. While most of the brothers' names are unknown, his is well known."

"Orion." Harry answered the unasked question.

"Correct. He asked for a bow that would always shoot straight, so he could seduce the goddess Artemis. Zeus cut down a branch of a mighty tree in the center of Olympus and weaved the bowstring out of thunder." Zeus disappeared, and reappeared with a curved block of wood. He waved his hand over it, and it was refined and a complete bow.

"The third brother knew how much it pained Zeus to do this, and he sought to rub it in his face. No mortal should ever wield the power of a god, but he asked for something that would grant him the power to fly. Zeus angrily weaved a cloud into a cloak, and gave it to the man." The being held up a shimmering cloth and gave it to the man.

"The last brother, however, wasn't greedy. He had undying loyalty for his family, which was the only reason he came with the brothers. Knowing Zeus' ire, he asked for something that wouldn't backfire in his face. He asked for a stone, that when given to someone he loved, they wouldn't feel any pain at all. So Zeus, most unwillingly, handed over his very own Stone of Immortality." The 10 foot being clasped his hands together, and when he unclasped them, there was a floating stone, which the man picked up.

"Then they all went their separate ways. The 1st brother went to the greatest warrior of his time and challenged him to a fight. The sword decimated the other warrior in moments. Little did he know, that warrior was a demigod son of Athena. In a fit of rage, she struck down the man with her spear. And so, Zeus claimed the 1st brother's soul."

Harry looked on curiously. "And I already know what happened to the 2nd one." I mean, when Artemis is your mother, you know the story of Orion.

The sky made a humming noise. "The third brother flaunted his 'power'. He'd wear the cloak under his clothes and pretend to be the son of Zeus. This caused jealousy in many of the neighboring kings. They made a plan, and in the dead of night, they brutally murdered the brother. With that, the 3rd brother was claimed by Zeus."

"However, try as he might, he simply could not kill the 4th brother. He was an enigma, never in one place at a time. Even when he _was_ found, Zeus was informed that he was favored by Hera. Not wanting his wife to be mad at him, Zeus wondered what would hurt him the most. So, he went to kill his wife. When he threw his bolt at her, it simply rebounded back and almost destroyed his throne. Giving up, Zeus never looked for the 4th brother again. Out of all of the brothers, only the 4th lived to a ripe old age."

The sky faded, and a noise alerted Harry to stand. Behind him, there were 4 chests. "Yes, those are the Talismanele Mortii." A pillar of light shot down next to harry. It faded, and a man stood in its place. He had tanned skin, and cropped black hair. His golden eyes seemed to radiate power, just like the rest of him.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Harry asked, confused. He was expecting the lion dude.

The man laughed. "Names have power, Harry. Although mine has been forgotten for eons."

"Why are you helping me?"

The man turned somber. He looked towards the horizon. "Great things are stirring. You may have realized when you fought the monster earlier."

Harry looked down, his face reddening in embarrassment. "Yes."

"Do not worry," the man assured. "You are still powerful. That monster simply had someone one his side whom you cannot stand up to right now. But with the Talismanele Mortii, you may have a chance."

Harry nodded. "But why would I need the flying cloak? I can fly anyway."

"It does a lot more than let you fly." The man answered cryptically. "Nothing is as it seems."

"And the stone? My mother is already immortal." Harry questioned.

The man gave Harry a stern look. "So impatient. The cloak can mask auras, so you'll look like a normal mortal to any Greek monsters."

"What? There are other kinds?" Harry asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"I believe you know already. You must leave as soon as you can, and make sure to go alone, as the cloak can only fit one person. My last bit of advice: stay away from the snakes. They have a cruel mistress." In the man's eyes, Harry saw flashes of a woman with scaly skin and a wreath of snakes.

"What?" Harry asked, but it was too late. He could see his surroundings spin and spin until there was nothing but white. Then, he woke up.

.0.0.0

Gasping, Harry sat up in his bed. Sure enough, the Talismanele Mortii were with him. The sword was lying near his bed in a leather sheath, the cloak was wrapped around what he assumed was the immortality stone, and Orion's Bow was leaning against the window.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he wrapped the cloak around his midsection. Then, he put armor on over it. Harry slipped the stone into his pocket and placed the bow on his back. He hooked the sword to his waist.

Harry ripped a piece of paper out of a book and wrote: "Gone hunting. Be back soon." And pinned it to the door with a dagger that was lying around. Truth be told, he didn't know when he'd be back.

He walked outside of his cabin and trudged along the camp borders. When he stepped out, he felt a cool wind wash over him and he knew the camp's protections were gone.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Annabeth shimmered into existence next to him. Her gray eyes swept over him.

"Um, no." Harry said. "Just thought I'd go grab some fresh air."

Annabeth laughed a mirthless laugh. "I feel like this is how it always goes. You sneak out, I follow you, you end up unconscious a couple times, and then we come back. I _know_ you aren't going for a walk, not when you look like you're expecting a fight."

Harry's emerald eyes bore into Annabeth's gray ones. "I'm going to save my mother."

"Without any help? Are you stupid Harry?" Annabeth threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Travelling all by yourself in the dead of winter."

"I have help," Harry muttered. "Look, Annie, as much as I want you to come, it's _too_ dangerous. I have a cloak to conceal my aura, but not yours. Not only that, but I have to be on high alert for some snake mistress."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose towards her hairline. "Snake mistress? Like a Gorgon or Medusa?"

Harry shrugged. "The man in my dreams hinted that she wasn't a Greek monster. I'd be willing to bet she's a goddess of some sort. Still, you can't come."

Folding her arms over her chest, she turned up her nose at Harry. "This means you don't love me."

Harry sputtered indignantly. "W-what?"

"Yes," Annabeth continued, sniffling, "if you loved me, you wouldn't leave me here all by myself."

Love! That was it! Harry took the Immortality Stone out of his pocket and held it towards Annabeth. "If you keep this with you, you can come."

Annabeth eyed it suspiciously. "What is that?"

"It has a long and ancient history, which I won't get into. Just swear to keep it with you and you can come." Harry said, waving the rock around.

"Whatever floats your boat." Annabeth mumbled and took the stone and put it in her pocket. "Happy now?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Now, we need to get to San Francisco to find my mom."

Annabeth grinned at him. "Lead the way, Mr. Potter."

Harry led Annabeth down to a road, where he imperiused the driver and made him give him his car. They went onto the highway and followed it west.

"Hey Harry," Annabeth tapped his arm an hour or two in the drive. "Can't you just make a portkey or something?"

Harry shook his head. "I save that for emergencies. If I got burned out, I'd be worse than dead weight."

Annabeth nodded understandingly and pulled out a book from her backpack. It had a picture of a weird symbol on the front. "I think I may have found who your 'buddy' was warning you about. You see, if you're being watched by the gods of the Hindu religion, it goes to say that the snake mistress is from that religion as well. I think her name is Manasa, goddess of snakes."

"How do you know it's her?" Harry asked skeptically.

"For starters, her myths emphasize her bad temper and unhappiness, due to rejection by her father and her husband, and the hatred of her stepmother. Also, she's usually depicted as a woman covered with snakes, sitting on a lotus or standing upon a snake. She is sheltered by a canopy of the hoods of seven cobras."

The car screeched to a halt. "Um, Harry?" Annabeth asked.

Harry was looking ahead. In the middle of the highway, there was a 10 foot tall woman who was covered in scales. With a shock, Harry realized they were moving.

"Those aren't scales…they are snakes." Harry mumbled. "Well, show time."

Manasa stood boredly. A snake fell off her torso and slithered away in the time that it took Harry to reach her. "Humph. Is this the best the Gods have to offer? Pathetic."

"People always say that. Then I destroy them." Harry replied.

Mansa hissed. "I am not like any other foe you have faced. I am the end of your life. The Snake Mistress bows to _no one_." She held up her hands and a curved whip of green energy slammed into Harry.

"Ow," Harry moaned. He tried to make it look like he wasn't hurt, but the blistering metal on his armor showed otherwise.

Manasa smirked. "Funny thing is, I'm the weakest opponent. My heritage is clouded. I am no full goddess, but I am powerful enough to destroy you."

Harry gritted his teeth. Manasa was suddenly blasted with a bolt of lightning. Her entire left side was charred, but the snakes fell off and others took their place. However, Harry flew right at her, so the lightning bolt was really just a distraction.

Harry's new sword slashed out like it was made to. The air around it seemed to guide the blade, and it clanged against Manasa's sword.

Her sword melted and reformed as a spear. A beautiful hand carved spear with little snakes etched on the side. Cute until it whipped out and almost took out Harry's head.

Harry went for another slash but Manasa deflected with her spear, and lunged forward with a dagger. Harry dropped to the ground and brought his sword up. There was a clang as Manasa blocked with her sword. Harry kicked the hilt, but Harry held firm and did a backflip to keep her balance. She waited for another attack.

Harry stabbed the ground over and over, causing a dust cloud to rise. He tried to catch Manasa off guard with a feint to the right and then a diagonal cut downwards, but Manasa was too quick and dodged. She hit Harry on the back of the head with the hilt of her sword, not to her full strength, but enough to put him off balance. She then spun and kicked him in the chest.

"Ha." She snorted. "As I said before, is this all they have to offer? Lily would be so proud."

At the mention of Lily, Harry's face hardened. His movements became faster and stronger. His sword was still moving as if there was wind behind it.

Even with the change in Harry's strength, Manasa was still able to block his sword easily. She swung her sword and Harry. While he was lower than her, she put her hands on his shoulders and used them to flip over him. She kicked him in the back and put her foot on his back and her sword at his neck, remembering how he had blocked her sword before.

Pressure built around them and Manasa went flying from on top of him. Harry staggered to his feet. Something inside of him was happening. Sparks flew from his body. Bolts of lightning came crashing down. "You want the best they have to offer? You'll fricking get it lady."

A fiery blue aura rose around him. The lightning bolts swirled around him. Manasa was thrown violently against the railing. "What is this?" She questioned.

Harry's eyes were bright blue. Tendrils of electricity ran up and down his arms. He lunged forward and slashed a large gash in her chest. Next, he cut both her arms off and grabbed her head with one hand. He threw her in the air and a huge bolt of lightning cut her in half. "How do you know my mother? TELL ME!" He demanded. Harry punched her face so hard that her neck snapped to the left. She crumpled to the floor.

Harry stood over her victoriously, but his excitement died when he heard Manasa sob quietly to herself.

"I just wish he could have come. He has power, yes, but it is driven from hatred. I fear one day it will consume him." She mumbled to herself woozily. "If only he had come. Wouldn't be this way."

"What?" Harry knelt. "Please tell me."

Manasa swallowed. "He…he forsaken him. If he came, wouldn't hate him so much. No hate. Now he's going to kill you all or d-die trying."

And so the mistress of snakes died.

AN: Yeah, this was bad, I know. I just had no inspiration but decided I had to get one up.


	14. Realizations

Harry slumped in his train seat. The car had been destroyed after the incident with the Snake Mistress, and it wasn't driveable. Her ending words haunted Harry. Whoever this person she referred to was insanely powerful, there was no doubt about that, and Harry almost used up all of his power just fighting her.

In fact, when she died, he just stood there. With his power rapidly seeping off of him and his mind in a thousand places at once, he just shut down. Luckily, Annabeth did some quick thinking and grabbed his hand to take him to the nearest train station. Harry softly told her where they needed to go and she set her jaw and got them onto the train through the Mist.

So many questions surfaced in his mind. How did the woman know his mother? His actual mother, Lily Evans, had died before Harry could actually know her. If she knew her, did more people know her? Why did they know her?

Lately, Harry had been thinking a lot what was happening. There were newer monsters, ones that he could not hope to defeat at this point. He had no doubt that this was just the first of many battles that he would have to fight. When he got back to camp, he'd have to train harder than before. This idea crushed him. He'd have to break up with Annabeth, or else she'd get seriously hurt and Athena would never forgive him.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked. Harry looked at her and reminded himself to restrain himself. She sat down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder. Harry cringed internally.

"Could be better," Harry replied truthfully. "But I also could be much worse. How long until we reach San Francisco?"

Annabeth's smile dimmed. "Well, you've been out like a light for a day and a couple hours. We're actually going to reach soon."

"So you're telling me this train has been going nonstop for that long?"

"Yeah." Annabeth said, a little nervous. "Why?"

"Isn't that a little weird?" Harry pointed out. "Do all trains do this?"

The city was flying by. Harry peered outside the window and saw something peculiar. It was like a movie scene. The city was literally a blur. "Ummmm….Annabeth, what was the name of the train you got on?"

"Well, I think it was like Sunwest Railways or something- oh." Annabeth finished. "Apollo."

Harry grinned. "My favorite uncle."

Annabeth looked at Harry sternly. "Well, I'm sorry to say that _you_ have to get back to rest. I don't know who we're facing next, but I do know that you need to be at full strength."

"Ok thanks mom." Harry ducked under the punch directed towards him and he felt the world swirl around him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry opened his eyes. In his dream, the sky was black and lightning streaked across it. He was on a mountain of some sort and magma was seeping through cracks on the surface. Next to him stood the same man was golden eyes from his previous dream.

He looked, in a word, majestic. He had long wavy hair that flowed in the wind. His armor was high quality and engraved with scenes of battle. The man held a large bronze mace in one hand and a wicked dagger in the other. Everything about him just said: Power.

"You'll have to hold them off until I get there." The man looked straight at dream Harry. "You can't beat them yet. All you can do is hold them off until I come."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"When you go to save your mother, is what I'm talking about. Those Titans have merged with ancient demons. They are near impossible for a mortal to beat. I have decided that the world needs me again. I have begun my journey to Earth, but you must buy time." The man's eyes showed flashes of a meteor. "I am close. Good luck, hero."

"Wait wha"-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

AN HOUR LATER

Harry and Annabeth arrived in front of the mountain. If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place Harry'd ever seen. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with real golden apples.

Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like one of Artemis' hunters, Zoe, Harry remembered. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. It was strange, but Harry never realized how beautiful Zoe was until he saw her siblings, the Hesperides. They looked just like Zoe—gorgeous, and probably very dangerous.

They studied us closely. "You are not the Son of Poseidon?"

"No," one mused. "I do not believe he is a threat."

"Correct. We shall let you pass, only because we know your imminent death awaits." The girls disappeared.

"Aren't they just rays of sunshine?" Annabeth muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we can walk on up." Harry said.

At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

They had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

Sweat was pouring down her face. Harry's heart yearned to save her. It was so tempting to just run to her and help. However, 2 Titans stood between her and Harry.

"Harry, you must leave!" Artemis yelled. "These aren't just Titans…"

"Let her go." Harry spoke evenly, but there was a chilling amount of power behind each word.

"You cannot make us." The Titan spoke rough English. "We are unbeatable." The Titan laughed. Evil waves poured off of him. Harry noticed that he seemed to grow taller and bulkier. His armor morphed into a black chest plate. Rows of ravenous fangs poked out of his mouth. The Titan-whoever it had been before- had eyes that were as black as the night.

"Yes." The other Titan doubled in size and bony wings sprouted from his back. There were a couple cracking noises as the Titan ripped off one of the monster's arms and gave it a few swings. "Give up now."

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "Harry, what's the plan?"

Harry looked at the sky. No sign of him yet. "We hold them off."

The Fanged Titan stalked towards Harry. "You may still back down." 

Harry prepared for the hardest fight of his life. He remembered what Chiron had told him so long ago. _Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve._

Prepare to meet your doom." Black chains shot forward from his wrists and sped towards Harry. Harry opened his palm and flames met with the chains and melted them.

Harry formed a cane out of steel and banished it towards the Titan. It hit him so hard that his head turned completely around.

The Titan laughed. "Oh yes, now we get started." He popped his head back into place with a series of disgusting noises.

"What _are_ you?" Annabeth asked in disgust.

"I am your worst nightmare, girl." He responded all too happily.

Harry ran forward and threw himself at the Fanged Giant. His sword shot out quickly, but the Titan just took the blow and slammed Harry in the side with his javelin. The blow knocked the wind out of Harry, and the Titan finished with a punch that sent Harry flying.

"Foolish boy!" The Titan roared. "No mortal can stand to Atlas!"

Harry slowly stood. His blood hummed in his ears. Behind him, the full moon rose and a silver aura was visible on him. Atlas went to start forward again, but Harry cut him off with a blasting hex that dented his armor.

Using this as a distraction, he cleaved Atlas' ankle and twirled, slashing his face at the same time. Atlas blindly reached out with his javelin, and Harry hopped on top of it. He shimmied his way to Atlas' helm and pressed both of his hands to the side.

Steam rose as Harry superheated the helm. He pulled back and gave Atlas a face full of his shoe and hopped down.

Atlas cried out. "Filthy mortal, I will mount your head on my wall!"

"You can try." Harry replied.

"HARRY!" Annabeth yelled. She was dangling off of the mountain with one hand. The Titan with the bony wings had an evil smirk on his face. Black blood covered his chest and his jaw was broken.

"Good fight girl. Now, I will end you!" It all happened in slow motion. The Titan brought down his foot. Annabeth closed her eyes. Right before the foot could hit her, it deflected. "What is this?" The Titan tried hitting her, but every shot was deflected.

The stone! Harry was so relieved that he could cry. Atlas was still distracted. Harry pointed his finger at Atlas. "Crucio."

Atlas fell to his knees and roared so loud the ground shook. He writhed in agony, but Harry maintained the curse. Out of nowhere, the other Titan rammed Harry in the head with his fist, and Harry flew into a wall.

Harry was seeing double. His ribs were on fire. As a last ditch attempt, he slashed his sword wildly. It imbedded itself in Atlas' torso. He pulled it out and went to decapitate him, but Atlas kicked him in the chest.

He skidded to Artemis. Atlas laughed. "A commendable effort. Alas, all good things must come to an end." He gripped his broadsword with 2 hands and held it above his head.

Suddenly, the sky lit up in shades of red and pink. The clouds all spread apart, leaving a circle in the middle. A red hot ball of fire came rocketing towards the Earth. It zigzagged and flew past Annabeth, dropping her down next to Harry.

It turned and knocked Atlas down before stopping next to Artemis. The fire died and revealed the man from Harry's dreams. Only, he was caked in a red aura.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting for long." The man said, drawing his axe.

"Perfect timing." Harry coughed.

Atlas stood back up angrily. "WHO DARES?!"

"Me." The man shot towards Atlas in the blink of an eye. He slashed Atlas with his axe multiple times, leaving crisscrossing cuts that glowed bright red. As a finisher, he delivered a kick to Atlas' head that sent him flying.

"Harry. Take the sky from your mother for a moment." The man commanded.

Harry reluctantly slashed the chains that imprisoned his mother. He bent down on one knee and felt the clouds against his fingers. Artemis bore the weight with him for a moment and then let go.

Every muscle in Harry's body turned to fire. His bones felt like they were melting. Harry began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing him.

Atlas stood once more. "I will end you!"

The man grinned. The red cuts on Atlas' body glowed so brightly that everyone looked away. A piercing scream was heard. As the light died down, Atlas was laying on the ground, barely alive. Black goo was seeping from his smoking body.

With a snap of his fingers, Atlas was violently thrown back under the sky, and Harry was pulled back out from under it.

"Good job, young one." The man praised Harry. "Now I'm sure we can defeat this other enemy between all of us."

Artemis cracked her knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask."

The Titan attempted to fight back, but he very quickly was defeated.

Obviously.

Once the Titan was disposed of, the man turned to Harry. "I believe you have e a question for me."

Harry blinked. "Uh, yeah. Back when I was fighting the Snake Mistress, something weird happened." He recalled the weird power that came out of nowhere.

The man's golden eyes widened. "This..I..wow. I can see now, why he chose you. Let me explain something to you. I am the God of Fire, but am also he who leads man to God. A case like yours hasn't come along in centuries. My pantheon is long deceased. We hold a fraction of the power we used to have. To keep us alive, we keep our power out in hope that it will manifest into someone or something. Sometimes, when a human is born under very special conditions, he is given a special gene."

"A gene?" Harry repeated.

"Yes," the man continued. "Each gene provides many things. One, what you described. If I had to wager a guess, your powers stem from the wind god. As you grow in power, more and more of his powers will come to you. Your durability will increase, and you will gain knowledge. Second, each god had one or more special animals. Those animals are sealed in their "hosts" if we can call them that. While your God did not exactly have an animal, he was known as the "roarer" and did have a special liking to lions."

While he spoke, the armor melted into his skin and was replaced by a hoodie and blue jeans. He almost looked like a normal teen, except for the rigid stance and eyes.

"This does not mean you will be a lion, but rather one in essence. I'm assuming you get more aggressive when this is activated and such. The third, well I'm not supposed to tell you, but I suppose I will. You will, in time, become the reincarnation of the god."

AN: Yeah, sorry. I was travelling. Just landed today and I thought I'd bust this out real quick. I'm here for a wedding though, so updates will be slow until like August. Hope you liked it.


	15. Moros

Percy Jackson was confused.

And that was the understatement of the century.  
Apparently his best friend and his girlfriend at the time sneak off for 2 days to save the moon goddess Artemis. That's all fine and dandy, but when they return, Annabeth goes straight to her cabin where she doesn't come out for a week.  
Harry, on the other hand, didn't waste a second before grabbing his sword and heading out to "train".

Percy hadn't seen or heard from either of them, until right now.

To top it all off, his girlfriend Hermione gets a quest which may just be the most dangerous and important quest to Olympus so far.

Great, just great. Sometimes Percy thought the world did hate him.

Percy was walking out from his cabin for breakfast, technically it was his and Harry's but you get the point, and he finally saw Annabeth walking too.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy jogged to her. "What's up?"

Annabeth turned to look at him and he noticed her eyes were noticeably red. "Nothing much."

"Uh, what's with your eyes? They're kinda red."

"Oh." Annabeth raised her hand to her eyes. Then, she coldly added, "Well you can thank Harry for that."

"What did Harry do?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger. "Well, nothing too major except for the part where he broke up with me."

Percy's jaw dropped open. "Are you serious?"  
He immediately regretted asking.

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "I-I don't know. He said it was to protect me because things were going to "go south" as he put it."

They had reached the mess hall. Out in front, the sea was acting weird and choppy. The sky was bright blue with no clouds…and yet, the sea was what you'd expect in a thunderstorm. Percy frowned.

"Well, have you met the new sword fighting instructor? The guy's crazy. He's got a hellhound as a pet." Percy tried to change the subject.

"That is a little odd." Annabeth agreed. "What's this I'm hearing about a quest?"

"Oh yeah." Percy scowled at the ground. "Yesterday, Hermione and I stumbled onto some weird part of rocks that turned out to be the entrance to the Labyrinth. She got a prophecy. I was actually meaning to talk to you and Harry about that. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah. As long as Harry doesn't try to talk to me we'll be fine."

As everyone was settled to have their breakfast, there was a flash of red outside of the mess hall. Harry hobbled in all scratched up and his shirt was shredded so that you could pretty much see his torso. Not that any girls were complaining, though.

Harry seemed to notice this and snapped his fingers. His shirt and pants were replaced by a red windbreaker and some blue jeans. That was kind of a bad idea, because the windbreaker stuck to him like a second skin. A particularly flustered girl from the Aphrodite cabin drooled all over the brazier, causing it to spit sparks everywhere.

Harry jogged over and waved his hand over the brazier and the sparks stopped. He smiled and winked at the girl and went to get his food.

Once that all was completely taken care of, he sacrificed some of his food and walked to Percy.

Percy scooted over so that Harry could sit down. "Why did you break up with Annabeth?" Straight to the point. Harry hated it when you danced around him.

"Because I could." Harry replied.

Percy glared. "Really?"

"I don't know. At first I thought I was doing it to protect her but I guess things aren't working out. And you can't exactly get mad. We're still teens this wasn't going to some lifelong thing. She'll move on and I will too."

"She didn't come out of her cabin for a week. You obviously broke her heart." Percy argued. "And demigods don't tend to live long."

The table vibrated and Harry coughed a couple times.

Harry snapped his head up and looked Percy dead in the eye. Percy doesn't get scared easily, but Harry was managing to scare him pretty easily. His green eyes had started rotating like a wheel, flashing red.

"Your eyes are red." He said for the second time today.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

They stopped moving after one more flash of red and Percy decided to change the subject. "I was meaning to ask you if you'd come on a quest. Hermione got one"-

-"to go in to the Labyrinth." Harry finished. "While I was training, I heard some monsters talking about it. Count me in."

"Good. I might've forgotten to mention this but we leave after breakfast." Percy said sheepishly.

Harry grinned. "Classic Percy." Harry's sword appeared around his waist along with a sheath of throwing knives and a bow.

Percy shook his head. "You're always so prepared."

Breakfast drew to an end. Chiron trotted over to the center of the mess hall. "Would all of the members of the quest please report to the Labyrinth? Let's all hope they come back safe and sound."

Harry stood and pulled Percy up. Hermione walked to Percy and he hugged her. Harry saw Annabeth glare at him the whole walk to them.

"Are you sure you won't quit the quest?" Annabeth spat. "You sure have a tendency for quitting on things."

Percy was shocked. "Didn't you say you didn't want to talk to him a second ago?"

Harry smirked. "Well as long as the quest doesn't get boring I won't. And wow Annie I'm disheartened by the fact that you don't want to talk to me."

"Both of you shut up." Hermione said uncharacteristically loudly. Harry noticed that the plants around them were growing at an alarmingly quick rate. "You'll get us killed in this quest if you keep this up."

After a couple minutes of walking, they reached the labyrinth. A blue delta symbol on the entrance gleamed. Hermione walked up to it and placed her hand on it. The rocks fell apart and revealed a tunnel.

"Ladies first." Harry said.

The Labyrinth truly was a masterpiece. The walls were adorned with carvings of ancient cities being built. The ceilings glowed with tapestries. Annabeth was going a little starry eyed at the whole display.

Everyone was. Hermione and Percy stood hand in hand while moving from mural of the next. Even Harry spared a glance before he drew his sword and moved forward.

"Blimey! I don't think this was the right turn." Harry heard.

He turned the corner with his sword and his hand pulsing. The point lowered. "Ron?"

The redhead grinned. "That's me!"

"And M-Malfoy?!" Harry sputtered.

The blonde ponce turned his nose. "Who are you?"

Harry blinked. "Harry."

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Why'd you go so far- Ron?"

"Hermione?!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!" Hermione let out a shrill scream.

"Hermione!" Percy yelled and ran in with Riptide. "Wait what?"

Harry rubbed his temples. "Okay, first things first, how did you get here Ron?"

"Malfoy was being a prat do I decided to confront him about it and we dueled and I wiped the floor with him and he was spinning around and wished for a way out of the spinning and a door came out of nowhere! We followed it into here." Ron explained.

Malloy turned red. "More like I wiped the floor with YOU!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Harry roared. "You have no idea where you are! You're in the Labyrinth you dumb fucks! You're literally going to get us all killed."

"Yes yes he is." Three beautiful women appeared out of nowhere. They looked like your stereotypical cheerleaders, tan and toned with gorgeous eyes.

"Hey ladies." Malfoy winked and went to saunter up to them, but Harry pulled him back.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Why don't you come here and find out hottie?" The middle one stepped forward and Harry's nose wrinkled. Something smelled like horse. "I hear you ditched owl girl over there. I can show you a good time."

"Oh yeah definitely!" Harry wasn't really buying it, but if he pretended he did, he could get in close. The monster actually leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed her back, and then stabbed her through the chest with a sword.

Her luscious blonde hair turned black and her skin turned deathly pale. Her fangs became visible and she had one leg of a donkey and one made of….metal?

"You will r"- Harry sealed her mouth with a silencing spell.

He dropped to the floor and flicked his sword. A lasso of flame erupted from the tip and sent the second monster flying backward where Percy picked her clean and slammed her against a wall.

"Damn it. Those were my two recruits." Unlike the last two, this monster had flaming hair. Literally. Her hair was flames. She licked her lips. "I have not been bested in hundreds of years! Quiver in fear of me...Kelli!"

"You're pretty hot." Harry winked. He looked back to see if he got any laughs and Percy shook his head. "Okay bad time."

Kelli stalked forward, making a clunking noise each time. "Hey Kelli, that doesn't sound so comfortable. Want me to take it off for you?"

Kelli winked. "Only if you let me take some things off for you."

"Tempting. I'll have to take you up on that later." Harry smiled. "But right now I'll have to kill you."

Out of nowhere, she launched forward in a torpedo of flame. Harry grinned. Deep inside of him, electricity began to gather. It ran up his arm and wind formed a boxing glove. He leaned back and hit the torpedo as hard as he could, and it slammed into the wall. Kelli slumped.

"Hermione?"

"On it." Roots began to grow from the floor and ceiling. They dropped down and suspended Kelli in midair, cocooning her.

"That's cute Hermione." Ron smiled. "I really missed you at Hogwarts."

Malfoy stood there with his jaw open. "Are you daft Potter? Those girls work flirting with you and you killed them!"

"They're monsters idiot. They'd kill me and you without a second thought. Well at least you, I think Kelli wanted to do something else…"

Percy glared at him and he backed down. "Watch it. That's my girlfriend."

Malfoy just looked surprised.

Harry stood from where he knelt next to the dead monsters. "Hottie over here was an empousa, servants of Hecate. If they were here, that means Hecate has joined Kronos."

Percy nodded grimly. "It's worse than we thought. We're on the brink of war."

Ahead of them, there was a large room. As they moved closer, Harry saw that the whole room was covered in mosaic tiles. The pictures were grimy and faded, but he could still make out the colors—red, blue, green, gold. The frieze showed the Olympian gods at a feast. There was Poseidon with his trident, holding out grapes for Dionysus to turn into wine. Zeus was partying with satyrs, and Hermes was flying through the air on his winged sandals. The pictures were beautiful, but they weren't too accurate. Mr. D was not that handsome, and Hermes's nose wasn't that big.

In the corner, Harry saw the golden eyed man from his dreams, along with a beautiful woman with black hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Behind them was a smiling man whose face was covered with a golden helm. Who were they? Below them were series of weird symbols, but right in front of Harry's eyes, they changed to Indra and Surya.

What? When he went to look again, the part of the frieze with them was gone. "Guys, did you see that weird mural on the right?"

"No." Percy looked at Harry skeptically. "It's been blank the whole time."

"Okay." Harry swallowed. Indra and Surya. He had names now.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Hermione prompted.

"No."

"Always so secretive." Annabeth muttered. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a _thunk_ was heard.

In the center of the room was a weird looking man with two heads. He was dressed in a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top-hat. They waited expectantly. Hermione approached them cautiously. It was her quest, after all.

"Well, Hermione?" said his left face. "Hurry up!"

"Don't mind him," said the right face. "He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Behind him were two exits, blocked by wooden doors with huge iron locks. They hadn't been there our first time through the room. The two-faced doorman held a silver key, which he kept passing from his left hand to his right hand. Harry wondered if this was a different room completely, but the frieze of the gods looked exactly the same.

"Why are there 2 doors?" Hermione asked. "Do they both go to the same place?"

One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face said encouragingly. "The other leads to certain death."

"That is so unfair!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well put, Perseus." Hera appeared in a golden flash, tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water. She walked past the man with two heads and shook her head. "My husband refused to give minor gods respect and now it has come back to haunt us all."

"My lady Hera." They bowed nervously.

"Leave now or I will see to it that your faces adorn the mantle above my fire place." She threatened and the being flashed away.

She continued to walk and stared at right at Malfoy. "Oh great, another demigod son of Zeus. The woman must have been pretty ugly for the son to turn out like that."

"Listen here woman"- Malfoy began but Harry picked him up by the collar and slammed his again the wall so hard that blood trickled out of his nose.

"This kids a waste of godly blood." Harry said disdainfully.

Hera laughed coldly. "Very observant, my son. I came to help you. Time passes slower outside, and you have been here for days already. You must be hungry. "

She waved her hand, and a marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade. "Good luck." She was gone just like that.

Harry's blood ran cold. His training had been going well, but he hadn't been training long. "We'll be fine."

Once everyone ate, they moved on to the next part of the maze. It was a huge cavern that had icicles lining the top. There was a door at the other end, but the world got hazy as they took as step in.

A cold laugh echoed off of the walls. Through the haze, they saw the shadowy outline of what they thought was a beast of some kind.

Beast did not cut it. This monstrosity looked humanoid. It had two eyes that were pitch black and a mouth. Its mouth looked like a black hole.

It was at least 10 feet tall and had rippling muscles underneath its steel armor. It had a large axe that was probably the size of Harry that had blood staining it.

Huge, red horns protruded from its head and 2 red wings spouted from its back. All along its armor, there were tormented souls smashing against it and yelling.

It slowly raised a finger. "You all...will die."

Percy wasn't cowed. "Who the Hades are you?"

"I am the embodiment of fear and doom. I am Moros," it rasped. "I come for the champion of the destroyer."

Harry stepped forward. "That's me."

The thing made a noise like scissors cutting through cardboard. Was it laughing? "It has been a long time since I have fought a warrior of your descent."

"Well I guess today's your lucky day." Harry started the battle by launching a thunderbolt at the thing.

It simply craned its head and let it zigzag past. It didn't expect it to twist and hit it. The thing was knocked to be side a little, and smoke was rising from its head. "Not bad…"

It raised his hands and a swirling black ball came hurtling towards Harry. He waved his hand, and the all was picked apart, turned into a fireball, and launched back at him. It exploded in his face, causing him to chuckle.

"Operation 15." Percy said and Harry nodded.

Percy and Harry ran side by side. As they neared him, Harry pushed Percy up with the wind and blasted two beams of light at the thing. It swung its axe and deflected them, but Percy dropped drown and slashed it.

Or tried to, anyway. With inhuman speed, it swung its axe to block Percy's strike. There was a loud ringing noise, and Percy was pushed back.

Harry ducked under one of the things wings which had come towards him and went to jab it but found himself on the floor when it lunged out with its horns.

Meanwhile, Hermione was going insane. The room was slowly being taken over by plants. The smell of manure was overtaking everything. They began to curl and hold the thing down but they withered and died when they were on him for too long.

Percy stood and charged the beast once more, except this time, his eyes were flashing. The beast went to hit Percy, but Percy yelled and icicles fell from the ceiling and distracted it long enough for Percy to slash one of its wings off. Then, it reared back and backhanded Percy across the room.

Harry growled and the chamber vibrated. His eye was spinning again. The monster cocked its head to the side. "What is this"-

Harry leapt forward in a second and slashed crisscrossing lines across the things chest that glowed red like the ones on Atlas, and kicked him away.

The red lines glowed so bright that everyone had to look away. A few moments later, the smoking husk of the beast rose. "Very interesting." Its voice was choked with pain. "But I will not go down that easy."

Percy shook his head. "You have no chance of beating us. Just give up."

Its expression intensified. "You will not best me. I am a child of the great Nyx herself! I posses powers you could not ever hope to attain."

Percy rolled forward with Riptide and slashed its ankle. Hermione's plants held it firmly in place for him.

At the same time, Harry growled primally. His eyes were now completely red, and his face was more angular and beast like. He opened his mouth and roared like a lion, and the monster physically reeled back. Huge fangs grew out of Harry's mouth.

"What the heck?" Percy muttered while backing up.

Harry pounced on him like a man on fire. There were loud ripping noises and gnawing noises. When Harry got up off of the monster, there was nothing left of its armor, dark blood was splattered all over the monster, and it was twitching occasionally.

His eyes died down from red back to his multicolored eyes and his face reverted back to its normal structure. The fangs slowly retracted.

"Harry...what the hell?" Annabeth spoke up for the first time since the start of the quest.

"Wow, just wow." Percy added.

Harry was panting hard. "One of the side effects I mentioned. Phew that felt good, though."

"Commendable." The monster stood but raised his hands. "Did you really think a ragtag group of demigods could destroy an ancient god such as I? Now relax, I was just testing you, so to speak. I'd heard nothing but good things about you, and I see they were well backed. I have a message from our mutual friend Golden Eyes. He told me that after this mission he wants to see you on the top floor of the space needle. Something about training."

The room vibrated and some dirt fell from the ceiling and the monster sighed. "There's my signal. Good luck on your quest." He disappeared into the air.

Hermione shook her head. "Let's keep going."

AN: Yeah, not sure how this turned out. I'm pretty tired rn so peace out….and do you guys think I should delete Twists of Fate? I wrote it a while back and it's not my best work, I think a good analogy of me continuing it would be trying to shock a dead person back alive.


	16. Goodbye

"I demand to know where I am!" Malfoy screeched. "When my father hears about this…"

"Malfoy, shut up. We're in the Labyrinth from Ancient Greek myths. The fact that you're here and can see everything, well it means you're part god. Your father is Zeus." Hermione explained. She didn't seem happy about it.

"And Ron must have a godly parent too, or else he couldn't see this." Harry added.

"Harry, mate." Ron ran next to him, effectively pushing Percy to the side. "Where have you been all this time? Our quidditch team is absolutely horrible and everyone misses you."

Harry held up his hand and summoned the power of Hera, which caked his fingers in a soft violet light. "I am a demigod. We all have powers that differ based on our parent, and we live and train to fight. Malfoy is the son of Zeus, which means if he tried hard enough, he could summon lightning."

Malfoy looked awed and oddly humbled. "Like you did?"

"Yes. Try it now. Point at that wall and imagine the electricity running through your fingers and bursting forth." Harry instructed. He'd gotten good at summoning lightning.

Malfoy scrunched up his face in concentration and some sparks fizzled on his fingertips. "Damn it! I'm horrible at this."

"You'll get better with time."

Percy glowered at him. "I heard you were an asshole to everyone here. Give me one reason why I shouldn't fold you like a lawn chair."

"I regret what I did, but I was just trying to make my parents proud. Now since I know they're not my real parents...I can start over with a clean slate." Malfoy said.

"He's not lying." Harry remarked. "Or else the electrical impulses he gets sent from his brain would be different. More...erratic."

Ron looked confused. "Who's my parent?"

"We don't know." Annabeth told him while pushing her hair out of her eyes. She was still pretty as ever, despite her still red tinged eyes and dirt all over her face.

Harry felt guilty. No one knew the real reason he broke up with her and he doubted that it mattered anyway.

"What was the real reason?" Ron asked Harry.

"For what?" Harry was dumbstruck. Did he just read his mind?

"The real reason you broke up with her?" The group had stopped walking. Hermione and Percy were both standing and glaring at him while Annabeth was looking at the floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry protested.

Ron frowned. "Oh well. I swear you just said something like 'No one knows the real reason I broke up with her and I doubt that it matters anyway.'"

"I didn't say that." Harry said. "I thought it. How did you know what I thought?"

Ron shrugged. "I've always known. I just thought you guys were actually talking."

"Well Harry, what's the real reason?" Hermione angrily asked. She and Annabeth were pretty close to sisters and she was more than a little mad when she heard the news that Harry broke up with her.

"Um...I don't know how to put this, but I have a destiny that's either going to get me killed or have me live forever." Harry explained. "I don't want to drag someone in on it."

Percy looked skeptical. "And what's this destiny?"

"Nothing much. I'm just supposed to be the reincarnation of an ancient God."

Percy began to laugh but stopped as he saw Hermione and Annabeth both state at Harry.

"It makes sense. Those powers...neither Hera or Artemis can do that. I always knew you had something to do with the ancient gods after you fought Manasa, but I don't think I could've ever imagined this…" Annabeth murmured.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Hindu gods? Who are you the reincarnation of?"

Harry sighed. "I'm told that it's the Wind God."

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked.

"I think it was Surya." Harry guessed. "That trick with the red lines that explode- it's called Dawn's Call."

"Amazing." Hermione breathed. "Not only are you the son of two Olympians, you're the reincarnation of the ancient Hindu wind God, and a wizard!"

"Don't forget the champion of the destroyer." Percy reminded her.

"How powerful are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I held my own against a Titan that was infected with some ancient evil which I'm supposed to vanquish, so I'm alright I guess."

"Wow." Hermione said. "I still think you should've asked Annabeth what she wanted before just dropping her like that."

"Maybe. But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, maybe after Kronos is dead." Harry replied, not wanting to say he really just didn't like Annabeth that way anymore. "Speaking of which, why are we here exactly?"

Percy stopped walking. "Wait a minute. We're here to find Ariadne's string. To that we need to find Daedalus. Isn't that his workshop right there?"

It sure seemed like it. The walls seemed to be getting more and more ancient, and a bright green omega shined a couple yards down.

The group ran to it, only to be disappointed to find out it was empty. "Drat."

Nearby, there was a glass case, however, with a steel string. On top, it said _Ariadne's String._

Percy smashed the glass and pulled the string out. "That was easy." He put it in his pocket.

"Wasn't it?" A horde of monsters surrounded the group and Luke stepped forward ahead of them all. He snapped his fingers and everyone's hands were restrained by the monsters.

"What's good cuz?" He smiled and drew Backbiter. "Now how about you hand that over and none of you get hurt hmmm?"

"It's good to see you Luke." Harry greeted cheerfully. "I'll kill you last for being so kind."

Luke laughed. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Harry smirked. "You all will blow up in 5 seconds. 5…4…3…2…1!"

Silence reigned throughout the room. Luke looked around, confused. "Uh, Harry, no one died."

"Sorry. 5…4…3…2…1!" No one moved a muscle. Percy shared a fearful look with Hermione. What was he playing at?

"Hmm. 3rd time's the charm. 5…4…3…2…1!" This time, Harry flipped backwards and sent the monster hurtling into the group. No one noticed the red line in his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and the line glowed and exploded, taking out the monsters and leaving Luke unscathed.

Luke went to fight, but Harry summoned his sword to him and everyone else drew their weapons. "Bad idea, _cuz_."

"You don't want to do this." Luke whispered. His eyes were molten gold- with a little bit of black seeping in. "I am more powerful than you could've expected."

"We don't care." Harry said.

However, a voice could be heard. "Not now, Luke. Join our forces on our ship. Let these fools waste time as their precious camp burns."

"Yes my master." Luke was pale and shaking. "Someday, Potter." He somehow melted into the wall.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Now we protect our home." Percy said and took out Ariadne's string. They all followed it as quickly as possible, hoping they reached there in time.

They had reached in the nick of time. Everyone was at the clearing, dressed in full battle armor, but this time it wasn't for capture the flag. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth—razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, rows of sharpened  
sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks, already primed and aimed at Zeus's Fist.

The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders.  
Apollo's and Hermes's cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready.

Many had taken up positions in the trees. Even the dryads were armed with bows, and the satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark.

Annabeth went to join her brethren from the Athena cabin, who had set up a command tent and were directing operations. A gray banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. Our security chief, Argus, stood guard at the door.

Aphrodite's children were running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb the tangles out of everyone's horsehair plumes.

Hermione joined her brothers and sisters in their treehouse above the rest. They all banded together and were growing roots all along the entrance to the labyrinth and making it tough for the monsters to walk.

Harry and Percy stuck together with Malfoy and Ron with them. "Uh, you guys should go back with Chiron. You could get killed."

They didn't need to be told twice.

They ran so fast Harry almost thought they were part nymph.

The battle begun when a dozen Laistrygonian giants erupting from the ground, yelling so loudly that Harry's ears felt like bursting. They carried shields made from flattened cars, and clubs that were tree trunks with rusty spikes bristling at the end. One of the giants bellowed at the Ares phalanx, smashed it sideways with his club, and the entire cabin was thrown aside, a dozen warriors tossed to the wind like rag dolls.

Harry's face transformed again, except this time, his entire body did so as well. He was gone and replaced with a large lion bigger than his and Percy's cabin.

Except this wasn't your regular lion. It was covered head to toe in golden armor and tattoos. Its eyes were blood red and when it roared, the entire battle stopped.

Then it pounced.

While Harry was quite literally tearing up the enemies, Percy was moving like a man possessed. He would cut up a monster and then roll under a blow to decapitate it and then he would move onto the next one. Riptide was a blur, and Percy was single handedly dicing up the front lines.

Suddenly, an unearthly shriek echoed from the labyrinth. A beastly snake woman flew out. She had mutant animal heads along her waist, and two curved swords that gleamed with green poison.

Harry snarled and was going to leap at her when he looked at Percy. The message was clear: you take her.

Percy was confused until he saw the next thing to come out of the labyrinth. It was a ten foot tall man who was obviously not a Greek.

His upper body was completely bare. He had bulging muscles and long hair that stopped a couple inches above his crazed eyes.

On the bottom half he wore what looked like a skirt, but it was longer and had a weird touch of fabric down the middle. On his arms were golden rings that were obviously under a lot of strain. His weapon looked like a golden half of a baby rattle.

"Champion of Shiva!" He roared. "I come to taste your blood!"

Nope, Percy decided. He would take the snake lady.

Harry leapt forward from the crowd and bared his teeth, but the man simply threw him aside. "I am the mighty Duryodhana! Bought back from the dead, and I refuse to go back!"

Harry melted back into his normal from, but the lion's armor stayed and one of his eyes were blood red and the other was white. "I will be glad to send you back."

Wind swirled around Harry's feet. When he pushed off the ground, there was a loud bang and he shot towards Duryodhana like a speeding bullet.

He slammed into him, causing him to stumble. Duryodhana responded quickly, however, and slammed his rattle thing into Harry.

Harry shook his head as he was beginning to see double. He punched Duryodhana across the face and he spit blood.

Duryodhana went to slam Harry again, but Harry had learned. He kicked off of the rattle and came down with a lightning strike that blasted Duryodhana across the camp. He followed in the air.

Meanwhile, Percy got to work with Kampe "Di Immortales!" Chiron yelled. He quickly aimed an arrow, but Kampê seemed to sense his presence. She took flight with amazing speed, and

Chiron's arrow whizzed harmlessly past her head and she locked eyes with Percy and shot down to him. She started the battle by slicing at him, but weeks of training with Harry had paid off, as he ducked under it and followed with a mean uppercut.

While she was dazed, he jabbed Riptide in her leg and pulled. She roared in pain as her leg slowly ripped off of her body. Percy went to chain more attacks, but a huge bear's head lashed out from the monster's waist, and he had to stumble backward to avoid getting bitten.

Without warning, she flew forward and slammed into Percy, knocking him dead on the ground. Green fog was swirling around her. It made Percy's eyes water and he suddenly couldn't breathe. The monster had its forelegs on his chest, holding him down. Hundreds of snakes slithered right above him, hissing like laughter. Kampe raised her green-tinged swords, Percy closed his eyes.

However, a black shape rammed into and Draco Malfoy stood over her and slashed a sword into her. As she fell over, he kicked her as hard as he could and helped Percy up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Percy demanded.

Malfoy continued to stab her. "You looked like you needed help. And I got the hang out the lightning." He raised his sword, and a bolt of lightning (albeit a weak one) hit Kampe with the force of a truck.

Percy stood and walked over to him. "My gods, you killed it." Just to be safe, he cut her head off with Riptide.

Malfoy grinned. "Let's go kick some monster butt." He swayed and Percy ran to catch him.

"Hold your horses monster hunter. I think you need to sit down." Percy smiled. "Not bad for your first battle. I think the battle's almost over."

Funnily enough, Harry said the same exact thing at that moment.

Duryodhana stood and glared at Harry and rushed towards him.

Harry flew into the air and came down at a steep angle with his body covered in purple. "You need to sit down!" He collided with Duryodhana with a resounding BOOM that shook the whole battlefield. There was a large crater with him in the middle.

Duryodhana slowly got up. "What are you? Master did not say you would be this powerful."

Harry grinned and blasted him in the face with lightning. "Master doesn't give a crap about you. You're just another failure. Look around you, the battle's almost over."

Duryodhana grimaced. "Master would never do that!" Harry's sword ricocheted off of the rattle and Harry took a punch to the face. Duryodhana followed with a nasty kick and ended his little combo by throwing Harry in the air and slamming him back down into the ground.

Harry wiped blood off of the corner of his mouth. "Time's up." He shot forward and Duryodhana tried to slow him with another hit, but it snapped when Harry's hand shot out and punched it.

At this point, Harry was shaking. Electricity was absolutely racking his body, and a ring of blue flames had begun to rise around him. He tossed Duryodhana around like a ragdoll, before deciding to put him out of his misery. "Who is your master?"

Duryodhana shook his head. "I will not betray him."

A scary grin formed on Harry's face. "We'll see." He moved his hand down and it was covered in flames. He slashed a long gash across Duryodhana's chest and put his flaming hand on it. Duryodhana screamed in pain and writhed against Harry's hold. "Now will you tell me?"

"I-Indra." He gasped before Harry threw him to the ground.

"I have no use for you now." A loud voice bellowed from the sky. A huge pillar of light slammed into Duryodhana, leaving behind just a blackened husk.

After everything was taken care of, Harry said bye to everyone and teleported to the Space Needle. Sure enough, Surya was there. He sat cross legged and his eyes were closed, but he opened his eyes when Harry arrived.

"Harry Potter." He smiled. "We have a lot of work to do."

AN: Alright, who do you guys want Harry with next? I'm not making an official poll or anything, but let me know down in the review section and I'll take whoever has the highest reviews for her. Peace!


	17. Filler Chapter (sorry)

AN: Wow someone told me this story was 1/10 and I got really sad….just kidding. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. While I know I'm not like Anaklusmos14 because I'm still pretty fresh in writing, I'd like to think I get better. He did say good luck in developing my writing skills so thanks and that's what I'm trying to do. Remember to review and tell me who you want with Harry. I only got one *cries*. Also, this chapter will likely before I leave. I'll probably post this on my way to the airport to kind of tide you guys until I can next update. Bye.

Percy looked around for Harry, but found no  
sign of him. He must've gone to the cabin.

A few yards ahead, Annabeth and Hermione were talking to Quintus. They were in a very heated argument. He jogged to them.

Quintus sheathed his sword. "You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue."

Annabeth stared at him. "But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you're alive—"

"Yes, my young architect," Quintus- no- Daedalus agreed. "When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you."

He slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and produced a sleek silver laptop computer—one of the ones they'd seen in the workshop. On the lid was a blue symbol like a bird.

"My work is here," he said. "It's all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't  
develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting."

He handed the computer to Annabeth, who stared at it like it was solid gold. "You're giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth…I don't even know how much!"

"Small compensation for the way I have acted," Daedalus said. "You were right, Hermione, about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not." He turned to Annabeth.

"Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on."

"Whoa," Percy said. "Pass on? But you can't just kill yourself. That's wrong."

He shook his head. "Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment."

"You won't get a fair trial," Annabeth said. "The spirit of Minos sits in judgment—"

"I will take what comes," he said. "And trust in the justice of the Underworld."

Then he turned toward Percy. "One last favor, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?"

"Uh, yeah." Percy promised. "Of course."

Percy excused himself from the group and ran to his cabin. He flung the door open and his heart sank. Harry wasn't there, all there was a note.

Dear Perce,

I've had the time of my life since I've met you. You've taught me so much about what it means to have a family and how to be loved and love in return. I didn't want to do this but it was the only way. Evil things are rising, and I need to train in ways that this camp can't handle. I'll be gone for a long time. Don't worry- it is not bye forever. If you ever need me, think of me and I will come. It has to be for something important, if you need another player for Black Ops or something I'll kick you. You can't let up on training either. Work with Malfoy and Ron. They'll need someone to guide them. Tell Hermione I'll miss her too and she was the sister I never had. Tell Annabeth I was sorry for what I did. I'm running out of time here, so I'm going to be brief. Don't let anything stop you from reaching greatness. I wasn't anything special, my family shoved me in a cupboard and told me I wouldn't be anything. And now look. Small things can become very large can't they? Bye.

Harry Potter

Percy put the note in his pocket and tried to ignore the burning in his eyes. He also tried to ignore the ice that spread in his chest.

Harry was powerful. When Percy was with Harry, he knew he would win. Now since he was gone, Percy would need to do it all himself.

"Percy are you in here?" Hermione's voice called. She pushed the door open and frowned. "What's wrong?"

He handed her the note and watched her eyes fill with tears. "But he's gone? We're on the brink of war!"

Percy held her hand comfortingly. "Do you really think he'd truly leave us? We'll be fine."

-|¥|-

Two days later it was Percy's birthday. He never advertised the date, because it always fell right after camp, so none of his camp friends could usually come, and he didn't have that many mortal friends. Besides, getting older didn't seem like anything to celebrate since he'd gotten the big prophecy about him destroying or saving the world when he turned sixteen.

It was a pretty small gathering. Hermione and Annabeth came, along with Sally's boyfriend Paul, and Tyson. While Sally and Tyson were decorating, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Percy said and he walked to the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Harry standing there wearing a blue shirt with khakis. That wasn't surprising, the surprising thing was that in two days Percy could tell he was training hard. He was much leaner than before and almost a whole inch taller.

"Can I come in?" The corners of his mouth tugged upward.

Percy punched him in the face and he recoiled. "Now you can."

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Sally was the first one to snap out of it, as she dropped the balloons and grabbed Harry in a hug.

"Oh Harry I've been so worried! First you go off to California and then the labyrinth all without telling me! I'm just glad you're okay." Sally was crying into his shoulder now.

"Its okay mom I'm fine." Harry gently rocked her back and forth. "Now come on, I heard there's cake."

"Yes there is." Sally smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh good, the journey from Seattle was draining to say the least." Harry stopped in front of Paul. "I don't believe we've met. Harry Potter." He held out his hand for him to shake.

"Paul Blofis." He shook firmly.

As the group began to put the finishing touches on decorations, the bell ringed again. Harry opened door and a man stepped in. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks. His black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT.

Harry grinned. "Uncle, it's a pleasure." They shook hands. In a lower tone he said, "It's an honor, my lord."

Poseidon smiled back. "Great to see you as well, nephew. Your mother worries about you."

"Ah, well a visits been long overdue." Harry agreed.

Sally came to see who was at the door and halted in her tracks. Her face was bright red.

"Hello, Sally," Poseidon said. "You look as beautiful as ever. Ah, and Annabeth and Hermione as well, how are you ladies doing?"

"Good my l-" Hermione began but got elbowed by Annabeth. "Good, uncle."

Paul was looking back and forth between everyone, trying to read their expressions.

Finally he stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Paul Blofis."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows as they shook hands. "Blowfish, did you say?"

"Ah, no. Blofis, actually."

"Oh, I see," Poseidon said. "A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon."

"Poseidon? That's an interesting name."

"Yes, I like it. I've gone by other names, but I do prefer Poseidon."

"Like the god of the sea."

"Very much like that, yes."

"Well!" my mom interrupted. "Um, we're so glad you could drop by. Paul, this is Percy's father."

"Ah." Paul nodded, though he didn't look real pleased. "I see."

Harry interrupted. "Um, uncle, you do know that the minor, uh, that the minor players in the baseball league have switched teams correct?"

Poseidon nodded. "It's a shame. Too bad my brother didn't stop them. But now is not the time for that. I may not have the best track record when it comes to birthdays, but I couldn't miss Percy's fifteenth birthday," Poseidon said. "Why, if this were Sparta, Percy would be a man today!"

"That's true," Paul said. "I used to teach ancient history."

Poseidon's eyes twinkled. "That's me. Ancient history. Would you mind if I borrowed Percy for a moment?"

He put his arm around me and steered him into the kitchen. Harry could guess what they would be talking about.

Hermione handed Harry a plate full of cake. "How's the training going?"

Harry grimaced. "Actually, it's not training. We're trying to find Indra, and I'm being taught as we go. We've made frequent trips to the dimension where Indra is. Time passes differently, and I've been there for a while."

"Do you think you'll find him in time to help us out here?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"It's possible. I don't want to leave you guys alone but I do need to learn more about what I am."

Hermione smiled. "Well I for one hope you are."

Percy came back from the kitchen with Poseidon nowhere in tow.

"Where did Poseidon go?" Paul noted.

"Fire escape." Percy replied quickly.

Towards the end of the party, Harry grabbed Percy's shoulder and pulled him away. "Look, I know how you can beat Kronos."

"How?"

Harry turned serious. "The Curse of Achilles. You have to ask your mother for her blessing and then boom- step into the Styx. It was one of the first things Surya took me to do, except he said that my reincarnation process recognized it and made me completely invulnerable. You however, will have to focus on one part of your body."

Percy sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

 **A SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO KEEPS UP WITH MY IRREGULAR SCHEDULE!**


	18. From God to Demigod

"Let it flow inside of you. Imagine the stream of energy seeping from that dam inside of you to your fingers." Surya instructed.

Harry took a deep breath and his fingers glowed white before an arrow materialized above his fist and went spiraling forward. What followed was a resounding boom and some rubble from the mountainside.

"Good. Now, we must keep moving. Indra will no doubt send his toughest minions after us."

"Why is he evil?"

Surya stopped. "I believe that it is time for you to know. He was not always evil. Even I do not know _why_ he did it, but Indra had used his powers to lock all of the other gods away. All except for the Trio of Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva. Me, I had seen it coming and escaped. Barely."

"How can we hope to beat Indra?" Harry questioned.

"By freeing the gods. Surely you didn't think that it was a coincidence I brought you to the realm of gods, where no man should be. Granted, you are essentially Vaya, but still."

"Who do we free first?"

"'My friend, even the greatest of journeys take small steps to undertake. First, we head for the easiest prison to break. The prison of Kama and Rati, the god and goddess of love. Indra always thought them to be weak." Surya said. "However, love is the most powerful force in existence. And therefore, we shall go there first."

Surya pointed across the hill. "There. Do you see?"

Harry held a hand up to shield the blazing sun. A man and a woman were both sitting side by side. "They don't appear to be trapped."

"Let us go to them and you will see."

The moment that Surya and Harry stepped within 5 feet of them, a huge roar sounded and a crevice opened from the ground. A large lion rose, complete with tattoos of Hindu words all over him and a set of black armor. "Halt. Who goes there?"

Surya glanced at Harry. "Shiva's champion and Surya. We come to free the gods under your reign."

The lion snarled. "The test is this. The rich men want it, the wise men know it, the poor all need it, and the kind men show it. What do I speak of?"

Harry resisted the urge to snort. "Easy. Love."

The lion roared and chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around him. The set themselves on fire and the lion began to melt. He pounced forward, but the chains pulled him back and slammed him to the floor. He was slowly dragged back into the crevice he came from.

Around the man and woman, a large rectangular shield shimmered to life, and then cracks appeared around it before the whole thing shattered like glass.

Kama stepped forward. He looked tired, but fine otherwise. He had a thin, angular face, and wavy brown hair. The most striking feature about him where his eyes. They were pink like cotton candy. "Surya? IS that you my friend?" 

Surya rushed forward and embraced Kama. "Yes, it is I. My friend Harry and I have come to reverse Indra's rule."

Kama looked angry. "You brought a _mortal_ to our realm? Where is your sense?"

Surya glared at him. "Mortal? This boy is a wizard, child of Artemis and Hera, reincarnation of Vaya, and Shiva's chosen one. Where is _your_ sense?"

Rati walked next to Kama. "Kama, Surya is right. I can see it in his eyes." Rati was in one word- stunning. She had pouty lips and high cheekbones. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and her eyes were a very vibrant yellow. Also, she had huge wings that glittered in the sunlight.

Surya smiled. "I am very glad to see you both, but we must head back to the Palace. No monsters can trespass there, and I fear that we may encounter one."

"Your fear was right." Kama said and pointed north. "I believe that is a monster right there."

Rati shook her head. "That is more than just some monster. That is Raktavija."

Harry interrupted. "Am I missing something here?"

Kama turned to face him. "Raktavija is a demon who feasts on humans. I do not know how we will defeat him. Every time that he bleeds, each drop of blood forms a clone of him. Last time around, Kali helped defeat him because she used her tongue to lick all of the drops of his blood before they touched down."

"Man, why are all Hindu myths so gross?" Harry asked. "So what's the plan?"

Surya was quietly looking at the approaching demon. "Use magic. Or your godly powers. Do you have any spells that will utterly destroy something and snuff out the life in it?"

Harry nodded. "Fiendfyre. It's a dark spell, but it'll do the trick. _Fiendfyre_!" Harry flicked his sword, and a large snake of dark fire rose forward and thrashed. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Get him!"

The snake roared and barreled towards the demon. Raktavija stopped and looked at the fire confusedly. He'd never seen anything like it before. He waited too long, and the snake completely engulfed him, white hot flames washing over him wave after wave.

Harry waited a couple minutes and dropped the spell. Nothing was left except for charred grass. Surya nodded approvingly. "Good job."

Kama looked at Surya oddly. "Why is it you came here again?"

"To save the gods." Surya said obviously. "To end Indra."

Rati laughed. "That is not possible, Surya. The gods are dead."

Harry's eyes widened, and he saw Surya stagger as if someone hit him. "What?"

Rati smiled sadly. "Our pantheon is all but gone. You, I, Kama, Indra, and this boy are all that's left."

Kama put an arm around her. "It is over. We wish to fade, Surya. We have been here for eons. There is nothing left. And once you defeat Indra, you will fade as well. So will the essence of Vaya in him." He pointed to Harry at the last part.

Surya looked down. "I never thought he would actually…it does not matter. Be at peace, friends." Kama and Rati nodded and they dissipated into the air.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked.

"It means," Surya sighed. "That after this, you will be back to a demigod. Not the incarnation of Vaya, as when we destroy Indra, my-no- _our_ pantheon will fade from existence."

"Then I'll never see you again!" Harry interrupted sadly.

"This was how it should have been from the start, apprentice. We should have all been long gone. However, this will help you in battle. Indra had infused himself within Kronos, making him unbeatable. Once we beat him here, he will fade and Kronos will be beatable."

Harry slowly exhaled. "Where to?"

Surya slammed his sword into the ground, and a large platform rose. He stepped on and gestured for Harry to do the same. "Up."

The platform shot up so fast that Harry almost fell off. It broke the clouds in a few moments, and then they were in a golden colosseum gone wrong. At one time, it must have been beautiful, with its white marble pillars rising as far as Harry could see, and golden rails everywhere. There was seating for tons of people, and the sun seemed to be right over them. Although, now, blood stained the pure white marble, and the seating was destroyed. In the middle of the arena, there stood a man clad in all golden armor.

He radiated power like a lightbulb radiates light. Harry felt like an ant next to this man. Surya stepped forward. "Indra." He greeted coolly.

Indra inclined his head. "Come to battle?"

Surya angrily drew his sword. "First, you tell me why you did this."

"To save us. We were fading. By destroying the gods, I gained enough power to infuse myself in that fool Kronos. I would have betrayed him and brought us all back. We would rule. Just like the old times." Indra replied.

"Our time has come." Surya said. "When I defeat you, we will cease to be."

Indra made a strangled noise and drew his sword. "Then, you will not defeat me."

Harry backed up and hid behind a pillar. 2 gods fighting were something that no man should see. Yet, his curiosity got the best of him and he peeked around the pillar.

Red flames poured down from Surya's shoulders and covered him. His normally golden eyes shined bright gold and he grew to be 10 feet tall. The sunlight turned harsh, and Harry could feel himself starting to sweat.

Indra responded accordingly. Clouds began to cover the sun and rain started pouring. A huge lightning bolt zigzagged down into his palm, and it was a 5 foot white bolt of lightning. He also grew taller.

Harry really wish he hadn't looked. For the next 10 minutes, they grew so bright that Harry's eyes watered. They literally turned into energy and they slammed into each other, causing huge tremors and cracks in the arena.

Wind swirled everywhere, and the energies kept slamming and colliding. Harry fell to his knees and he felt his vision brighten. The energies were searing into his brain. Then, it all stopped. A battered and bleeding Indra was at the feet of an equally beaten Surya.

Surya smiled wearily at Harry. "My friend, now you will defeat Kronos."

Harry shakily stood. "But…what will happen to me?"

"You will lose the power that tied you to us. You will just be a Greek demigod. No more Hindu powers." Surya said, panting. "Goodbye. You can get home by jumping."

"No, Surya- wait!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Surya smiled one last time and then they were gone. Harry sank to the floor and felt cold. Power rushed out of him and into the sky. Smoke rose from his body, but for the first time in a while, he felt calm.

"Time to go back." Harry said and ran and jumped off the arena.

BACK AT EARTH

Percy Jackson was not a happy camper. He'd been waiting for his friend Harry to come back so that they could fight together. Percy knew he needed Harry. However, now, he was staring down 2 titans that were walking over the river towards him and his friends.

He looked back at them. By his side, there was his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Percy was proud of how far she had come. When they met, she was just a shy girl who didn't believe in herself. Now? Now, she was an able fighter and a capable leader who knew how to bring out the best in people.

On his other side, was Annabeth Chase. She was one of his best friends. Before, she used to be Harry's girlfriend, but those days were in the past. Annabeth's presence always eased Percy, because she always had a cool head and a plan.

Behind him, were Ron and Draco. Draco was a son of Zeus, and he used to bully his 2 friends, so Percy started off hating him. But then, he got an attitude change in camp. He realized he wasn't the best, and that he had to work for everything. Draco and Percy put in hours sword fighting, and he was proud to say, Draco was one of the best in camp.

Ron, on the other hand, preferred a bow. He was still unclaimed, and Chiron suspected that he was a legacy- a descendant of the gods- meaning he wasn't a direct child of one. Ron still had some jealousy problems that surfaced whenever Percy and Hermione were together, or someone talked about Harry. He was his least favorite in their little group.

Lastly, Percy thought about himself. Taking Harry's advice, he had taken the Curse of Achilles. He had spent a lot of time flexing his powers, so that he could use them in different ways. As he stared down Hyperion and Koios walking towards him, he couldn't help but feel at ease.

As soon as he drew Riptide, everyone stopped. Up in the sky, a huge meteor seemed to be heading towards them, but as it drew closer, they could see that it was a person. The 'meteor' slammed into the water and Hyperion and Koios kept moving forward like nothing had happened.

That was their mistake. The water bubbled and all of a sudden, the titans went flying towards shore. Behind them flew an unmistakable person.

"Harry." Hermione gasped.

Harry smiled and landed next to Percy. He was taller and tanner than when he had left, but he looked…weaker. He didn't really radiate power like he used to. "Am I late?"

Hermione's smile threatened to break her face. Percy could see her battle between yelling at him or telling him what was going on. "We've been here for about 5 days while the gods battle Typhon. I think your timing is perfect, because we're going to fight Kronos." Hermione said, before crossing her arms. "Harry James Potter I swear if you ever-"

Harry drew his sword. "You'll hit me with an _Incendio_ ¸ I know, I know. Who are our friends?"

"Koios and Hyperion. Titans." Annabeth informed. "They look weaker, though."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's over. All Hindu gods, monsters, they're all gone. Now I'm going to just be a demigod. Sort of makes me glad. Oh, here they come."

The Titans that were tossed in the air landed on their feet and drew their weapons. Percy nudged Harry. "I'll take Hyperion. You take Koios."

Harry drew his sword. It felt good to be back.

 **Not the best, but I hadn't posted in forever so…**


	19. Really Underwhelming Finale

Koios looked at Harry with a sad expression. "I never would want to slay one of my own. My own kin. Alas, my allegiance is to the Titan Lord, and I will be forced to spill your blood."

Harry spun his sword. "You assume that you will land a hit."

That angered him. Koios sped forward in a streak of light, but Harry ssaw it coming. He parried Koios' strike. That caused a ring of air to expand forward, sending everyone a little back. Harry reacted by thrusting his arm forward and charring Koios' armor with a monstrous bolt of lightning.

"Not bad." Koios said. Shards of ice started forming in the air around him, and he clapped his hands. They rocketed towards Harry and cut his skin.

"Not bad." Harry repeated and rushed forward. He ducked under Koios' attack and blasted him in the face with some more lightning. Koios staggered back and began to glow brightly. Sensing what wold happen, Harry's eyes glowed purple, and Koios was covered by a purplish glow. He started to thrash, and then Harry muttered, "Bombarda." Koios went flying backwards and landed in the water with a huge splash.

The water churned like it was in a blender, and Harry saw Hyperion get sucked into it through the corner of his eye. Harry raised his sword and another arc of lightning crashed down from the clouds and chained throughout the water.

He heard all of the demigods behind him yell as well, and their respective powers all began to manifest into the water. Demeter cabin was causing plants covered in a green hue to drop down into the water, Apollo cabin all took aim and fired streaking arrows, and Draco sent some bolts crashing down as well.

The river began to swell like a bubble and Hepheasteaus cabin threw a jar of Greek fire, which was the the spark that it needed. Harry covered his eyes as a tremendous explosion rocked the Earth. Golden glitter rained down on everyone, and a cheer rose from the demigods.

Harry ran to Percy, who was kneeling on the ground. "Kronos?"

Percy gasped for air. "You've been gone a while. Kronos is gone. Completely dead. In the middle of our battle, I was losing, but then this black stuff started to kind of leak from him, and Luke took control. I handed him a dagger, and he finished himself."

So Surya was right. Harry smiled sadly while thinking of his friend, but hoisted Percy up and the demigods made their way to Olympus. When they arrived, the Gods were already seated in their thrones. The throne room looked a little banged up, but mostly alright.

Artemis and Hera both smiled down at Harry, and Zeus cleared his throat. "For your service in the war, we offer you all rewards. Thalia, my daughter, please step forward."

Harry hadn't seen Thalia in a very long time, and not too much had changed. The only real difference was that she now had curly black hair instead of her shorter hair. She knelt in front of him, and he promised her he would help fill the hunt again.

Artemis rose from her throne. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She looked at Hades, who surprisingly nodded. "They will, neice. Do not worry."

Next, he called on Harry, and the whole room got silent. "My son, you were not here for some of the war. Yet, you came when you were needed and helped protect Olympus from the Titans. For that, I offer you the mantle of my lieutant. Serving by my side for the rest of eternity."

Harry lowered his head. "I must decline."

The room tensed. Zeus glared down at him, and Harry could feel his desire to throw his bolt down at him. "You decline?"

He swallowed. "Back where I come from, there is a man by the name of Voldemort. In my first year, he tried to kill me. I am afraid that he will proceed to eradicate many others. I want him dead."

Hades startled everyone by growling. "That bastard Riddle."

Zeus awkwardly looked at Hades. "Brother, can you grant the wish?"

Hades snapped his fingers, and a large humanoid figure appeared. It was 10 feet tall, and clad head to toe in silver armor, with a helm that had fire burning through the eye holes. Large black wings sprouted from its back, and it had a purple scythe. "Thanatos. Find Tom Riddle and execute him and whatever helped him escape us last time."

"Yes." The empty response was heard, and he was gone.

Harry bowed to Zeus and Hades and backed up. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, and Harry soon found himself face to face with Hera. "My son, I have a mission for you."

 **AN: And that's it. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck around with my horrendous writing and schedule. The sequel will be coming soon, and we'll learn all about Harry's mission. Tell me who you want for Harry to date, and I'll make it happen. Bye.**


	20. Rebirth

HI. You must probably be wondering why I'm updating this at all, cause I said it was done and I was writing the sequel. Well, long story short, it sucked. In every sense of the word. It must've been the worst thing I've ever made, and that's saying something. Yet, this storyline does mean a lot to me. It was one of the first things I've ever made.

That's why I deleted the "sequel" and am writing a new one. I'm going to roll the whole storyline into one fic, so keep your eyes out for the next update.

'Till next time.


	21. BOOK 2

**BOOK 2**

Harry Potter was not happy. Ever since the death of his friend and mentor, Surya, he had been plagued with nightmares. Tonight had been no different. The moment Harry felt himself fall asleep, he appeared in a darkened forest.

There was a shadow that leapt from the trees. It near a group of deer, all of whom started to run. The figure grabbed onto one of the fleeing deer with a sickening crunch, and slammed it into a tree. Cracks echoed through the forest as the figure broke each bone in the deer's body.

Harry curiously crept closer to the figure. It had an air of ancient and primitive energy, the kind that caused every hair on Harry's arms to stand straight up.

It started devouring the deer with an inhuman quickness, and that's when Harry could see what it was. And it caused him to rub his eyes and look again.

It was hunched over. If Harry had to guess, he'd say that it was around 5'10, while hunched over. Its skin was a dark blue, with dozens of scars. Across its chest and arms, there were weird tattoos. They looked like words in a different language. Harry had seen Surya use this language a few times, and was able to deduce that whatever this thing was, its name was Bakasura.

Bakasura was not something Harry was keen on fighting. It had rippling muscles, and huge claws. His face was covered in fangs and a maw that was as wide as a tire. Possibly the scariest part was the violent glee and insanity in his eyes as he chomped down on the deer.

Harry felt his throat close. Remembering some of Surya's lessons, he recognized this beast. Known as 'The Great Devourer', he was one of the most fearsome demons in existence. Bakasura could literally tear apart people with his claws, and his bite was apparently strong enough to crush a tank. Not to mention, his skin was nearly impenetrable.

'Do not worry, my young friend.' Surya would assure Harry when they talked about hm. 'Bakasura was slew a long time ago. You won't ever have to face him.'

 _Well guess what, I_ will _have to,_ Harry thought.

"Heh." Harry took a step back when Bakasura rose, deer slung over his shoulders. "This is…how would human put it? Takeout?" His voice was raspy and grumbly, like he didn't talk a lot.

Bakasura grinned. "I come for you. When we fight, you lose." He cracked the deer in half. "No more hero."

"We'll see." Harry said, more confidently than he felt.

Bakasura laughed. It sent shivers down Harry's spine. "You are right, puny human. We see." And just like that, he was gone up the trunk of a tree and leaping from branch to branch.

-Ω-

"Harry!"

Harry groggily got up. He glanced at the clock. 3:00 AM. "Alright, alright." He called out as he pulled on some pants and a hoodie. He unlocked the door to his cabin, and a brown blur slammed into him and began crying.

"Uh," Harry said as he patted the girl awkwardly. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's horrible." She sobbed. "Percy…Percy's gone!"

Cold fear gripped Harry. "I thought that you two were going to be on the beach all night. That's what he told me before I went to bed."

Hermione's body shook. "We were. We were cuddling, and I fell asleep on him. When I woke up, he was gone." She wailed. "I checked everywhere before coming here."

"It's okay," Harry said soothingly as he latched on his bracelet and pocketed his bronze wand. "Let's head back to the beach. Maybe we'll find stuff."

"That's not all." Hermione's lip trembled. "Hera appeared to me in a dream. She said we had to go to the Grand Canyon today at 12, and that would help us find him."

Harry mumbled to himself. "I know this may not be what you want to hear, but this is not good. Olympus shuts off, Percy's gone, and my mom gives you a message without me knowing of it."

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'm so scared."

Harry rubbed her back, before his keys shot into his hand. "Alright, let me lock the door. Gods know that Ron or Draco would kill to get in here."

Hermione offered him a watery smile as he locked the door and took her hand. Over the years, they'd developed a close sibling-like bond, as neither had siblings prior to coming to camp.

"You need to calm down, Mione." Harry said, as he noticed her grip was crushing. "Getting a stroke won't help us find him."

As soon as they reached the beach, Harry noticed something was off. He ducked, just in time for a spell to fly by him. His wand was in his hand in an instant, and he cast three bone-breakers from the general direction where the spells came from.

"Relax, Harry." Hermione muttered before drawing a symbol with her fingers in the sand. "It was just my intruder ward to see if Percy would be back. It would've just stunned you, nothing more."

Harry shrugged and put his wand away.

Hermione walked Harry through all the events of the night, and Harry walked around, looking for any signs.

"I'm sorry," Harry told Hermione. "But there's not a single sign of where he could've gone."

Hermione wiped away a tear. "You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Don't you know how to fly these things?" Harry yelled as the pegasi controlling the chariot he and Hermione were in buckled.

"They usually listen to Percy." Hermione grumbled.

 _You're not Percy_ , Harry thought. As his eyes roamed over the skies, he pointed down at an explosion. "There."

"I can't get these things under control." Hermione gritted her teeth. She flicked the reins, but the pegasi didn't respond.

Harry rolled his eyes and his palm glowed silver on a pegasus' back. _Get us down there._

 _You got it._ He heard the horse reply.

"Artemis." Was all Harry said to Hermione's inquisitive look.

The second Harry stepped off the chariot, he rolled his eyes. He saw a short man yelling at an entire group of kids, with his horns clearly visible. As he scanned the group, Harry instantly recognized a monster among the group.

"Is this satyr even doing his job?" Harry muttered to himself as he clicked his bracelet. A silver bow appeared in his hands, and he pulled back. A gleaming arrow materialized. With a loud whoosh, the arrows sniped the monster right between the eyes, causing him to explode.

"Not bad." Hermione complimented.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the satyr, who eyed them suspiciously. "Who're you?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "Is Percy here? Percy Jackson?"

The satyr scoffed. "Missy, do you expect me to know every dunderhead I have to take care of? Gleeson Hedge doesn't have time for that."

Harry's silver aura flared to life for a moment, and the satyr's eyes widened. "Hedge, is it? We don't have time for your sass. A demigod is missing. _Missing_. With all that's going on with Olympus, do you really think this is a good time for one to go awry? So how about you tell answer Hermione's question, and we leave you alone, yeah?"

Hedge swallowed. "No, I haven't seen Percy. There are three demigods here, and one just appeared on the bus today. That's all I know. Honest."

Hermione choked back a sob. Harry comfortingly grabbed her shoulder. "Call the demigods up. We might as well take them to camp."

"Piper, Leo, and Jason, come up." Hedge called, and three teens walked up. The girl, Piper, was a daughter of Aphrodite for sure. Harry noticed that she attempted to try to look uglier than she actually was, which didn't work at all. She was beautiful.

Second, came the kid who Harry identified as Leo. All demigods had ADHD, but this kid was something different. His foot wouldn't stop tapping, his hands would stop drumming his jeans. Harry held back a snort as he threw something that hit Hedge in the face and caused him to look around.

Third, was Jason. Harry was instantly on guard. There was something off about this one. And the way he carried himself. Harry instantly recognized it. It was the way a leader carried themselves. It was the way _he_ carried himself.

If Harry wasn't already on guard, what Jason told him next definitely put him over the edge.

Jason looked at him, his blue eyes widening in recognition. "Harry… I know you. I remember you!"

This was _not_ good.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, I just wanted to make this chapter as perfect as possible. I'll get started on the next one ASAP…sorry again!**


	22. Harry's Secret Mission

Harry looked at Jason with a carefully confused expression. "I don't believe we've ever met."

Jason held up his hands to his head and his face was colored with pain. "I-I can't remember why."

"Okay." Harry replied, keeping his tone even. He was a _terrible_ liar and hoped no one would realize anything. "But we need to get going before we attract something bad."

"Attract?" Leo asked. "Like magnets?"

"Sort of. Each demigod has their own sort of scent that calls monsters to them." Harry explained, his eyes scanning the horizon. "They want to challenge us. I personally think that's just a tame way of saying they want to kill us."

"Me? A demigod?" Piper asked from the back. "Look, I think you have the wrong person."

"Look, I don't care what you think." Harry snapped. "We need to leave _now._ "

"I'm not going anywhere, with you, asshole." Piper bit back.

 _Harry Potter,_ Harry heard Bakasura speak in his mind. _I'm coming._

"Hermione, go, take them now!" Harry yelled frantically.

Hermione looked at him fearfully. "Harry, what's going on?"

 _You are dead._

"Fuck!" Harry yelled and closed his eyes. _Pegasi, get down here now!_

A few moments later, the Pegasi and their chariot touched down.

"Whoa." Leo breathed as he touched the chariot.

"Take them back, and don't stop for a moment. That is an _order._ " Harry growled.

"Harry, what"-Hermione began but was cut off as a figure dropped from the sky.

"Harry Potter." Bakasura snarled as he stood to his full fifteen feet. The rocks around him began to float upwards.

"What the hell?!" Piper yelled.

Jason pulled a coin out of his pocket, but Harry held out his arm. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were a gleaming silver, and his body was covering in a silver glow.

"Go." Harry said, his voice laced with power.

Hermione nodded and ushered the demigods into the chariot.

"In my village, townspeople give me human in return for me not killing." Bakasura grunted.

"You should work on your English." Harry said casually as he clicked his bracelet and his sword appeared in his hands.

Bakasura growled. "For that, your friends no escape." He said and flashed forward, snapping the chariot in half with his hands.

He went to grab Hermione, but Harry flew forward and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Piper screamed.

"An ancient Hindu demon hell bent on killing me." Harry said. "Which is why I told you to leave, so maybe next time- if there _is_ a next time- do what I say and get the hell out of here and ask questions later."

Piper looked like she wanted to say something but stayed quiet.

"Puny human," Bakasura laughed as he wiped a trail of blood away from his mouth. "You think that hurt?"

Jason stepped forward and flicked his coin, as if he'd done it tons of times. A golden lance appeared in his hand as the coin landed.

"Imperial gold." Harry recognized, although he'd Jason do this a dozen times. "You're from New Rome."

Harry was careful to not give away too much, or everything would fail.

Jason looked at Harry confusedly. "I'll explain later."

Bakasura lunged forward towards Harry, but he jumped over his outstretched arm and slashed his sword across his chest.

"Heh. That tickled."

This really wasn't good.

Jason jabbed forward with his lance. Harry eyed his form. It was almost flawless. For someone who didn't have their memory, he was almost as solid of a fighter as before.

Bakasura ducked under the lance with ease. "Weak."

Harry realized that they were being toyed with. Once Bakasura was done playing with them, they were dead.

Man, why couldn't just Bakasura just disappear?

Wait.

He could!

Harry ducked under a lunge from Bakasura and kicked him back. He summoned a rock from nearby into his hand.

Unfortunately, Bakasura possessed a speed Harry didn't see coming. Just as he was closing in, Piper yelled, "Stop!"

And the funny thing was that Bakasura stopped dead in his tracks, as if Piper had put a spell on it. Not wasting any time, Harry muttered "Portus."

With the uninhabitable cold of Antarctica in mind, he threw the rock at Bakasura as hard as he could.

It smashed into him, and he was whisked away in a swirl of light.

Harry took in lungfuls of air, the use of magic sapping his energy. The silver glow around him had disappeared and his eyes were back to normal.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned look. "I thought you said they were gone."

"I don't know how that thing is here." Harry said as he flicked his wand at the chariot and it mended itself together. "It shouldn't be."

Leo gaped at how the chariot was fixed. "Holy cow, dude. How'd you do that?"

"Magic." Harry replied and made sure the Pegasi were alright. "I have magical abilities, and so does Hermione."

Jason placed his coin back into his pocket. "What was that you said about me being from New Rome?"

Harry looked at Jason's arm. "It's just as I thought." He gestured to the tattoo on his arm.

Piper looked at it, shocked. "Look, that's never been there before. I've known Jason for a while."

Harry thought for a moment. "Okay, Piper. Tell me, what's Jason's middle name?"

Piper faltered.

"Favorite color? Favorite food? What is one of his pet peeves? Where is he from?" With each question, Piper seemed to get more and more concerned.

"I-I don't know." She said quietly.

"That's because you don't know Jason. You've never seen him before. Whoever did this must've used the Mist to put fake memories in your head. Jason, you're from New Rome, it's like the Roman counterpart of Camp Half-Blood." Harry explained. "But Greeks and Romans _hate_ each other. Why would you be here?"

"Juno told me I'd help unite the camps, I think." Jason said, obviously in pain.

 _So it worked,_ Harry thought. He just hoped that Hera knew what she was doing.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't try too hard to remember." Hermione cautioned. "It looks like whoever took your memories really doesn't want you to have them back yet."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Hera. She took them, and she sent him here. Do you think maybe she did the same with Percy?" He asked, knowing that was the case.

Hermione bit her lip. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Let's get back to camp for now." Harry muttered, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach. He _really_ hoped that his mother knew what she was doing.

-Ω-

Not a moment after they'd stepped off of the chariot, a red hammer floated above Leo's head.

"That's the symbol of Hephaestus." Hermione smiled. "You've been claimed."

"Where have you two been?" A voice came. Annabeth walked over, her arms crossed and her gray eyes blazing. "Harry's bed, empty. Your bed, empty. Percy, gone. All of my best friends just up and vanished."

Harry raised his hands defensively. "Percy is missing. Hermione and I were just looking for him."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "And you brought back 3 new campers?"

"New _and single_ campers." Leo butted in, but quickly quieted down when Annabeth turned her glare onto him.

Harry chuckled at the interaction between Leo and Annabeth. Her glare turned to him, but her eyes softened. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She said in a quiet but deadly tone.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, but we thought we could find him."

Annabeth socked him in the face with a smirk. "Take me with you next time, Airhead."

"Sure thing, Wise Girl." Harry moaned painfully from the floor.

"Sorry." She said to Piper, Jason, and Leo. Annabeth held out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, head counselor of the Athena cabin."

Piper was the first to take her hand. "Piper." She said, leaving out her last name on purpose.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Let me take you on the tour."

The two walked away.

Harry stood up and looked at Jason. "Me and you need to have a talk. Let's go." Harry led Jason to his cabin.

Leo waggled his eyebrows at Hermione. "Leaves me and you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend, one that'll kick your ass if he sees your flirt with me."

"Can he take a-" Leo flexed his small muscles. "Son of Hephaestus?"

"Um, yes." She said casually. "He's the son of Poseidon."

"Well I don't see him here now."

"Right, but still, Harry will kick your ass in his place. Percy is like his brother and I'm like his sister. He's _very_ protective." Hermione said with a fond smile, remembering how fiercely loyal both Harry and Percy were.

"And who's he the son of?"

"It's complicated."

Leo looked at her with a confused expression. "Complicated?"

Hermione sighed. "He's the sort of symbol of love between Artemis and Hera, and he was adopted by Zeus as well. Also, he had two magical parents, Lily and James Potter. Not to mention, he was the reincarnation of a wind god for a time."

Leo's jaw dropped.

"You'll get flies if you don't close your mouth soon." Hermione warned as she smirked.

Back at the cabin, Harry opened the door and led Jason in. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

As Harry walked into a sort of secret looking room, Jason looked at the many pictures of Harry and some guy with green eyes who must've been Percy.

Underneath the pictures, there were boxes with labels on them like, "The Bolt", "Bermuda", "Labyrinth", and lastly, "Do Not Touch."

Curiously, Jason peered inside the Do Not Touch box. He saw a cloak, some sort of stone, and many swords. He slowly moved his hand close to it, and a bright blue aura surrounded it.

"Yeah, don't touch that. It'll hurt." Harry warned as he came back inside with a picture frame. It was him, Annabeth, the girl from before, the guy who he assumed was Percy, and some girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes.

He felt connected to that girl somehow. As he kept looking at her, Harry softly asked, "Do you recognize her?"

Jason's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. "I-I"-

"It's alright." Harry said. "I was hoping it was just something like you fell down and hit your head and lost them, but those would be brought back with a powerful memory. Or memories, rather."

Jason stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Jason. "Jason, that's Thalia. Thalia Grace."

"Argh!" Jason doubled over in pain. "Thalia…" he gasped. "She's my sister!"

"Yea"- Harry began as he put the frame away.

Suddenly, everything froze. Harry was rooted in place, in between saying something. Jason glanced at the clock, and even the second hand was frozen in place.

"Jason Grace." A voice mused from behind him.

Turning around, Jason saw a woman wearing a goatskin cloak and black robes. She had a strained expression on her face, as if she was in tremendous pain.

"Who are you?" He asked, his hand moving towards his pocket.

"No need for that, champion." The mysterious woman smiled coldly, and his hand froze.

"What did you do to Harry?" Jason asked nervously. If this woman could somehow harm Harry, who was like the strongest person he'd ever met…

"As if I would harm Hadrian. He is my son, after all." The woman said as she walked over to Harry and stroked his cheek. "My poor, poor boy."

Jason curiously looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Juno." The woman said, her eyes flashing. "And I need your help. My prison grows stronger."

"What?" Jason asked incredulously. "I need my memories back, not a quest."

Juno chuckled darkly. "Poor Jason. You won't get your memories back until you free me."

"Wait- how do I"- Juno was gone, and Harry was looking at Jason quizzically.

After filling him in, Harry glanced at Jason. "Did she say where this prison was?"

 _This wasn't good,_ Harry mused. _Somehow, Juno had gotten captured. That wasn't supposed to happen._

"No."

Harry went to talk, when the door opened. " _Defodio!_ " Harry cried, his wand already pointed and ready. A wicked bolt of red energy blasted forward.

" _Protego!_ " The spell dissipated against a greenish shield. Hermione glared at Harry as she brought a shaky Piper in, and Annabeth walked in with her arms crossed. "Really?"

"Hey, I was being sure." Harry protested.

"A gouging curse." Hermione explained. "With Harry's magical prowess, it could've ripped a chunk of our bodies off."

Piper-who had already looked a bit pale before- seemed ready to throw up.

"Yeah, you're lucky this is camp." Harry mumbled as he pocketed his wand. "Out there, I'll shoot to kill."

Annabeth snorted. "Stop scaring the girl, she just saw a lady appear and disappear into thin air."

"Wait." Jason said. "I saw her too. Juno, right? And she asked you to free her?"

Piper nodded uneasily. She bit her lip nervously. "Yeah."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What're you hiding?"

Piper looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Excuse me?" She said, but at this point she wasn't fooling anyone.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. "I could batter my way into your head and look at every memory you have, or you can tell us. We don't take kindly to betrayal."

Piper's eyes shined, and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He'd been mean to this girl more often than not today. "A giant has him. My father."

This one sentence has many effects.

Jason turned to Harry for an explanation of what a giant was.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth's mouth opened in a silent scream.

A few tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she wondered if a giant had Percy, too.

"That shouldn't be possible…" Annabeth breathed. "The gods defeated the Giants."

Harry shook his head. "It's all too much of a coincidence. Olympus shutting down, Hera getting captured. Giants returning…Piper, who was this giant?"

"I think his name was like enchiladas, or something." She said with a nervous laugh. "I was too busy looking at my dad…"

"Enceladus." Annabeth clarified. "That was the Giant that was my mother's opposite."

Harry looked at Piper. "And what does he want from you?"

"You." Piper said awkwardly. "I'm supposed to deliver you to him in a week's time."

"Ah. Okay, and you will. I'll get your dad out, don't worry." Harry said with a warm smile. "We just can't have you knowing that we know, or else Enceladus could harm your dad. So, _obliviate._ " Harry had sneakily held his wand while he was talking.

Piper froze.

Harry cleared his throat. "Piper? Hey, are you okay? You were zoning out."

Piper shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's no problem." Harry said. "We should head out soon."

"Where? And more importantly, _how?_ " Hermione asked. "Draco and Ron will be mad if we leave them here, and we can't take all of us."

"They aren't important right now. They have to focus on training, not holding us back." Annabeth said.

Harry nodded, agreeing. "How about you get Piper a weapon or something. I'll get Jason something and then we can go."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, winking.

Once the girls left, Harry reached inside the Do Not Touch box, and pulled out a sword with a lion's head on the hilt.

"What material is that?" Jason asked. "It doesn't look like mine or your sword from before."

"Yeah, it's custom." Harry said, omitting the fact that a now faded god had given it to him. He sheathed it in its hilt. He had been a bit worried that Jason would recognize it, but he luckily hadn't.

Harry hadn't used this sword in a while. Not since the mission Hera had given him a few weeks ago.

Granted, the mission wasn't over.

"Why are you taking that sword? Don't you already have one?"

"I like fighting with two." Harry said simply. "Do you want any weapons, or are you good with your coin?"

 _Of course he was good with his coin. That's what he used when we fought together earlier,_ Harry thought to himself.

As Jason inspected this coin, Harry thought back to when he'd first met him.

-Ψ-

It had been five weeks before Percy disappeared. Right after Second Titan War, in fact. Once Harry had asked-and received-his wish from the gods, he'd been pulled aside by Hera.

"My son, I have a mission for you." Hera said, her warm eyes meeting Harry's.

"You...do?" Harry asked confusedly. "What's going on, mother?"

Hera's form flickered. Her lotus staff was gone. The glimmering dress she was wearing was replaced by a goatskin cloak and a black robes.

The biggest change was in her face.

Hera was the epitome of a mother. Harry loved her dearly, and she loved him dearly as well. The one thing he could count on was the love and admiration he could see plainly in her eyes and face.

It wasn't there.

Whoever this person was, they almost acted like they didn't know him. Harry noticed how her face was regal, cold, and rigid. Like a statue. In fact, Harry was almost sure they weren't alive until they spoke.

"I am Juno." Gone was the warmth in her voice. Hera-or whoever it was now, spoke to him like he was an enemy.

Harry stepped away. "What have you done to her?"

Juno looked confused. "Hadrian, it is still me."

Harry grimaced. Hera never used his real name. "Mother? What's happened to you?"

Juno flickered back into Hera. "That was my Roman counterpart, and something very dear was taken from someone close to her."

"What was taken?"

Hera flickered back into Juno. "Diana's bow." She said as she looked at him coldly.

"Diana? Is that mother's Roman counterpart?" Harry asked.

Juno nodded grimly. "However, she is not as adept at changing back and forth as I am- I doubt anyone is. Diana and Artemis are two separate entities, for all intents and purposes. I, on the other hand, have created a balance between Hera and Juno."

Harry and Juno walked down the path from the throne room to the garden. As he walked, he couldn't help but sneak glances at her, drinking in the minute differences.

"Why can't she just tell me?" Harry asked. "Is she hurt?"

Juno shook her head. "No. As I mentioned earlier, Diana and Artemis may as well be two different people. She wouldn't know it was missing. I can't find it, as gods cannot touch each other's symbols of power. And no one would believe me even if I did tell them. No, you, my son, are the only one who can help."

Harry looked at her for a few moments. "Okay. I'll find it. Where do I start?"

For the first time since Hera changed to Juno, Harry saw a flicker of warmth in her eyes. "Excellent. You shall go to Camp Jupiter, where Diana and I will claim you. Then, you shall find Jason and you both shall embark on the journey to find the bow."

Harry stopped walking. "Mother, don't Romans and Greeks _despise_ each other?"

"Yes, which is precisely why you will not tell anyone who you really are. Secrecy is key. You will present yourself as a demigod who has been surviving on his own. There should be no mention of the Greeks"- she said Greeks as if she was forced to tell Hephaestus he was handsome- "at all."

"So I can't bring my sword."

"Not that one, no. It's my understanding that you have a spare or two." Juno said. "Your wand would also be wise to leave at home. Wandless magic can be written off as powers from me."

She stopped suddenly, and looked Harry dead in the eyes. "Listen...I have a plan. There's a danger coming, one that we can't fight on our own."

Harry looked at her questioningly. Juno continued, "In 5 weeks, I will switch the leaders of the two camps and wipe their memories. This way, they can both become leaders at the opposite camps and unite them."

"Who are you switching?"

"Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Son, listen to me. This is the only way." Juno said dangerously. Harry normally would've kept pushing but he had a feeling that Juno wouldn't take as kindly to it as Hera.

"Okay, I'll go grab my sword." Harry said.

"No. Hold still." Juno instructed, and her eyes glowed purple. Harry felt his bracelet he removed and Narasimha's sword be placed in a leather sheath on his waist.

His clothes were replaced with a white linen shirt and jeans, along with some checkered Vans. He was built like your normal cross country athlete- slim but muscular.

Only your normal cross country athlete didn't have a sword hanging from his waist.

Also, his hair that had grown out past his eyes was neatly cut and brushed to the side. The little facial hair he had was shaven off.

All in all, he looked _fresh._

"There." Juno said as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Make me proud, son."

The world around Harry spun like a top. He heard voices and saw random glimpses of the world before everything stopped spinning and he found himself on a hill.

Spread out at his feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the center and round the perimeter, like a capital G.

Marveling at the sight, Harry quickly deduced that he was somewhere in California. The eucalyptus trees and golden plains gave that much away.

In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments.

Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains and statues. A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack.

Harry was amazed. Camp Half Blood would always feel like home to him, but this place was unbelievable. From his point, Harry could make out small families down in the city as well.

Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings – temples, Harry guessed. Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley and, in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town.

 _An aqueduct,_ Harry thought. _I should cross the river._

Crossing the river was easy. Harry just used his powers from Hera to float over it.

There was just one problem.

"Halt." Harry found himself on the end of a golden blade.

Harry eyed the person holding the blade. It was hard to tell because he or she was wearing a helmet, but Harry assumed it was a guy.

A bit on the chubby side too. "Identify yourself. Now." His voice said from inside the helmet.

He was definitely a guy, about 15 or 16. Harry noticed the sword shake a bit. "Never been in a fight?" Harry asked with a knowing grin.

"Plenty. Now identify yourself."

Harry calmly pointed past him. "Take me into that place. I'm a demigod and I heard whispers of this place."

The boy laughed. "I don't have to take orders from you." The moment he moved even an inch, Harry shot forward like a coiled spring.

The blow glanced off the side of Harry's palm and he put some air behind his punch that smashed into the boy's chest with a loud _clang._

The boy fell to his knees with a painful groan.

"What is going on here?" A feminine voice said. Harry looked past the boy to see a face he vaguely remembered. The owner of the voice had glossy black hair and a piercing gaze. She was dressed in a similar fashion to the boy, but she wore a purple cloak over her armor. "Well?"

"I was trying to enter camp, and this boy attacked me. I just fought back." Harry shrugged.

The girl glared at him. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, considering my sword isn't even drawn yet." Harry said sarcastically.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, her eyes narrowing at Harry.

"Harry."

"Harry...Potter?" The girl asked, her voice getting colder. Her hand started to move closer to her sword.

"Have we met before?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into the girl's.

The girl hesitated. "No. I am Reyna, and I'm one of the praetors at camp."

Harry recognized her now. "Circe's island." He whispered so that the boy couldn't hear.

Reyna grimaced, and Harry saw pain flash across her face, but it was gone in a moment.

"I'm sorry." Harry pressed. "She was going to kill me."

"Shut up." Reyna whispered furiously. "What're you doing here?"

"Mission for mom." Harry shrugged. "Diana's bow is gone."

The boy groaned. "Can you help me up?"

Reyna glared at him, then hoisted him up with one hand. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to limp. "Man, that guy hits like a truck."

Harry held back a smile. Reyna glanced at him disapprovingly. "Frank, maybe you should go to the inventory. I'll call you if I need anything."

Frank looked at Harry angrily, but Harry gave him a harsh look, and he instantly stepped back. When he stepped back, his foot caught on the bank of the river and he tumbled in.

Reyna looked at Harry as if she was deciding whether or not to laugh or gut him like a fish. "You, follow me. We're going to the principia."

Harry inclined his head. "Sounds good to me."

"So...is that usually how you greet new campers?" Harry asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

Reyna didn't even turn to face him as she spoke. "Be quiet. You're lucky I don't run you through with my sword right now. You, of all people, should know the danger of being here." She said in a tone that said she really didn't want to talk.

They walked into the gates and Reyna led him down a cobblestone road. Around him, people were looking at him and whispering.

"-he is _so_ dead-"

"-Reyna looks ready to rip his head off-"

"-He's kinda cute, don't you think?-"

Harry glanced at Reyna to see if she was hearing the whispers as well, but she made no indication like she had.

Reyna kept moving forward. She stopped in front of a building that Harry could've sworn he'd seen in a history book before.

It was a two story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.

"Senatus Populusque Romanus." Harry muttered. "Impressive."

Reyna gave him an appraising look. "You know of Rome?"

"Well, yeah." Harry said. "I know about Lupa and all that stuff from my mother."

"That makes sense. Diana and Lupa are very close acquaintances." Reyna said as she opened the door and led Harry inside.

Harry let out a low whistle. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under Lupa.

The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals.

In the center was one empty display stand, as if the main banner had been taken down for cleaning or something. 

In the back corner, a stairway led down. It was blocked by a row of iron bars like a prison door. In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers and a large bowl filled with jelly beans, which seemed kind of out of place. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds – one silver, one gold – flanked the table.

"Who is this?" A voice said. Behind the table, a boy around Harry's age sat in one of the large chairs. He too, wore a purple cloak like Reyna. His golden sword was lying on the table as he lazily ate jelly beans.

Reyna looked at Harry for a moment. "He's a friend." However, her tone indicated that he was anything but that.

She walked over and took the seat next to him. "Harry, Jason. Jason, Harry."

Jason have him a friendly smile and wave. Harry waved back. Reyna looked at the exchange as if they were both toddlers. "Right, so as Harry was telling me, Diana's bow has gone missing."

Jason dropped his jelly bean. "Diana's bow?

Harry nodded. "And I was sent here from Olympus to go on a journey to find it."

Reyna looked at him. Although she kept her face carefully emotionless, Harry was a pro at reading people.

The little things in her stance, like the stiffness of her stance, the tautness of her muscles gave away the truth. Not to mention that it looks could kill, Harry would be on his way to the Underworld by now. "So why did you come here?"

"I was told to come here."

Jason sat up straighter. "It was Juno wasn't it?"

Harry was surprised, but nodded. "Yes, it was."

A frown marred Jason's face. "Juno doesn't appear to demigods very often. This situation must be more serious than we thought."

"This situation?" Harry asked, glancing between the two for clarification.

Reyna glared at Jason. Harry got the vague notion that Jason was not supposed to say that. However, it seemed that Jason was Reyna-proof.

He just shrugged. "Monsters aren't staying dead long. Our auguries are getting bad omens. Something about a son of Neptune."

Harry's breath caught. _They had been foreseeing Juno's plan._

Jason looked at Harry warily. "Why did she appear to you?"

Harry glanced at the knowing look on Reyna's face. "Because she's my mother."

 _AN: Sorry for the long wait. But here it is! Could you guys tell me what pairings you want for Harry because I have no idea who to pair him with...sorry for taking so long to upload and I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I've had major writer's block but I still did my best…_


End file.
